Sparrow
by WlkWthThShdws
Summary: After her mother's death, Evie Williams finds her father Bobby Singer, living on the outskirts of Sioux Falls, SD. Along with her questionable, yet powerful lover she uses her abilities as a witch to help Bobby and the Winchester brothers protect humanity from the supernatural. Mostly canon compliant until mid-season 7. Established Crowley/OC, Future Bobby/Jody.
1. Evelyn

A/N: This is my first Supernatural story. This story starts in season 5 and will not diverge very much from canon until Season 7. Established Crowley/OC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything else you may recognize.

It had been three weeks since her mother died. For months Carina Williams had been bedridden after she was diagnosed with cancer. Evie had moved in with her mother to care for her. Carina had less than a year to live. Most of the time she acted like nothing was wrong with her, but in the last month, she seemed like she was in a daze. A week before her death, she called her daughter into the room and told her the one thing she held secret. Shortly after, she slipped into a coma, and never woke up.

This is how Evie found herself in Sioux Falls, South Dakota at a run-down old salvage yard. She hoped this was it. She had spent two weeks tracking him down. Taking a final drag on her cigarette, she smashed it under her boot and walked up to the porch. She knocked on the door and slid her hands into her pockets. The door opened and a young man with shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes peered out at her. She bit her lip anxiously. "Um, hi. I'm Evelyn Williams." She faltered for a moment. "I'm looking for Robert Singer, does he live here?"

He looked at her oddly. "Yeah. Come on in." He led her into the living room. "Just wait here, alright? I'll get him."

She sat down on the couch and looked around. Every surface seemed to be covered with books. It seemed like a bookworm's heaven. She sighed and picked at her nails, growing more nervous with every passing second. After a few minutes, she looked up, hearing footsteps approaching. The guy from before walked in with an older man following behind him in a wheelchair. "This is her, Bobby."

Bobby scoffed. "Obviously. What other woman would be in my living room?" He shook his head and turned his attention to her. "Sam here tells me you were askin' about me. Do ya mind tellin' me what's goin' on?"

She suddenly felt like her throat was full of cotton. "Um, like I told Sam, my name is Evie Williams. My mother asked me to look for you. She said-" Evie stopped, suddenly losing her nerve. She took a deep breath before continuing. "She said you're my father."

Bobby looked absolutely stunned. He looked at Sam. "Go get your brother." He looked her in the eyes. "Lemme get this straight. You think I'm your dad? When did this even happen?"

"Mère said she met you while you were on a hunt down in New Orleans. Carina Williams. She used a spell to help you track a werewolf back in '84."

Bobby stared at her. "I remember that hunt, hell I even remember Carina. What I don't remember is sleeping with her."

Evie laughed mirthlessly. "Yeah. She told me you wouldn't remember. She used a spell to block your memory. She wanted a child to use as an apprentice. So, she ensured you wouldn't be around to stop her. She always was a manipulative bitch."

At that moment Sam returned with a shorter man in tow. "Hey, Bobby, what's goin' on. Who's the chick?"

Bobby gestured for the two to sit down. "Guess I'd better introduce ya then. The taller one is Sam and the other one is Dean.

Dean scoffed. "You hear that Sammy? I'm the other one now."

Sam smacked his brother on the shoulder. "Shut up."

Bobby rolled his eyes at them. "If ya both don't shut the hell up, I'm gonna come over there and smack you. Anyway, as I was saying. These are my friend John's sons. Boys, this is Evie. My daughter, apparently."

Dean stared at her like she had grown an extra head. "If you're his kid, why have we never heard of you?"

Sam looked at her thoughtfully. "You know, Dean. We could call Cas."

Evie was confused. "Who's Cas?"

They didn't seem to hear her. "Dean, you call him. He likes you better."

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam. "We pray to Castiel, to get your feathery ass down here-"

He was cut off by a fluttering sound, as a man appeared behind him. "Hello, Dean. I was…" He trailed off looking at Evie. "Who is she?"

Dean chuckled wryly. "Actually, that's why we called you. She claims to be Bobby's daughter. Is there any way you can use your, uh, angel mojo? You know, to see if it's true?"

Castiel walked over to her and put his hand on her head before she could object. Her head felt a little fuzzy. "Yes. She is his daughter. But you need to know-"

Sam cut him off. "What I'd like to know is-"

"Why I came here?" She finished. "Simple really, my mother was dying and when she told me that Dad is a hunter, I decided I could be of use to him."

"How?" Sam and Dean asked in unison.

It was Bobby who answered them. "She's a witch."

"Ugh, I hate witches. They can't ever keep their bodily fluids to themselves. Creepy." Dean groaned. Then he realized what he had just said. "No offense."

She flinched at his comment.

Sam shook his head at Dean's remark. "Ignore him, he was dropped on his head. Twice." He grinned at her. She couldn't help her smile at that moment. Or the laugh that came out when Dean looked at Sam like a kicked puppy.

Bobby's POV

Bobby watched the girl on the couch joke around with Sam. Wow. He was a father. He always said he never wanted kids, but it wasn't really true. He was just afraid he'd be like his dad, an abusive drunk. He always figured it was better not to risk it. Even so, Evie wasn't a kid anymore.

He studied her quietly. She had long curly reddish-brown hair, a ton of freckles dotting her caramel skin, and bright green eyes. Standing at a diminutive 5'2" she was absolutely tiny, but he could tell that even at her size she was pretty muscular. Looking past the skin tone and curls that she had definitely gotten from Carina, he supposed that she did kinda look like him, especially her hair color. Despite her obvious nervousness from earlier, she seemed pretty at ease now. Her eyes shone as she and Sam teased Dean, reminding Bobby of how he and John acted when they actually got along. Come to think of it, most of their fights were over how John treated his boys.

He wheeled himself to the kitchen and started rummaging through the fridge, getting everything out for meatloaf. It was one of the things his mother taught him how to cook. It was getting close to 6 o'clock, and he was practically starving. He had been wrapped up in books all day and had forgotten to eat. He rarely got a day where no one called for information on hunts or to back up a cover story. He could hear Evie and Sam in the living room talking about hunting and different useful spells for hunts. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard.

-12 am-

Bobby couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts were running through his head. Not to mention his chair was uncomfortable as all hell. He made his way over to Evie. She was deep in her book and didn't notice him. "Is it interesting?"

She looked up. "What?"

He gestured at her book.

"Oh," she said. "It's one of my Mère's grimoires. The rest are in my bag."

Bobby nodded. "Looking for anything in particular?" He was curious. Yeah, he had done a few spells in his time and made the boys' hex bags, but this was a whole different level. Carina had practiced magic for years.

She shifted nervously. "Um, not really." She bit her lip. "Does it bother you, you know, me being a witch?"

He looked at her, confused. "Why would it bother me?"

"It would bother most hunters. I know it bothers Dean." She said, a little bit of sadness in her voice.

"Well, I think you'll find I ain't like most hunters. Hell, I've done spells on occasion for the boys, when they've needed them. And as for Dean, he'll get over it. Those boys, they ain't in a good place right now."

She looked up. "Let me guess. It has something to do with the sudden surge in demonic activity?"

"That's part of it. I'm not sure it's my place, but I'm gonna tell ya anyway. It ain't like it's a secret. You see, Sam was murdered by an asshat who was working for the demon that killed their parents. He severed Sam's spinal cord. Dean went off the walls and made a deal with a crossroads demon."

Evie gaped at him.

"Oh, believe me, it gets worse. Dean makes a deal to bring back Sam, but instead of being given ten years he was given one. So he went to hell. Then he pops outta the ground like a freaking daisy and suddenly Castiel shows up trying to stop Lucifer from rising. Long story short the sixty-six seals got broken and Lucifer rose anyway. Now we're trying to stop the world from ending."

Evie shook her head. "Sounds like a mess." She yawned tiredly.

Bobby patted her leg. "Believe me, it is. Um, I had Sam set up the spare room for you before he left. It ain't a whole hell of a lot, but you can stay here with me. If you want to-" He's cut off by her hugging him.

"Thanks." She whispered. Bobby wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and smiled.

The next day Evie woke up to the sound of birds. Pulling on her jeans and a grey T-shirt, she meandered to the kitchen, where her dad was drinking coffee. "So," he said taking in her bleary-eyed look. "I take it you're not a morning person."

She went to answer him but yawned instead. He chuckled at her. "I ain't one either believe me. Suddenly the phone rang. "Hello? Oh, hey Rufus."

Evie wandered into the living room to look through her dad's books. She could hear him following her in the chair. She wasn't really paying attention to his conversation. She was looking through a book about Norse Mythology when the feeling in the room changed.

"Chin up, Calvary's arrived."

She whirled around to see a pretty good-looking British guy standing in the kitchen. Bobby startled and whipped out a handgun faster than Evie could blink. "Wait one friggin' minute. Crowley? What the hell are you doin' here?"

Bobby stared at her. "You know him?"

Crowley raised an eyebrow. "You could say that." He turned to her. "Heard your mum died. Shame. Hell of a witch."

She scoffed. "Hell of a bitch, more like it."

Crowley smirked. "Most witches are."

"What are you doing here", Bobby growled menacingly.

Crowley looked irritated. "Looking out for Crowley."

Bobby looked exasperated. "Meaning?"

Crowley glared. "The boys are on to ring number 3, but we still need number 4. I'm here to help."

Bobby wheeled forward, looking interested. "You know where Death is?"

They stared at each other for a second.

"No," Crowley admitted. "Haven't the foggiest."

Bobby pulled a shotgun off the wall and cocked it. "Well, then get the hell off my property before I blast you so full of rock salt, you crap margaritas."

Evie couldn't help laughing. Go, dad.

Crowley frowned. "That's a mite unfriendly, seeing as I could be getting you Death's location in about the time it'd take you to reload.

"Your just gonna chat some demons up and hope they don't recognize you." Bobby bit out.

This whole thing was making Evie nervous.

"God, no, that could get me killed. But there is this little spell that I know."

"Is that so."

Crowley looked unfazed. "Results are 100 percent guaranteed."

'Shit.' Evie thought. He wants Dad to make a deal with him.

"Ok, then why are you snake-oiling me?"

Crowley looked away. "Well, it's a little bit… embarrassing. There's a little technicality…"

Evie interrupted. "He needs a human soul."

Bobby stared at her for a minute. "He wants me to sell my soul. Are you freakin' serious?"

Crowley shrugged. "I could always use hers. Just need to borrow it. A temporary loan. I'll give it right back." He shouted in pain as he was shot again.

"You ain't using my daughter's soul for a goddamn thing. If anyone here's gonna sell their soul, it's gonna be me." Bobby wasn't too sure about this. But the boys need Death's ring.

"Excellent. Now pucker up, buttercup." Crowley smirked.

Bobby sighed in annoyance and kissed him. It was surprisingly good.

Evie was laughing silently at her dad's predicament. Oh, teasing him about this would be so fun.

Bobby pulled back, unable to meet the demon's eyes. To his relief, Crowley disappeared instantly.

Turning around, he glared at Evie. "Not a word, Evelyn." He growled.

She just kept on laughing.

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. Please review. It helps me improve.


	2. Crowley

A/N: Here's Chapter 2. I began this only an hour after posting my last chapter. Warning for horrible dialect writing. You'll see what I mean. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything you may recognize.

It was pitch black when Evie awoke. She didn't know what had startled her out of sleep, but she reached for her knife regardless. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw a shadowy figure standing at the foot of her bed.

"Hello, love." Came a low silky voice. "Miss me?"

She growled in irritation. "Crowley, you ass! You scared the hell outta me."

Crowley chuckled. "You sound just like your father. Amazing how alike you are. You look like him, talk like him…"

Evie smirked. "Kiss like him?"

Crowley turned red. "Bloody hell, woman. That was for the deal. I don't know why you insist on going on about it."

"Oh, please. I saw you. You liked it. Poor little Crowley was so disappointed when it ended." She said in a mocking tone.

"Bitch." He grumbled.

"Aww… baby don't be like that. You know I'm teasing."

He sat silent for a minute.

"Ok, didja seriously come here to stare at me or do you have a reason. Cause seriously, I was sleeping." She waited for him to respond.

He smirked. "Well, I can think of better things you can do than sleep…"

She rolled her eyes. "Not in my Dad's house."

"There's always the jeep…" He trailed off suggestively.

The next morning found the pair curled up together in the back of her jeep. Crowley woke first, content to watch her sleep. She looked perfectly innocent with her dark curls spread out around her pale face like a halo. He ran his fingers through her hair, watching the smile that formed on her face. She woke up, smiling at him.

"G' mornin' Crowley" she muttered sleepily. She snuggled closer to him.

"Morning." He looked around for any signs of life outside the house. "We should get up before Moose and Squirrel catch us. Or your dad."

'If Dad found us like this he'd kill us both.' Evie thought as she started getting dressed. She hopped out of the jeep as Crowley disappeared. It had started raining. She headed into the kitchen and made a cup of tea. She was still standing there when Sam and Dean came in.

Sam hugged her from behind. "Hey there, munchkin." He said teasingly.

She glowered at him. "Well, we can't all be frickin' Bigfoot. Besides, I'm short enough to be cute. You're just a freak of nature.

Dean looked into her cup at the light brown liquid. "Ok, what the hell is that?"

Evie clutched her cup possessively. "Tea."

Dean looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "Tea is darker than that."

"Not if you put milk in it."

His face screwed up in disgust. "Ew. That's just nasty."

Sam looked interested. "Can I try?"

She pushed the cup at him. "Have at it. I was gonna start coffee for Dad anyway."

Dean snorted.

She turned around. "What's your problem now?"

Dean's POV

He glared. "You're my problem. You just show up here, announce your existence, then strut around Bobby's house like it's yours. And where the hell do you get to call him dad, you've known him for two days. Two!"

She flinched when he punched the fridge. Her face paled, and her eyes were really wide. Without a word, she turned tail and ran.

Sam pushed him. "Thanks a lot, Dean. Do you realize Bobby loves her already? That I do? She doesn't "strut" around here, Bobby asked her to stay. He wanted her here, and so do I. Now, you can do whatever the hell you want, but I'm going after her." With that, he stormed outside.

Dean rolled his eyes. If Sammy wanted to be friends with the witch then so be it. But when she hurt him, and they always do, Sammy is gonna get a nice big 'I told you so'.

Sam's POV

Sam ran through the rain after Evie, but for such a small woman she was fast. He spotted her at the pond Bobby liked to fish at, walking along the dock. He called out to her as he approached the dock, but a sudden clap of thunder covered up his voice. It startled her, and she slipped. Sam could only watch as she hit her head and slid into the water unconscious. Sam ran to the edge where she had been and without thinking he dove into the water. It was murky, but he could still see. Spotting her, he grabbed her and pulled her to the surface. He laid her on the ground. She wasn't breathing. Swearing, he checked her mouth and finding nothing he forced air into her lungs. He started chest compressions. "C'mon baby girl." He forced more air into her lungs. He did chest compressions again, and this time her eyes shot open.

He turned her on her side as her body heaved, throwing up a lot of water. He held her, petting her hair in an attempt to soothe her. Soon the retching stopped and she lay in his arms gasping for air. "It's ok, I got you, you're ok."

Evie rested against him, trying to catch her breath. She could hear Sam trying to calm her down. "Wha- What happened? Where am I?"

"You're just a little way from Bobby's. You ran here in the storm and you slipped and hit your head. You-" He broke off.

"What?" She asked nervously.

"You drowned, Evie. I... I had to get you breathing. You almost died." He looked miserable.

"You saved me?" It shocked him to see how surprised she looked.

"Of course, I did. Now c'mon, we gotta get back. Do you need me to carry you?"

She protested. "No, I can walk." She tried to stand but fell back down.

He picked her up and carried her in both arms. She had dozed off by the time they got back. For once, he was glad he didn't see Dean. Evie didn't need his bullshit just then. He laid her on the couch, calling for Bobby. Soon enough he came rolling in.

"Where was she?" Bobby asked.

"She ran to the pond, but she slipped off the dock and hit her head. She drowned, but I got her breathing and she seems ok now. I don't think she has a concussion or anything." Sam said, petting her hair again.

Bobby had gotten paler with every word Sam had said. He took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, I'm glad you found her. I just got her, I don't want to lose her." His voice cracked a little at the end.

Sam hated to ask, but it was weird that he hadn't seen Dean yet. "Where's Dean?"

Bobby's expression went from sad to irritated. "Damn idjit took off after I yelled at him for what he said to Evie. That was uncalled for and that stupid sonovabitch knows it."

Sam simply shook his head, resolving to talk with Dean about her when he came back. He ran upstairs and grabbed a blanket to put on her. When he came back down, Bobby was stroking her cheek. He smiled to himself. Bobby made such a good dad. He was definitely a better dad than John ever was.

8:00 pm

Evie's POV

Evie came down the stairs after her shower, planning to study her mom's grimoires some more. She wandered into the kitchen and started making tea. After her drowning mishap earlier, Dean had come back and Sam had laid into him. He had avoided her after that. She sighed. When will Dean get over her being here? She felt the air change.

Turning around, she saw Crowley lounging against the wall. She darted over to him and before she could speak he pulled her into a deep kiss. Crowley pushed her against the wall. "Crowley, I don't think we should-" She trailed off as he ran his hands reverently over her body. She shuddered at the heat in his gaze.

"Shh. If you're quiet they won't catch us." She moaned as he kissed her again, running his fingers through her hair. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the couch. Soon she was on his lap, desperately grinding against him. He started sucking on her neck as his hand crept up her shirt. She panted for air, biting her lips to keep quiet. His other hand slid into her jeans.

He slid two fingers inside her, as he captured her lips again. "Oh, fuck." She gasped. He smirked, his stubble rubbing against her skin. "That's the general idea, yea'." His real accent was starting to bleed through, his voice getting thicker with lust. "Na shoosh. I don' fancy a bullet tonigh'."

She moaned hotly as he roughly fingered her. She laid her head on his neck, moaning as he added a third. He skillfully hit her sweet spot and she bit into his neck. The pain only seemed to drive him wild. She was so close…

At that moment, they heard a click. Startled out of her lust-driven haze she turned her head only to see Bobby sitting there with a shotgun pointed at Crowley's head. "Get your filthy demon hands off my daughter, ya bastard." He yelled furiously. Crowley looked annoyed at being interrupted. "Na don't be a pointin' 'at bloody thing a' me Singer. Ya know it ain't gonna do a goddamn 'ing 'cept piss me off. Now go away unless ye wan' ta join." He glared stonily at Bobby as Evie clutched Crowley's shirt.

"Dad, please don't shoot him." She whimpered as his gaze turned to her.

"You!" He thundered. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? He's a goddamn demon Evelyn!"

Sam and Dean hauled ass into the room to see Bobby holding a gun on Crowley, with Evie still on top of him.

"What the fuck?" Shouted Dean.

Sam didn't even look surprised. He immediately took control of the situation. "Dean, shut up and sit down. Bobby put the gun down."

Bobby didn't move.

"Now, Bobby!" Sam said warningly. "You don't want to accidentally shoot Evie, do you?"

Bobby growled but lowered the weapon.

Sam sighed. Half the fight was over. "You two." He gestured at Evie and Crowley. "Get off of him and sit on opposite ends of the couch." They quietly did so.

She looked down at her feet in embarrassment.

"Ok, Evie. How long has this been going on?" Sam asked patiently.

"We've been together for seven years."

Bobby just stared at her. "You two have been together for seven years. I don't even know what to say about this."

"Dad, he's the reason I was able to go to college. Mom sold me to demons in a bid to get more power. Crowley found me. He cared more about me then she did. He's never hurt me. Never forced me to do anything. He took care of me and when we developed feelings for each other it felt right. Natural." She looked at Bobby, eyes pleading.

Dean snorted. "You think he loves you? He's a demon. He can't love."

She looked at him, angry. "No one's talking to you. You made it clear you don't give a shit about anyone else. I almost died this morning, because of a fight you started."

Crowley looked pissed. "You what?" He turned to Bobby. "What happened?"

Bobby explained to him about the fight and the storm.

Crowley's eyes turned red as he glared at Dean. "Now you listen here, Winchester. The only reason I'm not tearing you limb from limb right now is that Evie likes you. Keep that in mind next time you want to be an utter bastard."

Sam stood up. "Well, this has been one hell of a night. I'm going to bed now. C'mon Dean." He about dragged Dean from the room.

Dean grumbled about sharing a room with pushy little brothers.

Bobby, who by now had mostly calmed down, looked at Evie. "I have two questions for you. Do you really want to be with him?"

She looked up at him and met his eyes. "Yes."

"Is he good to you?"

"Yes."

He took the brake off of his chair. "Well, then I'm not gonna stand in your way." He turned to Crowley. "But if you ever hurt her, I'll kill you myself." With that, he rolled into the library.

Evie looked at Crowley. "Well, that happened."

Crowley just shook his head. "He almost shot me!"

She chuckled at his indignant expression. "Not like it would have hurt you."

"But still!"

She just rolled her eyes. "C'mon ya big drama queen. Let's go to bed, I'm exhausted."

A/N: Well there you are. Please review.


	3. End of Days

A/N: I would like to present the next chapter of Sparrow. I would like to say thank you to xXSexyBedHeadXx for being the first person to follow and favorite my story.

On a side note, a friend of mine pointed out that I use English terms for when Evie refers to Bobby as her dad despite using French for her mom. That is intentional. She only uses French terms for her Mom and Grandparents because that what she called them from the time she learned to speak.

Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, although I would love to have Crowley and Bobby around 24/7. I also do not own anything you may recognize.

Evie stood at the stove, putting the finishing touches on her favorite dish. She enjoyed cooking, especially when she was stressed. For the last several weeks, she hadn't done much besides research on how to get rid of Lucifer. So far, there was nothing. In what little downtime they were getting, Bobby had gotten her a handgun and taught her to shoot. She was a pretty good shot and it gave her a better advantage than just the half-forgotten Jiu-Jitsu training she had gotten as a teen. Bobby had started teaching her to make specialized bullets for hunts, so she didn't run out too quickly. Dean, after a lot of complaining from Sam, had put new features on her Jeep; making a hidden weapons cache under the back seats, removing the doors for a faster exit, installing heavy-duty bumpers, and installing grab bars. The massive showdown between Lucifer and Michael was looming over them, and they were no damn closer to stopping it. Even Crowley was at a loss for ideas. None of them really wanted Sam to sacrifice himself, but it looked like the only viable plan left.

Sighing, she pulled the fries out of the deep fryer and laid them in a strainer. She got the plates ready and put a layer of melted cheese on each. She piled fries on top of the cheese and poured more cheese over them. She drizzled a mix of chili sauce and ghost pepper hot sauce over top. Grabbing her plate, she took the bottle of ranch out of the fridge and went to the living room where everyone else was.

"Food's done." She said, gesturing at the kitchen. Dean was on his feet as soon as the words left her mouth. "Now, hold on. I brought this ranch with me for a reason. I don't use it. But the sauce I put on these is real spicy. The ranch kills some of the spice, so I brought it to dip the fries in."

Bobby and Sam nodded. Dean just rolled his eyes at her. Oh well, if he wanted a mouthful of fire, let him have it. They went in and got their plates and followed her outside. Crowley had informed Bobby about his little 'addition' to their deal a few days ago, and Bobby was ecstatic to have his legs back. Afterwards, he had walked up and down the stairs all night, effectively keeping her from sleeping. That ended after she stomped out of her room and glared at him for it. At least he had the sense to look apologetic.

They sat on chairs outside around a fire pit. The cool air felt good, the air conditioning in the house wasn't working so well, and the humid air was making her curls frizz up badly. She tightened the scarf she used to tie back the wild mess, to little avail. She looked up to see her father braving a bite without ranch, although he had some sitting on the plate just in case.

He looked up at her and smiled softly. They had all grown used to her interesting recipes and Dean had even stopped acting like she was going to burn the house down. Both Bobby and Dean could cook, but neither had seen anything like some of the food she made. She giggled as Dean coughed from the spice before grabbing the bottle of ranch and dousing the fries.

"Damn that was hot, what the hell did you use?" He fanned his mouth like it was on fire. Well, to be fair, it probably felt like it.

"My favorite hot sauce. Crowley pops down to Louisiana to keep me supplied. It's made with ghost peppers." She grinned at them. "It's one of the hottest peppers in the world. The ranch really does bring the heat down though."

Sam just stared as she popped a few more into her mouth. "How do you eat those like that. Even with the ranch, it's still pretty hot. I'm not even gonna try them without."

She shrugged. "I guess it's just a matter of being used to it, My Gran-mere used to make spicy stuff all the time when I was a kid."

Bobby looked at her funny. "Your what?"

Her smile dropped slightly. "My grandmother. She lived with us when I was little. She died when I was six. Mère was… different after that. She was too caught up in her spells to care about me, and she had a mean streak. I never bothered her when she was working on something. Even at six, I knew better." She abruptly changed the subject. "So how do ya like dinner Dad."

Bobby looked up at her. "It's damn good. You need to make this more often. Yeah, it's hot, but it's really good."

She beamed.

Later that night.

Bobby's POV

Bobby sat in bed reading a book he had taken from Evie's book pile. He kept looking around to make sure no one could see what it was. A frickin' romance novel with a cheesy-as-hell name. How could this…thing… be so damn captivating. He looked up as he heard a quiet moan from the bathroom. It sounded like Evie. "What the hell?" He crept into the hall, listening to make sure it wasn't …activities he would rather not walk in on. Again. He heard it again just as he reached the door. It was higher pitched this time but sounded more like an injured animal than a person.

He rushed into the room to find Evie curled up naked on the shower floor, clutching her head. Turning off the shower, he knelt down and put his hand on her arm. Her eyes stayed clenched. "Hey, it's me. What's happenin' to ya?"

She squinted up at him, whimpering as the light hit her eyes. "Dad?" she mumbled.

"Yeah darlin' it's me. Do ya need to go to the hospital?"

"No." She mumbled. "Just turn the light out. Call Crowley. The phone's on my bed."

He stood up and almost ran to her room. He immediately spotted her phone and scrolled through the contacts till he found Crowley's number. He hit the call button and held it to his ear.

It rang twice before Crowley picked up. "Hey Evie, I- "

"Crowley, it's Bobby. I need you to get to my house, now. Evie's laying in the shower, and won't let me help her. She said to call you." The phone hung up. He looked at it. Did it lose signal or something? He heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He met Crowley outside the door. They rushed to the bathroom.

Crowley took one look at her. "A migraine. Go get a towel and turn out all the lights." He said in a low voice. Bobby did as Crowley said. Crowley wrapped the towel lightly around her head and picked her up. She whimpered at the movement.

"Shh. It's ok little sparrow. Just taking you to bed." He whispered calmingly. He carried her to bed and laid her down. He covered her up and grabbed her purse. Bobby watched him dig around until he pulled out two prescription bottles. He took two out of one bottle and one out of the second. He had her take them with a bottle of water. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

He motioned to Bobby and they went downstairs.

Bobby turned to him. "She has migraines?"

Crowley nodded. "It's a witch thing. Those who were born with their abilities get them most often. Like Evie and my mother."

Bobby looked surprised. "Your mother?"

"All demons were humans once. I sold my soul back in 1712 for… Well, I'm not telling you. It was a bit stupid, and I was quite drunk. Anyway, my mother was a natural witch and she had migraines all the time. It's easier to help Evie than it was helping my mother. Modern medicine works wonders. She just sleeps through it."

"What did you give her?" Bobby needed to know for the future.

"Two pain pills and a sleeping pill. I keep her supplied." He looked at Bobby. "What? Being a demon has its perks."

Bobby just looked at him weirdly. "If you say so. I'm heading to bed. Can you… you know, stay with her."

Crowley met his eyes. "Yes, I can do that."

Evie's POV

Around 4 am Evie woke with Crowley's arm slung across her. She panicked. "Crowley, wake up!"

He mumbled in his sleep. "I don't wan' ta. Go back ta sleep, Evie."

She shook him. He sat up and glared at her. "What tha hell, Evie?"

"C'mon ya gotta get up before Dad finds you here. Do you wanna get killed?"

He just rolled his eyes. "Evie, your dad knows I'm here. You had a migraine and he called me. He asked me to stay with you."

Evie was shocked. "Oh."

He laid back down. "Yes. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep. It's too damn early." He was asleep again almost instantly.

She laid down beside him. The last thing she felt before falling asleep was Crowley wrapping his arm around her again.

When she finally woke again, she could smell breakfast cooking. She stumbled down the stairs, almost falling down them. To her surprise Crowley was still there, sitting in a chair, drinking tea. He looked over to see where the noise was coming from and saw her gaping at him. "Sit down Evie. I made breakfast. Your dad and the boys went out this morning. They're going to get Death's ring and stop Lucifer."

She was pissed. "They left without me?"

"They didn't want you to get hurt. And to be honest, I can't say I blame them." Crowley watched her over his mug.

She rolled her eyes. He was right of course. She didn't have near enough experience. Hell, she barely had any. "So, what do ya plan on doing then?"

He got up and put sausages and eggs on a plate for her. He sat it on her lap. "We are going to re-ward this place. I mean, sure Singer has them warded against your basic stuff, but we can make them more selective. He took down his demon warding because of me, but now everyone can get in. But if we can put up a ward that still allows me access then you're still protected. It's also not warded against most creatures. They think it's safe here, but believe me, there is a lot we can fix. I also have a list of Angel sigils that Feathers gave me."

She sat back in her chair. "That's gonna take a hell of a lot of blood. We'll need to kill someone to get enough. Bleed 'em dry."

"That's why we're leaving. We gotta get far from here. I have a warehouse out in Evansville, Indiana. We can snatch someone no one will miss."

Evie looked at the map. "Got anyone in mind?"

Crowley smirked. "There's this man. Real bastard. He raped and killed his daughters. No one's going to miss him."

"You know where to find him?"

Crowley nodded.

She smiled. "Well, let's get to work."

He used his powers to transport them directly to the warehouse.

"I had one of my demons collect him. He's in there."

She blinked. "One of your demons?"

Crowley looked pleased with himself. "With Lucifer trying to jumpstart his fight with Michael, he's been a bit preoccupied. So, I took advantage of it to take control of hell."

"So, you're what. The new devil?" She laughed.

"I prefer King of Hell, actually."

She smiled at him. "It has a nice ring to it. Are you ready?"

He pulled open the door. Inside the building, a man was stretched across a torture rack. When he spotted them, he let out a whimper? This could not be happening. Crowley smiled at him like an old friend.

"Ah, here's the man of the hour. Jacob Reynolds, meet my beautiful girlfriend Evelyn. Evie, meet our fine guest." Crowley smiled sadistically and went on. "Would you like to do the honors, sweetheart?" She nodded and he handed her a baseball bat.

She approached him, smiling sweetly. She looked him over. He was trembling, terrified, and looked like he was going to piss himself. Her voice sounded sickly sweet, and she spoke almost in a whisper. "So, you really thought you could hurt innocent children and get away with it? Unfortunately, we have other matters to attend to, so we can't punish you properly. Although…" Evie paused for effect. "We can take what we want and then send to the boys downstairs. They would absolutely love you."

"P-please." He stammered. "Have m-mercy."

Her voice was cold as ice. "Like you had mercy on little Rose and Allie? You deserve none. It truly is a shame that we're rather busy today. I could have so much fun with you. Oh, well. It is what it is." With that, she swung hard and knocked him out cold.

She looked up at Crowley who had been watching her in appreciation. "Your turn."

She watched as he sat the containers on the floor placing a length of medical tubing into each one. They connected into a single tube. He quickly found a good vein in the man's arm and slid the needle in, taping it down. He attached the tube to the needle, starting blood to flow into the containers. He pointed at the demons he had on guard. "You two. Keep watch on him. Call me when it's done.

After all the blood was collected and the body disposed of, they spent the next few hours setting up the wards. Crowley had been able to convince Castiel to give him the tiniest bit of his grace, just enough to make the angel wards recognize him. They spent the rest of their day waiting for Bobby to come back. When he finally did, he explained what had gone down. Lucifer was locked back in his cage, but Sam had sacrificed himself to do it. Dean was done. He was leaving the life to be with Lisa and Ben. Bobby was a wreck. Evie curled up against him on the couch. Crowley got out the strongest whiskey he had and together they kept him company all night.

A/N: Yes, she pretty much made Voodoo Fries. I had them at Red Robin a couple weeks ago and they were amazing. So, I adapted them and made a version I could make at home. As you see in this chapter, Evie isn't always good. Crowley enjoys it when she's like this. They both have a sadistic streak. Although, his is exponentially worse than hers. Anyway, please review. Bye!


	4. Lightweight

A/N: This chapter drifts a bit from canon. There some language in this chapter. Just warning you. I am currently deciding what pairings I will have, but some are already set in stone.

On a side note, the way I see the whole sleeping and eating thing is that most angels and demons see it isn't necessary, so they don't bother. But Crowley doesn't care, he will eat if he wants to, and will sleep if he's bored. He doesn't need to, but does it because he can.

Disclaimer. I do not own Supernatural, or anything else you may recognize.

The next six months were difficult. They hadn't heard from Dean since that night. Bobby had been a wreck, but after a couple weeks he pulled it together and started working again. Hunters called in for various things but, aside from a Rugaru in Dayton, there wasn't really much that Bobby actually hunted. Everyday seemed to run together, and most of the time Evie couldn't tell you what day it was.

That was until Castiel showed up, looking frantic. Evie immediately knew something had happened to Dean. She flew off the couch and grabbed his arm. "What happened? Where is he?"

Castiel stared at her for a moment. "Construction accident. He's in a hospital. Unconscious."

"Where?" She demanded.

"Riverview Health. Noblesville, Indiana. Just outside Cicero."

She ran upstairs to Bobby's room. "Dad, get up, we gotta go. Dean's hurt."

Bobby sat up quickly from where he had been lying in bed reading. "I'll be at the Jeep in 5."

She grabbed her bag from her room and took off down the stairs. Castiel disappeared, most likely to keep an eye on Dean.

A few minutes later, Bobby came rushing out the door. "I'm ready. Do you know where to go?" She nodded sharply, and they tore off down the road. They drove for almost twelve hours. By the time they finally got there, Evie was extremely worried about Dean. She paced nervously as Bobby asked the receptionist what room Dean was in.

On their way up the elevator, Bobby put his hand on her shoulder to keep her from pacing. "Calm down Evie. He's gonna be ok."

The elevator opened on the fourth floor and she hurried down the hallway to Dean's room.

The next day.

Dean winced as he opened his eyes. Everything hurt. He looked around, extremely groggy, to see Lisa sitting in a chair at the end of his bed. "Lisa… Where am I?" He croaked. She looked up quickly, hearing his voice.

"Dean! How are you feeling?" She asked, relief evident in her voice.

"Sore, but I'm okay. How long was I out?" He dreaded the answer.

"Just since yesterday. Last night this girl came in and hasn't left the room since. She's asleep over there." She sounded a bit odd.

He looked over to where she was pointing. Evie lay asleep in a recliner, her mess of dark curls falling over the side. Had she really stayed up here? How did she even find out? He assumed that since she was here, Bobby was around here somewhere as well. Sure enough, Bobby came in with a bag of food.

"Hey Bobby," Dean said quietly.

Bobby almost dropped the bag. "Dean? You're awake. When-" He stopped. He shook Evie awake.

"What the hell, dad? Where's the fucking fire?"

Dean chuckled at her.

Bobby huffed. "I woke ya up because Dean's awake ya damn idjit."

"Holy shit, seriously?" She jumped up out of her chair and flung herself at him. "Oh, my god. Your finally awake."

He coughed. "Not for long, if you don't let loose so I can breathe."

Blushing furiously, she let go of him and stood up.

Lisa looked perplexed. "Dean, who are they?"

"They're my family."

He was kept in the hospital for another night for observation. He was released the next morning and went back to Lisa's. Evie and Bobby stuck around for a while, but eventually went home. They went on, same as they did before. Crowley dropped by to be with Evie now and again, but he was pretty busy getting Hell in order. After Lilith's death and Lucifer's return, Hell had been in chaos. As the new King of Hell, Crowley had made some major changes. Not that Evie had any idea what they were.

Six more months had passed before they heard from Dean again. This time, he brought Lisa and Ben up with him to keep them safe. Evie was thrown for a loop though when Sam came in behind them. She threw holy water at him and cut him with the silver knife Bobby kept by the door. Nothing. Her eyes teared up as flung herself at him.

"Sam… It's really you. How are you alive?" She buried her face in his chest.

His voice sounded tense. "I have no idea." He nodded to Bobby. "Hey Bobby."

She turned around, only to see no expression on her dad's face as he nodded back. "Sam."

Dean stared at them. "You knew?" He growled, facing Bobby. "You knew Sam was alive."

Bobby looked down. "Yeah."

"How long?" Dean questioned.

Bobby looked pained. "Look-"

Dean cut him off. "How long?"

Bobby crossed his arms. "All year."

Dean glared at Evie. "And you?"

She shook her head. "Dean, I had no idea. I-"

"I didn't tell her." Bobby growled. "I knew if I told her, she'd find a way to tell you. I wasn't gonna risk it."

Dean was angry and hurt. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me."

Bobby wasn't done. "And I'd do it again.

"Why?" Dean was pissed.

"Because you got out, Dean. You walked away from the life, and I was so damn grateful. You got no idea."

Dean stepped towards Bobby. "Do you have any idea what walking away meant for me."

"Yeah. A woman, and a kid, and not getting your guts ripped out at age 30. That's what it meant."

"That woman and that kid, I went to them because you asked me to." That was mostly directed at Sam.

"Good." Bobby yelled.

Dean looked back at him, looking miserable. "Good for who? I showed up on their doorstep half out of my head with grief. God knows why they even let me in. I drank too much, I had nightmares. I looked everywhere. I collected hundreds of books, trying to find some way to bust you out." He pointed at Sam, his eyes blazing.

For the first time in this entire argument, Sam spoke. "You promised you'd leave it alone."

"Of course, I didn't leave it alone. Sue me!" He looked back at Bobby. "A damn year? You couldn't put me outta my misery?"

Bobby looked tortured. "Look, I get it wasn't easy. But that's life! And it's as close to happiness as I've ever seen a hunter get. It ain't like I wanted to lie to you." He looked at Dean, and then at Evie. "Either of you. But you were out, Dean."

Dean scoffed. "Do I look out to you?" He looked around at them, but nobody answered. He shook his head and left the room.

It wasn't long before Dean left again. Sam stuck around for a bit and then left to meet up with the Campbells. Evie helped Lisa and Ben settle in, showing them where everything was. She went back to her room, not ready to face Bobby. She curled up on her bed pulling her knees to her chest.

'Why?' She thought. "Why didn't he tell me. He knew how bad I was grieving. Hell, he made me believe **he** was grieving.' Then a thought occurred to her. Did Crowley know? Or was he just as much in the dark. Surely, he wouldn't keep it from her. She needed to talk to him. She pulled out her phone and called him.

"Hello, love. What do you need?"

"Crowley, is there any way you could meet me later. We need to talk."

He sounded a bit nervous. "Alright, how about 7. At McNally's. Sound ok?"

"Yeah. I'll be there. Thanks, Crowls."

"No problem, Evie. I got to go, ok?"

"Ok. Love you."

"You too."

6 pm.

She sat on the couch reading a book, pointedly ignoring Bobby, who was across the room. Looking at the time, she stood up. Without a glance at Bobby, she pulled on her boots. "I'm heading out. Crowley's meeting me in town. I'll be back in a few hours." She walked out the door. Hopping in the Jeep, she flew out of the driveway.

She drove through town, looking for the bar Crowley mentioned. She found it, parked, and headed inside. As expected, Crowley was sitting at the corner of the bar, two identical glasses of whisky in front of him. Knowing him though, he was probably on his third.

She quickly sat down and drained her glass, enjoying the burning sensation as it slid down her throat. "Today has been one hell of a day."

He raised an eyebrow and ordered another. "Well, you're awfully tense. What's going on?"

Evie shook her head. "Just an argument with Dad."

Crowley scoffed. "Babe, I know your 'arguments'. Most likely, he did something to piss you off and you're giving him the cold shoulder."

She scowled. "Sam's alive."

"Is he now? Interesting." He downed his glass. "Didn't expect that."

"Yeah, but apparently Dad knew all year. Apparently, I couldn't be trusted not to tell Dean." She drank again and crossed her arms irritably.

Signaling the bartender, Crowley nodded. "Ah, now there's the truth of it. You're hacked off at daddy for not telling you that Moose was alive."

Evie snorted. "Dean deserved to know. He was heartbroken over Sam. He still could've stayed out of hunting. Dad knew all year, that Sam was alive, and he said nothing."

Crowley sighed. Maybe she had drunk enough to hear him out. "Evie, listen to me. I know those boys better than they'd like. The minute Dean knew Sam was alive, especially if he got out right after he went in, Dean would have dropped everything to be back with him." The sheer fact that Crowley used their names instead of his nicknames for them said volumes about how serious he was.

Evie shook her head. "Why did he think I would tell him?" She downed her third glass.

Crowley put his hands on hers. "Because you care about the boys too much to not tell him. It would have hurt you not to tell him. Your dad left you out of it for your own sake. To protect you."

She laid her head in her hands. She didn't ever drink much and the whiskey was hitting her hard.

Crowley noticed this and paid. He took her keys out of her pocket and drove her back since alcohol didn't effect demons much. She fell asleep on the way home, so Crowley carried her into the house. Bobby was laying on the couch reading, and looked up sharply when Crowley cleared his throat. His eyes widened. "Is she ok?"

"She's just drunk. I'm going to put her to bed." Crowley carried her up the stairs and laid her down. He went back downstairs and sat with Bobby. "She does not do well with alcohol. Bloody lightweight. She told me about the argument. Honestly, I agree with you. She would have told him. I got her drunk enough to listen to me and I think I talked her down."

Bobby nodded. "Does she always do that? Ignore ya when she's mad?"

Crowley shook his head. "She isn't mad, just upset. She thinks you feel like you can't trust her. Obviously, you do trust her, so that's not actually the problem. Just… give her time." He stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'm needed in Hell." With that, he disappeared.

Bobby trudged upstairs, looking in on Evie. She was out of it. He went to his room, picked up a new book and read until he dozed off.


	5. First Hunt

A/N: And we are back with the next chapter. Sorry the last chapter took so long. Work and school got in the way and had a little bit of writer's block. It was annoying. But now I'm back.

So, we are now five chapters in, and I have to say I wasn't expecting this to have very many follows. Let alone favorites. I do very much appreciate them. However, I am no too sure how people are actually feeling about this story, and I am always open to suggestions and new ideas. Including who I should pair Sam and Dean with, or if it should even happen at all. However, some things in this story are pretty much set in stone. I have a bit of a plan, but like I said, I am open to suggestions. So, if you have the time or ideas to tell me, please review. I do take constructive criticism, but please no flames. Thank you.

All grammar errors in dialogue are intentional.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything else you recognize.

The next morning, he found Evie sitting in the living room with a cup of coffee. He noticed a bottle of whiskey sitting next to the coffee maker and looked at her oddly. She shrugged.

"Crowley left it. Help yourself to it if ya want." She said hoarsely as she raised her cup to her lips. She sounded as terrible as she looked. Her hair was a wild mess, and yesterday's eyeliner was smeared giving her racoon-eyes. She was only wearing a tank top and a pair of boxers. When she stretched, the top rode up and he could see a cluster of black roses covering her left side and trailing down under her waistband.

"Anything interesting going on today. Or are we gonna stay home all day."

He chuckled quietly as she walked in and poured another cup of coffee. "Well, as it happens, I do have a case to tackle. And uh, I was gonna take you. But if you're too hungover…" He trailed off suggestively, taking a sip of coffee.

She immediately perked up a bit. "A case? Where? Hold on I'll be right back." She flew up the stairs.

Bobby grinned and shook his head. He didn't think he was ever that hyper. Must be from Adrianne. Thinking about her put him in a mood. She was the reason he had only just met his daughter. 'Course at the same time, she was the reason he even had a daughter. But from what little he could get outta her, her life wasn't exactly sunshine and rainbows. She rarely talked about her life from before she met Crowley. He mentally resolved to ask her about that someday.

At that moment Evie came tearing back down the stairs. She was wearing a black tank top that was too big on her and jeans. "Are we taking the Jeep or your car?" She asked breathlessly.

"We can take the Jeep." He was glad she had it. His car was about on its last leg.

"Good. I don't think your cars gonna last much longer to be honest."

He almost choked on the last of his coffee.

She stared at him. "Dad are you ok?"

He coughed. "Yeah. Just took me by surprise, that's all."

She looked at him quizzically.

"When you said that, I was thinking the same thing. About the car." He clarified.

"Oh." She looked surprised. "That's weird."

"Tell me about it." He muttered.

"So?" She pushed.

He looked at her like she had lost her mind. "So, what?"

She rolled her eyes. "What are we hunting."

He was slightly taken aback. "Oh." He paused for a moment. "Vampires. Heard that some people went missing over the last few months over in Centerville. One turned up dead a couple days ago. Drained of blood. Figured we'd go ahead and take 'em out. A bit heavy for your first hunt, but you'll be fine. Just don't let em bleed on ya."

"Nice." She looked pleased. Maybe a little too much.

"Ok, ya got everything? Machete, fake ID, suit?"

"In the Jeep. Here, take this. For protection." She threw a white satchel to Bobby.

He caught it, looking up at her with raised eyebrows. "A hex bag. Seriously?"

"Trust me, it works." She pulled another out of her pocket.

Bobby glared. "I'm old, not stupid. I know they work, I just wasn't expectin' you to have them just layin' around. Your mother never seemed the type to bother with hex bags. I figured she never taught you."

Evie rolled her eyes. "She didn't. Now can we go?"

"Yeah, we can go. Are you driving, or am I?" He wasn't going to press the witchcraft subject, for now. That could wait.

She threw the keys to him. "You'd know better than me how to get there."

He started the Jeep, laughing when the CD player startled her as it blared some Taylor Swift song.

"Damn demon fucking with my music." She muttered mutinously.

Bobby turned it down to a more reasonable volume. He stared at her for a minute. Her shirt was hanging off one shoulder. "Is that Sam's shirt?"

She looked down. "Hmm… I think so. Wonder how it ended up in my closet." She picks at it. "I guess it's mine now."

He raised his eyebrows. "You sound like Dean."

She looked at him like he was insane. "How's that?"

"When he was little, I think about six, he used to find my shirts layin' about and they would end up in his and Sam's room. When I tried to get them back he would tell me they were in his room, so they were his now."

She snorted. "Are you serious?"

"Deadly. John would come back, go through Dean's stuff and give me my shirts back. It was funny as all hell watching him argue with Dean about not having room in the car for all of them. We agreed that Dean could keep one, though. As far as I know, it' in the trunk."

It was a 45-minute drive, most of which Evie spent reading some of Bobby's notes on vampires. They stopped at a motel in Beresford since there were no motels in Centerville. They walked up to the counter. The woman at the desk looked at them a little funny.

Bobby cleared his throat. "We want a room for the night. Two beds. We're on our way to see my ex-wife in Omaha." Bobby lied easily as he handed her a credit card.

Evie fell into step quickly. At twenty-six she still looked young enough to pass as an older teen. "Ugh dad." She whined dramatically. "I don't know why you always have to stop. Can't we just go? I wanna see Mom."

"Do you ever quit complainin'?" Bobby growled. He rolled his eyes and looked at the desk attendant. "Sorry about her, miss. Teenagers, huh? I miss the days when she was tiny, cute, and did what I told her."

The desk attendant fell for it hook, line, and sinker. She smiled sympathetically at Bobby as she handed him a room key and his card. "Room 13. It's all yours. Oh, by the way. We have wi-fi and complimentary breakfast. Have a nice stay."

"Thank you very much." Bobby was laying it on thick. "C'mon Marcie, let's go." She stomped after him as they turned the corner. Their room was just a few doors down.

No sooner had the door closed then Evie busted out into giggles. "Oh, man. She really fell for that."

"Yeah, people sure are gullible. It don't take much to fool those bozos. You go grab a shower and get suited up. The way you look right now, I'd be surprised if those vamps didn't take one look at you and make a run for it. And you still smell like booze."

She chucked her shirt at him for his comment and ran to the bathroom before he could retaliate.

Bobby shook his head at her antics. He pulled a suit out of his bag and started changing. It wasn't long before he was ready to go. Evie came prancing out of the bathroom in just her underwear.

Bobby quickly looked away. "Umm, hello… Man in the room."

Evie bent over her bag to get her suit. "Umm, so… Ain't nothing you haven't seen before. Actually, you've seen me completely naked so don't even go there."

He couldn't help it. "It was scary then too. I almost went blind."

She scoffed. "Ass."

"Damn straight."

She got dressed pretty quick after that. She combed her hair and put it in a bun. She did one final check in the mirror before sliding her gun into the waistband of her pants and following Bobby out. They snuck out the back, and to the side of the building where the Jeep was parked. They slid in and headed towards Centerville.

As they approached the town, Evie started to get nervous. 'Please don't fuck this up.' She thought.

Their first stop was the sherrif's office. They strode in and immediately went to the deputy's desk. The deputy looked up at them, looking bored. "What do ya need?"

They flashed their badges. "Agents Taylor and Scott. FBI." Bobby said confidently. "We're investigating the body your people found just outside of town.

"Why do the FBI give a crap about some dead guy all the way out here.?"

Evie stared coolly at him. "We just go where they send us." Good thing Bobby taught her what to say to people that ask questions.

The deputy sighed. "What do you need?"

"We need to see the body and get a copy of the ME's report. We also need the information of any friends or family he may have had."

"No friends, family dead, but he did spend most nights at the only bar in town. Jack's Tavern. Useless old bastard. He was the town drunk."

Evie noticed her dad flinch at the term. They followed the deputy downstairs to the morgue.

As they entered, the sharp smell of antiseptic hit Evie, making her cringe. The ME was standing over the table, taking notes on the condition of the cadaver in front of her.

Deputy Johnson cleared his throat. "Dr. Evans."

"What is it?" She snapped, not even looking at him.

Evie pulled out her badge. "Agents Wilson and Scott, ma'am. We're from the FBI."

Dr. Evans sighed and turned around. She stared at them for a moment. "Well, this is a new one."

Evie's gut twisted. 'Oh, shit. We're found out.' She thought. She tried to keep her expression neutral, but was freaking out internally.

"What's that, ma'am?" Bobby asked calmly.

"Just never seen FBI agents who were actually polite before." Dr. Evans smiled softly. "Now, what can I do for you, agents?

Eve almost sighed in relief. "We're looking into the recent death of Rodger Carrow."

Dr. Evans nodded slowly. "Alright, I'll get you the files."

She was barely gone a minute. "Alright then, here's all the files, I've got. I hope they help.

Evie smiled at her. "Thank you, ma'am."

Once they were back in the Jeep, Evie let out a long sigh. "For a minute there, I thought we were done for."

"Ya did fine." Bobby put his hand on her leg. "This is your first hunt. It's ok to be nervous. God knows I was. Rufus just about had to do all the talking." He patted her leg and started the Jeep.

The drive to the bar was silent as Evie poured over the file. Standard stuff. Bite marks on the throat, arms, and legs. It was ruled an animal attack, because as far as the authorities knew, that's all it could have been.

They stopped in front of the bar. Bobby turned to her. "Alright, so here's how we're gonna do this. You stay here and keep watch, I'm gonna talk to the bartender. I don't think I'm gonna run into problems, but bars are good places for vampires to scope out victims."

Evie thought he was over-explaining a bit. Yes, this was her first hunt, but she already knew how a lot of creatures behaved. "Got it." She wasn't too keen on being left out here, but she supposed it would be best. If something went down, she would see it coming.

Of course, nothing happened and her dad came back looking rather pleased. "Well, there wasn't much info on the victim, but we do have a lead on the vampires' location. An old house, just west of town. The bartender said a group of 20-somethings have been out there raising hell. Newcomers. Definitely sounds like our guys."

She nodded. "So, what are we gonna do?"

Bobby thought for a moment. "We still have a several hours before nightfall. We could hit them now, if you're up to it. The vamps will still be asleep so we'll have a nice head start. You got some dead man's blood in the back?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Crowley helped me stock up last year, after I said I was gonna start hunting."

They drove in silence for a few minutes. Evie looked over at her dad. He seemed worried.

"What's gonna happen when you run into demons. They've been more active in the last couple years than they've ever been. I mean, he IS the king of hell. You'll be hunting them too."

"Yeah, we talked about that." She paused for a moment. "He said if they're stupid enough to be caught, then they deserve whatever they get."

"Damn… That's harsh." Bobby wasn't sure what to think about that.

Evie shrugged. "It is what it is."

Bobby pulled to the side of the road. They could see the farm just ahead.

Evie climbed into the back and got out their machetes. She slid back up front and got out of the Jeep. She handed Bobby his machete. Together they snuck up to the house.

Bobby picked the door open and they slipped inside silently. There were four cots scattered around the room, the vampires still asleep.

She stood guard as Bobby checked the other rooms. He came back into her view and shook his head. Nothing.

They stood over the nearest two vampires and simultaneously swung their blades, taking the heads clean off. The sound was enough to wake the rest of the vamps and Bobby quickly dispatched his next one. Evie felt the warm spray of blood hit her face as she beheaded the last one. It was done.

"That was… surprisingly easy. We got lucky. Caught them entirely off guard. Small nest, too." Bobby looked up at her. "Let's get out of here."

She was quiet on the drive back to the motel. Bobby kept checking on her, making sure she was ok. "You did good out there. Real good. I'm proud of you."

"I killed them." Her voice was shaky. "I didn't even think, I just swung."

He nodded grimly. "Killing's a hard thing. Especially the first." He suppressed a shudder as memories from the war flooded into his mind. "And as bad as it sounds, it doesn't go away. You just get better at repressing it and keep it in your head that with every life you take, you save countless more."

"Sam and Dean don't seem to have any trouble." Evie wiped her nose on her sleeve.

Bobby sighed. "They've been doing this since they were teenagers. Hell, Dean started long before that. Sam spent a lot of time having trouble killing anything with a human body. For a while there so did Dean. But honestly, I think something inside Dean… broke. When Dean went to Hell, I don't know, but he's gotten colder about killing. And I don't know what's going on with Sam, but he's different. Honestly, he kinda scares me. But I don't know how to help. Hell, I don't know if I can help."

"I just-" She stopped.

"You just what darlin'?"

"I didn't think it would affect me is all. I've done some shit. Mère's spells tend to need blood. She always made me follow her. Even the new wards around the Salvage Yard..." She trailed off.

Bobby nodded grimly. "Causing a death and personally killing someone are still different. Those people you and Adrianne bled. You left them to die, right. Didn't stick around?"

She shook her head. "No. They were always alive when we left them. Barely."

"This is the first time you've truly watched someone die at your own hands. It's normal to be freaked out." He put his hers.

The remainder of the drive was spent in silence.

A/N: I hope that wasn't too terrible. Please let me know what you thought about this chapter. I love feedback.


	6. Bones

A/N: Warning for language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything else you may recognize.

 _Adrianne glared at the child in front of her. "Hurry up, you imbècile."_

 _Evelyn's gloved hand shook as she took the intoxicated man's arm, a knife clenched in her other hand. She quickly ducked her head. "Oui, mama." She positioned his arm over the funnel and cut deeply into his wrist. She grimaced as spurt of blood hit her._

 _Adrianne glanced around the alley. "It shouldn't be long now." It wasn't. Within five minutes they had enough blood for the next couple of months. Adrianne took the funnel out of the jug and put the cap on. She paid no attention to Evelyn as she put everything neatly on the plastic liner of the trunk. Finally, she turned to her daughter. "Stop sniveling and get in the car."_

 _Evelyn pulled herself to her feet, and slid into the backseat. Adrianne got in and threw a container of baby wipes to her. "Here, get cleaned up before you get us caught."_

 _Evelyn did her best to clean the blood off of her as Adrianne drove. The seven-year-old shivered in disgust. Even though it was gone, it was like she could still feel the blood on her face, and was trying desperately not to throw up._

 _Her discomfort must have shown on her face, because Adrianne scoffed. "How can you hope to be anything like me if you can't even stomach a little blood. I don't think I was ever as much of a wimp as you." She rolled her eyes._

 _Evelyn looked down at the floorboard. In truth, she didn't want to be like Adrianne. She terrified her. She just wanted to be normal._

Evie awoke to the sounds of Bobby moving around the motel room. She coughed, and he looked at her.

"Did I wake you?" He asked.

"No." She lied. She sat up in the bed. "What are you doing?"

He looked sheepish. "I've… uh… been up for a while. I wanted to be sure we didn't leave anything. I have everything packed up. We can leave as soon as you're ready.

She nodded and climbed out of bed. She changed into a clean set of clothes and they headed out.

The drive back to Sioux Falls was spent in silence.

The next two months were pretty uneventful. Just a few days ago Dean had taken Lisa and Ben to their new house. He and Sam was off somewhere hunting. The house was quiet.

Evie was sitting in her bedroom reading and having a smoke, when she heard a loud bark from downstairs. "What the hell?" She muttered, slipping out of bed. She silently walked down the hallway and downstairs.

"Balls in your court Robert." She perked up, hearing Crowley's silky voice. "Ten years of living, or ten years as Alpo."

She almost snorted. 'Is he still trying to get his soul back.' She loved her dad, but sometimes he was too easy to lead on. She knew Crowley fully intended to give Bobby back his soul. He was just screwing with him.

As she turned the corner, she saw Bobby flick out his knife, and scrape away at the glowing devils' trap on the floor. Crowley watched him smugly.

Bobby raised his knife threateningly. "This ain't over."

Crowley smirked. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He stepped forward and turned so he was uncomfortably close to Bobby. "Happy hunting." He made to leave, but stopped. "Oh, and say hello to Evie for me." He winked and Bobby growled. With that, Crowley strutted out the door, leaving Bobby fuming.

Biting her lip in an attempt to not laugh, Evie climbed the stairs, and back to her room. She slipped back into bed, to finish her book and her cigarette. She smashed the butt into the ash tray, and turned over. She was asleep not long after.

They spent the next day researching a monster for Sam and Dean. Bobby had broken into the Sioux Falls University Library and took some books. It was an all-night job. Evie watched as Bobby started to nod off around 2:47 only to wake with a start at 3:02. He popped some caffeine pills and drank some more coffee. It was just past 5 and she was starting to fall asleep on her book when Bobby found what they were looking for. "It's a Lamia. Ancient Greece." He gestured at her. "You relax. I gotta call the boys." The call wasn't very long and by the look on his face, Dean had hung up on him yet again. "You're welcome." He muttered sarcastically at the phone. He put down the phone and yawned.

They heard a yell from the basement. "Hey, I'm still down here."

Bobby rolled his eyes and went down into the basement. Evie shook her head. Bobby was trying to get information on Crowley. He had asked her first of course. She didn't know too much about him. Nothing useful, anyway.

Evie was sprawled out on the couch, reading one of her Mère's grimoires She could her the demon screaming from downstairs. "Huh. Dad must be torturing her." She looked up, hearing the doorbell. 'Who the fuck would that be?' she thought, standing up. Crowley would just pop in and the Winchesters usually just walked in. It rang again. She crept to the door, gun in hand. She stood on her tiptoes and peered through the peephole. A cute blonde woman stood there, holding a covered tray.

Evie slid her gun back down into her waistband and opened the door. "Hey there. Um… I'm just gonna assume you're here for…

The words were barely out of her mouth before Bobby was behind her. "Marcy."

"Bobby Singer. How long have we been neighbors?" She just kept smiling.

Bobby looked confused. "Six months?" He guessed.

"Well don't you think it's time you welcomed me into the neighborhood?" She giggled. She handed Bobby the tray and uncovered it. "My famous ginger peach cobbler. Take a whiff. Seriously I'm a genius."

Bobby sniffed the cobbler. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

Marcy smiled back.

The demon downstairs screamed for help. Bobby covered it up with a comment about horror flicks being a guilty pleasure.

Evie closed the door slightly. 'More like us yelling at the people onscreen not to do stupid crap.'

Marcy bought it. "Oh, I love scary movies. Hey, have you seen "Drag Me to Hell?"

Bobby looked uncomfortable. "Trying to avoid it."

"But it's fantastic. And who are you darling?"

Evie looked at her to see who she was talking to. Marcy was looking back at her expectantly. 'Oh. She meant me.' Evie thought. 'Well Evie, aren't you dumb.'

Bobby saved her from answering. "My daughter, Evie. She's a little shy."

Marcy seemed completely unperturbed. She smiled again "Aww. Well, why don't y'all come by Saturday at 7 o'clock. I'll fix you dinner, and I'll whip up a batch of my white chocolate popcorn, and we can watch it. Deal?"

Bobby looked down and sighed. "Sounds super, Marcy. But, uh…"

Marcy looked disappointed for a second but perked right back up. "Okay, no worries. Um, hey, one other thing. Uh, my wood chipper, it's a piece of crap, you know. It just broke down on me, and I hear your quite handy. Maybe you could come over and take a look? You know, just, whenever."

"I'll see what I can do." Bobby agreed.

Marcy looked excited. "Okay."

They awkwardly shook hands. Marcy held on a bit longer than was nessesary.

Marcy smiled. "Okay, see you soon."

As she left, she and Bobby kept glancing back at each other.

After Marcy left, Evie grinned at Bobby. "So that's Marcy. Cute."

He pushed the cobbler at her. "Put this in the kitchen and shut up." With that, he disappeared back down into the basement.

A few minutes later she could hear the demon screaming again. Bobby was yelling about wanting Crowley's name. It was quiet for a while before the demon started screaming again. The screaming tapered off and it went silent. Bobby finally came upstairs, looking triumphant.

Evie cocked her head to the side. "Didja get it?"

Bobby snorted. "Yeah, I got it. Fergus MacLeod."

"Really?" She shook her head. "A bit anti-climactic. Probably why he changed it. Not dramatic enough.

Bobby snorted again. "He is pretty damn dramatic, isn't he?" He laid out a map of Scotland, and leaning down to take a look at it.

"Yep." At that moment, the phone rang. "Ya might wanna get that."

He went to the kitchen and picked up a phone. "Yeah Garth what do ya got?" He listened for a moment. "Never heard of a vamp doin' that. Doesn't sound like our kind of thing. Drop a dime to the FBI." He hung up.

Anther phone went off. "Willis, FBI. No Garth, not me "the FBI". The **real** FBI. How are you still alive? He hung up and another phone rang. He spent the next couple of hours on the various phones, looking more exasperated as time went on. Finally, they stopped and he sat down to drink his coffee and read.

There was a knock at the door. Evie jumped up to get it. An irritable-looking man stood in front of her. He looked taken aback at the sight of her. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded. "Where's Bobby?"

She was unimpressed. "Depends on who's askin'."

Bobby had just come upstairs and peered through the door. "Rufus-"

"Oh good, your home." Rufus sounded relieved. "Listen, you gotta help me bury a body."

Bobby stares in disbelief, then rolls his eyes.

The three of them went out into the Salvage Yard. "Why'd you bring it here?"

"The law is on my tail Bobby. What was your guess?"

Bobby gave him an 'are you serious?' look.

"What, what, what. They got lucky."

"Yeah, or you're gettin' slow."

Rufus snorted. "Oh, I'm getting slow. Yeah, say Mr. Sits-On-His-Ass-All-Day-Takin'-Calls." They reached Rufus' truck. Rufus lowered the tailgate and moved the tarp covering the body.

Bobby and Evie stared at it. It looked normal. Just a Japanese woman

Bobby looked confused. "Vamp, shifter, what?"

Rufus shook his head. "None of the above." He lifted its lips, revealing a mouthful of sharp teeth.

Evie had no idea what it was.

Bobby looked shocked. "Okami? Where'd you shiv it?"

"Get this, Billings." Rufus closed the Okami's mouth.

Bobby looked worried now. "Only time I ever saw one of these was in Japan."

Rufus scoffed. "Duh. No one's ever seen one of these except in Japan."

"For what it's worth, Sam and Dean are tracking a lamia in Wisconsin."

Now it was Rufus who looked shocked. "Get out. I thought they never leave Greece."

Bobby shook his head. "Monsters lately. Is it me or is it weird?"

"Yeah, well it's definitely something." He looked over at Bobby. "So, you got a shovel?"

Bobby stared at him for a minute before stalking off.

Rufus just watched him walk off. "Ok, then."

Evie grinned when Bobby came back with a mechanical digger.

Rufus stared at the digger. "Man, I know what I want for Hanukkah."

Rufus and Evie stood by with shovels while Bobby dug the hole. Rufus dropped the body into the hole and they filled it with dirt.

Evie went to get her smokes. When she came back, they were discussing Crowley.

She lit one up just as Rufus said. "So, the son of a bitch's name is Fergus MacLeod?"

Bobby nodded. "That's the son of a bitch's name.

Rufus raked the dirt over the ground. "Where are you gonna look?"

Bobby rested against his shovel and looked at Rufus. "Scotland. Crowley let slip that he likes Craig. I's, uh-"

Rufus stopped raking. "It's Scotch. Only made and sold in a tiny area on the north tip of Caithness county. It's peaty and sharp, with a long finish of citrus and tobacco notes." Rufus went back to raking.

Bobby stared at him.

Rufus stopped. "Hey, what? What am I a heathen?" He threw out his arms. "I know what Craig is."

"Well, I got a hunch that that's where Crowley lived and died back when he was human, a few hundred years before he got the big squeeze in hell and came out a demon." Bobby said.

"You know, I've got contacts over there." Rufus paused. "I could make a few calls."

"Well, I ain't askin' for no help."

"I ain't askin' for your permission." Rufus challenged.

They finish smoothing over the dirt. Evie wasn't paying attention.

"So." Rufus started. "What's the story about her."

"Who?"

"That girl you got running around, Bobby." He pointed at Evie.

"Oh." Bobby didn't say anything else.

Rufus looked annoyed at Bobby's lack of answers. "What, you get a girlfriend or something? Didn't think you liked them that young. Can't be older than 20."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "She's 26 and she ain't my girlfriend, jackass. She's my kid."

Rufus' eyes widened. "When the hell did that happen."

"Back in '84. Werewolf hunt in New Orleans."

Rufus nodded. "Ok, so why didn't you tell me?"

"Besides the fact that I just met her last year?" Bobby sighed. "I'm training her to hunt, and I don't want other hunters finding out about her just yet."

"Ok." Rufus nodded. "Why's that?"

Bobby sighed again. "Remember I told you about that hunt. The witch who helped me track it?"

Rufus nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"That's Evie's mother."

"So, what, the girl's a witch too?" Rufus thought about that for a moment. "I can see why you wouldn't want some of those assholes to hear about her. It'd be one hell of a clusterfuck." Rufus jumped into his truck. "Well I gotta get leavin' before the cops figure out where I went."

"Ok. Get outta here ya old bastard."

Rufus' truck sped away.

A/N: Well, that was longer than I expected. I'm trying to keep each of these relatively the same length, so I'm making Weekend at Bobby's two chapters. I've already started Chapter 7. So, you won't have to wait too awfully long. Like I always say, I do enjoy reviews, and if there are any ideas you have for this story I would love to hear them.


	7. Gavin

A/N: Chapter 7 is here with the second half of Weekend at Bobby's. Unfortunately, until we reach mid-Season 7 a lot of the scenes are going to heavily follow the episodes. This chapter is the second part of the episode Weekend at Bobby's. Once I start diverting more from canon, it will get a bit more interesting. Nothing too crazy though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything else you may recognize. Any similarities to any real person is purely coincidental.

After Rufus was gone, Evie and Bobby went back inside. Bobby was about to cut into the cobbler when the phone rang. Bobby put down the knife and walked over to the phone.

"Yeah." He listened for a moment. "Well, what happened to the silver knife blessed by a priest?"

'Dean again. What's he done now?' Evie thought leaning against the counter. She heard a knock at the front door.

"POLICE!"

"I got it." She mouthed to Bobby as she passed him. He nodded, looking for a particular passage in his book. She opened the door to see the sheriff and a man in a suit. She assumed he was FBI, and was proven correct when he flashed his badge at her.

"Agent Adams." He said rudely. "I need to talk with Robert Singer."

She was irritated at his attitude. "He's on the phone at the moment, so unless someone is gonna die in the next two minutes, I think you can afford to wait."

He bristled and the Sherriff tried to diffuse the situation. "We can wait." She looked Evie over. "What's your name? Call me curious."

She smiled genuinely at the Sherriff. "My name's Evelyn. Ya can call me Evie. Bobby's my dad."

The Sheriff looked surprised. "Well, Miss Singer, I'm Jody Mills."

Evie awkwardly shook her hand, choosing not to comment on the last name. Actually, she kinda liked it.

Agent Adams rolled his eyes. "We don't have time for-"

He was cut off when Bobby stuck his head out the door, still on the phone. "My mom." He mouthed at them gesturing for them to come in.

They followed him into the living room. "Great, great. Now blend the herbs, sauté over high heat, and cook well." He waited a moment before finishing. "Okay. Great, great. Enjoy the roast, mom."

Evie smiled at her dad. 'Liar.' She thought. "Dad, Agent Adams here wants ta ask ya some questions."

The agent thrusts a sketch at Bobby. "Have you seen this man? Rufus Turner, aka Luther Vandross, aka Ruben Studdard.

Evie kept her face calm while internally laughing at Rufus' aliases. "No," she answered before Bobby could reply. We've not seen him."

"I was asking him. Not you, girl."

Bobby glared at the man. "Well, the answer's the same either way, 'cause most of the day we were both out back working. We've not seen anyone but the neighbor."

Agent Adams glared back. "Funny, 'Cause I got a couple of guys working the highway. Said they saw him pull in here, carrying a body."

"Well, then we must have missed him." Evie shrugged. "I'm awfully sorry to have wasted y'all's time-"

Adams cut her off. "I'm just gonna take a look around."

Bobby took two steps in his direction. "Ya got a warrant, sonny?"

Adams got in Bobby's face. "Well, do I need one, sir?"

They glared at each other.

Jody stepped forwards. "Okay fellas, put the rulers away. Zip up." She patted both men on the chest. She turned to Adams. "Look, Bobby here is kind of a…" She looked at Bobby, deciding on the right word. "Crank. And he ain't what you call a fan of big brother, but me and him…" She looked backwards at Bobby. "How long have I been arresting you now? Ten years?"

"Thereabouts." Bobby agreed.

"Yeah, we got a history, so… what do you say, just let me scope the place out? That okay? You could just wait outside." She stared at Adams expectantly.

He looked he and then turned for the door. "Five minutes."

"Great." Jody shrugged.

They watched Adams go outside. Jody turned back to Bobby.

Bobby looked alarmed. "Why did ya send him outside?"

Jody sounded confused. "'Cause I didn't think you'd want him in here."

"I don't. I've got a body in the basement."

Jody rolled her eyes. "My point."

"Yeah, but I got another body buried in the yard."

Jody eyes widened. "Damn it."

Evie's stomach felt ill. She ran past Jody and stood on her toes to look through the window. "Fuck!" She turned around. "He ain't there."

"Balls!"

The three of them walked out into the yard. Adams saw them and approached. "Mr. Singer, come with me, please. Bobby and Jody exchanged glances.

They followed him to the spot where they had buried the Okami. Evie was alarmed to see it was disturbed.

Adams stared expectantly at them. "You mind explaining this?"

Bobby scoffed. "What? You've never had a septic tank explode on ya?"

Evie took great satisfaction in the disgusted look on Adams' face.

"I got it pretty well cleaned up," Bobby continued. "But watch where you step." He gestured at the man's feet.

Adams stepped back and glanced at the bottom of his shoes.

Before long, Adams left. It was now just the three of them.

Jody looked at Bobby for a long moment. "Well, I'd better get back to the station. Paperwork." She glanced down at her feet.

Bobby rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uh. Thanks." He hesitated. "For helping with that dick."

Jody nodded and got in her car. "Yeah. No problem. Bye."

"Bye." Bobby said quietly as she drove away.

It was night before Bobby was able to get ahold of Rufus and by then he was pacing. "Get back here." He listened for a moment, putting a bag on the desk in front of him. "The Okami ain't dead." He started pulling various knives out of the bag. "Did you use a bamboo dagger? Blessed by a Shinto priest? Did you stab it seven times?" From the expression on Bobby's face, Rufus hadn't. "It's seven!" Apparently, Rufus was in the mood to argue. "Well, clearly it's seven times. The damn hole is empty. What was it feeding on when you found it?" Bobby's face went pale. "Shit." He wasted no time running out the door.

Evie ran after him. "What's going on? Where are we going?"

Bobby looked determined. "The Okami's gonna go after Marcy. We gotta stop it."

"How are we gonna do that?" She shook her head. "We ain't got bamboo daggers."

"I'll figure something out. I'll handle the Okami, you stay with Marcy. Keep her safe."

They made it to Marcy's house and busted through the door.

Marcy screamed. Then she noticed them. "Bobby? Evie?"

"Where's your bedroom?" Bobby asked, sounding out of breath.

Marcy pointed the way, still in shock, and Bobby ran down the hall. Evie followed carefully with Marcy. Bobby pushed the door open and checked under the bed. They walked in while he continued searching the room.

Marcy looked terrified. "Bobby, I'm trying to keep my cool, but what are you doing in my house with a shotgun?"

Bobby stopped searching and looked at Marcy. "Have you seen anything… weird."

"Marcy raised her eyebrows. "You mean besides you?" Her eyes wandered up to the ceiling and she gasped.

Bobby follows her gaze to the corner behind him and the Okami pounces on him. It wrestles with him and tosses him out the window. It turns to Marcy and Evie, who pulls Marcy out of the room and shuts the door.

She tries to get Marcy to hide in the bathroom and lock herself in, but Marcy wouldn't listen and ran outside, just as the Okami tries to push Bobby inside the wood chipper. "Bobby, no, look out!" Marcy screams.

Just then, Bobby knees the Okami, and overpowers it, pushing it into the wood chipper. Blood and guts spray everywhere, hitting Marcy and Evie full on. They stand there, coated in gore, both feeling fairly disgusted. Marcy looked like she was going to vomit.

Bobby stares at them. "I, uh, thought your chipper was broke."

"I just said that to get you over here."

"Oh." Bobby paused. "Well, I guess I could come over for dinner some night. Might be fun."

Marcy shook her head. "I don't think so."

Bobby had an 'it figures' look on his face. "Story of my life."

Seeing that look on his face set Evie off. She scoffed glaring at Marcy. "Oh yeah, you think he's so wonderful when he's just the cranky redneck next door. But when he fucking saves your life…" She shook her head. "What is wrong with you? Come on Dad, let's go home." She gripped his hand and strode off. He followed, looking astonished at her outburst.

They got cleaned up as soon as they got home. She spent the next hour still fuming. God, she hated people sometimes. She only calmed down after Bobby came in with tea and they curled up next to each other on the couch.

He smiled at her. "One thing I've learned in this business. The people you save never thank you for it. Some don't even seem to notice. It doesn't bother me anymore. I don't let it." He gestured for her to lean against him.

The Next Morning

Evie woke up on the couch, to her dad on the phone.

"Woodchopper." Was all she heard.

She snorted. Must be talking to Rufus.

There was a long silence. "Forget it. I figure I still owe you more than you owe me." Anther long pause. "Great. I don't know what that gets me."

Evie wondered what they were talking about now. She looked over at Bobby.

Whatever Rufus had said must have sparked Bobby's interest because he sat up and his tone changed. "Did he now?" He listened for a moment. "Did they fish out his bones?"

She rolled her eyes and huffed. "Crowley. Of course." She mumbled.

"I need that ring." Bobby sounded real excited now. Rufus must have said something because Bobby's voice suddenly sounded irritated. "I'm asking for a ring. And I'd appreciate your… help… in getting' it."

Evie just shook her head. Damn he's persistent. She rolled over, and went back to sleep. It wasn't long before she woke up again.

Bobby was rushing around the room. He looked irritated.

She yawned. "Dad, what's goin' on

He looked over at her startled. "Oh, good. You're up. I gotta go talk to the sheriff. Be back soon"

She sat up, scratching her shoulder. "We gotta talk to Jody? Ok, I'm coming with. We're takin' the Jeep though." She had fallen asleep in her jeans and a sweater so all she had to do was slip on some shoes. She stumbled out the door after Bobby. As they took off in the Jeep, Evie noticed that Bobby looked kind of upset. "Dad, what's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Just had an argument with the boys." He didn't explain any further.

Evie felt it would be wise not to push. "So, what do we need Jody for?"

Rufus has something we need for leverage against Crowley. His son's ring. We can summon him and trade Crowley his son for my soul."

Evie nodded, trying not to smile. "Ah. Hostage situation. Nice."

Bobby shot her a confused look.

She shrugged. "It's a smart plan."

She sat in the Jeep while Bobby talked to Jody. It didn't take long before they were back at the house. Bobby called Sam and Dean and asked them to go to Scotland. He explained why and they agreed to head out the next evening.

Evie spent the next day reading up of some of the easier spells her mother had written down, most of which were in Haitian Creole. She was trying to summon things to her. Crowley had told her many times before that she was powerful enough to do much more than that, but she had a hard time believing him. She sighed noticed a small grey book on a shelf. It was only five feet away from her. She focused on it and moved her fingers in a 'come here' motion. "Deplase."

The book twitched, and fell off into the floor. Evie groaned as she put her hands over her face. "Damn it." She tried again. "Deplase" It didn't even twitch. After many more failed attempts, she got up and left the room.

Around 7 o'clock Jody showed up with Rufus. Bobby boiled the ring to clean it and Rufus left. Bobby and Evie went downstairs and set up the ritual to summon Crowley's son.

Bobby poured salt in a circle around the ritual. "Amate spiritus oscorte tae quadaramos aramos nobiscume quarde ahpule nos chikitara."

Their breath became visible as the temperature plummeted. They turned around to see a confused looking dark-haired man.

"Gavin MacLeod?" Bobby asked.

The man looked around. "Yes. Is- Is this Hell?"

"That's gonna depend on you." Bobby stated.

Evie wondered what exactly Bobby would do to the confused spirit if it didn't cooperate.

Gavin stared at Bobby.

Bobby glared at the spirit. "You Fergus MacLeod's boy?"

Gavin nodded.

Bobby looked triumphant. "You and me… we're gonna have a nice, long chat."

They conversed almost two hours, Gavin telling them everything they needed to know. Evie was relieved when she and Bobby finally went back upstairs. Bobby planned to release him after he got his soul back. Evie wished Crowley had already given it back. This was getting tedious.

The next evening Dean called. They had found and dug up Fergus' grave.

Bobby performed another summoning ritual, this time for Crowley.

He immediately appeared, and looked very annoyed.

Bobby scoffed. "Well, you look like hammered crap." To be fair, Crowley was a bit disheveled.

"And you're a vision as always."

Bobby and Crowley stared at each other for a bit. Then Crowley looked up at the devil's trap on the ceiling and rolled his eyes. "Don't we all know how this game ends? Really Bobby, you gotta know when to fold 'em."

Bobby was unperturbed. "Word on the street that ever since Lucifer went to the pokey, you're the big kahuna downstairs."

"I see you've been reading the trades."

"Trouble in paradise?" Bobby asked, sounding bored.

"Mate, you… have no idea." Crowley got a glass and poured himself a drink. "I thought… when I got the corner office…" Crowley dropped in an antacid. "I thought it was going to be rainbows and two headed puppies." He turned to look at Bobby. "But, if I'm being honest, it's been hell." He drained his glass in one go.

"I thought that was the point."

Crowley put his glass down. "You know what the problem with demons is?"

"They're demons."

"Exactly. Evil lying prats. The whole lot of them. And stupid Try to show them a- a new way, a better way. And what do you get? Bugger all. You know, there's days that I think Lucifer's whole 'spike everything with black eyes' plan wasn't half bad." He paused. "Hmm. Feels good to get it off my chest. We should make this a thing."

"Do I look like Dr. Phil to you?" Bobby's voice dripped sarcasm.

"A little."

Bobby gave Crowley a dirty look.

Crowley seemed not to notice. "Anyhoo. Obviously not here for a social call. So on with it."

"I want-"

Crowley interrupted putting up his hand. "Save you the recap. In fact, I'll do the short hand for you." He pointed at Bobby and spoke in a mock Southern accent. "I want ma soul back, idjit."

Evie snickered.

Crowley pointed back at himself. "'Fraid not." He pointed back at Bobby. "But I'm surly and I got a beard. Gimmie!"

Evie couldn't help it. She burst out laughing, startling the two men.

They stared at her in disbelief.

"Sorry." Evie choked out. "Carry on."

Crowley looked at Bobby. "The bottom line is, you get bubkes. Are we done?"

Bobby smirked "Just getting started." He looked to his left as Gavin appeared.

Crowley looked startled. He looked back and forth between Gavin, Evie, and Bobby. "Gavin?"

Gavin stared at Crowley.

Crowley looked tearful. "Is that you? It- it's been so long. I love you so-" Crowley drops the act and laughs. "Sorry." He looked at Bobby. "Your soul for my boy, is that it? I've got to give you credit for thinking outside the box on that one, but… problem is… I loathe the little bastard. You want to torture him, just let me pull up a chair and watch. Hell, burn his bones and send him down to me and we can have a family reunion. That right, son? You picked the wrong bargaining chip this time, my friend."

"He ain't a chip."

Crowley looked confused.

Bobby looked rather smug. "I was just using him to dig up dirt on you. And since Gavin hates you maybe even more that you hate him, he was more than happy to squawk."

This seemed to bother Crowley. He looked at Gavin. "What did you tell him, son?"

Gavin smiled wickedly. "Everything." He flickered away looking satisfied.

Bobby walked toward Crowley. "I know it all now. Fergus. You may be king of dirt bags here, but in life you were nothing but a two-bit tailor who sold his soul in exchange for an extra three inches below the belt.

Crowley tried not to show his discomfort. "Just trying to hit double digits. Admittedly, I was quite drunk at the time…" He glared when Bobby smiled at him. "So, you got a glimpse behind the curtain. And?"

"And… now I know where you're planted." Bobby picked up a cellphone and tosses it at Crowley.

Evie could here Dan's voice from where she stood.

"Hiya Crowley."

"Dean. It's been a long time. We should get together."

"Sure. We'll have to do that when I get back."

"Back?"

"Yeah. Me and Sam, we've gone international. In fact, we're in your neck of the woods."

Crowley looked upset.

"Did you really used to wear a skirt?" Dean mocked.

"A kilt. I had very athletic calves." Crowley retorted. "What' the game?"

"Dominoes. In fact, we just dug yours up"

Crowley looked at Bobby, panic in his eyes. "This is ridiculous. The whole burning bones thing, it's a myth."

"I know an employee of yours who would disagree." Bobby expression was grim.

"That's where she got to." Crowley said quietly.

Bobby scoffed. "You demons. You think you're something special. But you're just spirits. Twisted, perverted, evil spirits. End of the day, you're nothing but ghosts with an ego. We torch your bones, you go up in flames."

They could her a soft clicking sound. "You hear that Crowley?" Dean asked.

Crowley looked down at the phone. "That's me flicking my Bic for you."

Bobby stared at Crowley. "Your bones for my soul. Going once…

They could hear Dean playing with his lighter.

"Going twice…"

Crowley tossed the phone to the ground. "Bollocks."

Crowley raised his hand to reveal the contract on Bobby's skin. He turned his hand over and in a wiping motion, started to erase the contract.

"You can go ahead and leave in the part about my legs.

Crowley rolls his eyes but leaves it. The rest of the contract disappears.

Bobby smirked. Pleasure doin' business with you.

Crowley just glares at him. "Now if you don't mind." He looks up at the trap.

Bobby releases him and he disappears.

Evie shook her head and headed upstairs to bed. Within an hour, she felt Crowley slip in beside her as she drifted off.

A/N: Wow. This turned out to be a long one. Tons of dialogue. I'm kinda glad it's over so we can move forward with the story. Not that I don't like Weekend at Bobby's. I adore that episode. I just have a lot of stuff written for later in the story and want to get there. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	8. Broken

A/N: Here's Chapter 8. We are almost to double digits. So excited. We go through multiple episodes in this chapter due to a lack of involvement on Bobby and Evie's part.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or anything else you may recognize.

When Evie woke the next day, Crowley was gone. The boys were in Limestone, Illinois after a nest of vamps that used the Twilight series to lure in girls. Neither of them had called, so Bobby only had a few calls from others throughout the day. Evie kept trying to move that grey book, to no success. The book never even twitched. She didn't understand, she could do rituals and other spells just fine, but she couldn't get the damn book to move.

Evie was worried about Bobby. He seemed quite paranoid, more so than usual. He always seemed to be looking over his shoulder. She had to find out what was going on.

She walked into his room, to find him on the phone.

"Hell, Sam. I don't know what it is." Bobby shook his head. "Maybe I'm losing it." He paused, listening. "No, I don't think she hears it. I can't sleep. I hear it all the time. Like its following me." He paused again. "Okay, yeah, I understand. Goodnight." He hung up.

She leaned against the doorframe. "Dad, what's going on? You're startin' to scare me."

He sighed. "I-" he hesitated. "I keep hearing things. Growling, like there's something loose in here. I always feel watched."

She narrowed her eye and pulled out her phone. She waited impatiently for the line to pick up.

"Hello, luv. I was just about to call you."

"Cut the crap." Evie hissed. "Is there a hellhound in my dad's house?"

He was silent.

"Crowley, you better fucking answer me."

"She's just a baby." Like that explained everything.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Why exactly is there a baby hellhound here?"

"To protect you. She's housebroken and everything." Again, he said this as if it explained everything.

"Does she have a name?"

"No. She's yours, you should name her."

Evie sighed. "Ok."

"Well, I have to go. Goodbye."

"Bye"

Evie looked at Bobby. "Crowley gave us a hellhound pup. Guess I'll have to work on a spell for us to see her."

Bobby looked apprehensive. "I'll take your word for it."

At that moment, the bedsprings creaked and a small dip formed at the end of Bobby's bed. Bobby stared. "Is that her?"

Evie sighed. "Only one way to find out. She felt the space around the dip. Her hand came into contact with short, surprisingly soft fur. "She feels like a normal dog." They heard a small yip. "What should we name her?"

Bobby shrugged. "I liked Pippi Longstocking as a kid. My mom had a few books around the house from before I was born. We could name her that."

Evie stared at him. "You liked Pippi Longstocking?"

"My dad was a strict ass, and I always liked the free-wheeling kind of life she had." He said nothing more about his dad.

Evie petted the hellhound. "Do you like the name Pippi?"

The hellhound yipped.

Evie smiled. "She likes it. Well, I guess you have a name now, huh?"

A few days later Evie overheard Dean telling Bobby over the phone about having been turned into a vamp and subsequently being cured. He said that he believed Sam let him get turned on purpose. Evie wasn't sure what she thought about that. She was worried about Sam.

She and Bobby were up all night again trying to figure out what could be going on, but there wasn't a shred of evidence. The only choices seemed to be Lucifer or insanity. Evie wasn't sure which one was worse.

That afternoon, Bobby called Dean. Bobby left it on speaker for Evie.

"Hey. You got anything?"

Bobby sighed. "We've been up all night lookin'. Nothin' fits."

"Awesome." Dean sounded stressed.

"You got anything else to go on?"

Dean scoffed. "Yeah, my skin crawls being in the same room as him. Why don't you look that up?"

"I'm working on it."

"I don't know how much longer I can do this, Bobby. You got to figure out what the hell he is and fast."

"I'm trying. But Dean, there's a worst-case scenario."

"What? Satan's my co-pilot? Yeah, I know."

"Well that'd be the other worst case."

"Well, then what."

"Maybe it's just Sam."

"I gotta go."

"Dean."

"You got a day, Bobby, and then I'm handling this." Dean hung up.

Bobby put the phone down. He looked at Evie miserably. She knew it hurt him to see the boys this way.

Later Dean called again. "Hey, anything you're itching to tell me."

Evie looked at the phone puzzled.

"Not really." Bobby said, pouring a glass of milk. He grunted lightly as he pushed his chair away from the fridge. "Sorry to disappoint."

"Ah, that's alright I'm just testing a theory."

"Well, I'm here with Evie hittin' the books, while drinking a nice glass of milk, and watching Tori & Dean."

"Wha- Wait, who and Dean?"

"Tori Spelling." Bobby got up to get something, sounding really excited for some reason. "I'm a huge fan. Girl's got real talent."

"Oh, I guess it does work over the phone."

"You know what else? I get a pedicure once in a while. This nice Vietnamese joint."

"Okay, okay. Please stop."

"This one gal Nhung Phuong, her name means 'Velvet Phoenix'. Tiny thing, but the grip on her. She starts on my toes, and I feel like I am gonna-"

"Whoa, whoa! Hey, come on, man. Now I'm scarred for life. Thank you."

"I never told anyone that. Why am I telling you? Maybe cause between you boys, you're my favorite. Although Sam is the better hunter. Lately, anyway. Woah. Why am I tellin' you this?"

"Because I'm cursed."

"Cursed?"

"Yes."

"How is it, that half the time you clean a mess you end up dirty."

"Actually, this might be the best thing that's happened to me in a while."

"What do you mean? Dean… Dean, what damn fool move are you about to-"

"I gotta go."

"Okay. But did you know my first girlfriend turned out to be a-"

"No, no! Mnh-mnh. Mnh-mnh." He hung up.

Evie stared at Bobby. "What did your first girlfriend turn out to be?"

Bobby turned red. "I ain't talking about it. Stupid curse."

It was another three days without a single word from the boys. When Dean finally did call, it was to tell them that Sam was soulless, literally. According to him, Crowley was using the Campbell family to round up the Alphas of different creatures and was holding Sam's soul hostage to make him and Dean work for him.

Evie didn't really know how she felt about Crowley's actions. Dean also said that they were going to Buffalo, NY. It sounded like werewolves, but it was the new moon. It turned out to be a sleeper-cell of skinwalkers.

The next case was a weird one. Aliens, was the original thought. Of course, Evie figured aliens did exist. The thought that Earth was the only planet in the universe to have life was sheer arrogance. But it was very unlikely that aliens would ever reach Earth, let alone abduct people.

She and Bobby found Dean's close encounter hilarious, much to Dean's irritation. They were particularly interested though, to find out that fairies existed. It wasn't something either of them had considered before.

A few months later, the boys had gotten sick of being Crowley's errand boys and tracked him down near Evergreen, Missouri. In the midst of it all, Crowley had been killed.

Evie was devastated. She felt…floaty, for a while. Like nothing was real and she would simply wake up one morning to hear Crowley bitching about Hell again. But soon enough she came crashing down and all the sadness and anger hit her like a bullet, leaving her wounded.

It all boiled down to him. Castiel. That self-righteous prick of an angel. He was the one who had killed Crowley. Sam had told her that much. If it weren't for that holier-than-thou son of a bitch, Crowley would still be here.

She stayed upstairs for the next few days, only coming down to eat. It felt like the life had been sucked out of her. Especially after Sam tried to murder Bobby. Somehow, Dean had managed to get Sam's soul back after Bobby and Evie had tied him up.

After that, Evie was pretty much left to herself. Sam and Bobby would try to talk to her, to no avail. Dean didn't bother. He said she knew what she signed up for when she started dating a demon. It was weeks before she managed to be of use to anyone.

She sat in the library with a cup of tea. It was February and it was freezing outside. She went into the kitchen and peered out the window at the snow-covered salvage yard.

Sam and Dean were on a hunt in Paterson, NJ over a ghost that was possessing dummies. Bobby had gone into town to get some groceries for the next two weeks.

A tear ran down her face when she realized it would be Valentine's Day soon. Not that she ever bothered with that particular holiday, but thinking about it made her think of Crowley, which caused her heart to physically feel like someone was crushing it. She wiped her face, irritated at herself for the thought.

She made another cup of tea while she stood there. She felt utterly useless. Bobby wasn't asking her to help him research, and for the life of her she still could not move that damn book. How the hell was she supposed to get better at spells if she couldn't make a stupid book move.

She watched out the window as Bobby's car rumbled into the yard. She slid on her slippers and went to help him carry in the groceries. She flinched as the cold air hit her skin. Bobby looked up hearing her approach. He smiled at her. "Hey Evie. Bit underdressed for the weather, aren't you?"

She had forgotten that she was only wearing her nightgown. "Hey Dad. I came to help with the groceries." She internally cursed at herself for how awkward she sounded.

He just smiled at her. "I'm glad to see you out and about. Here, if you wanna help, you can carry these. I got the rest." He handed her four bags.

They took the bags in and put everything away before heading into the library. Bobby got the fire going and sat down on the couch with her. She leaned against him as Pippi hopped up on her lap. She smiled softly at the pup. "Hey there sugar." Pippi forced her head under Evie's hand, trying to get Evie to pet her. Bobby reached over and scratched Pippi's head. She fell asleep there, with the warmth from the fireplace washing over her and the soothing feeling of her dad stroking her hair.

Bobby's POV

Bobby watched Eve sleep. He was happy to see her getting better. It was agonizing to see Evie in so much pain. He smiled down at her, she looked so peaceful in her sleep. He sighed. He knew exactly what she was going through. He had stumbled blindly through life after Karen died. There were days he had woken up and thought she would be there. But she never was. Everything reminded him of her. He slept on the couch for months, because he couldn't bring himself to move her stuff, but couldn't stand to be around it. The pain was made fresh again when Death resurrected her, almost two years ago. He hadn't told Evie about that. He wondered, after all these years, what would Karen think of the man he'd become.

He knew Sam understood too. Losing Jess as suddenly as he did, and to the same demon that had killed Mary. All the rage, the self-blame. What if he hadn't left with Dean, what if he had never gotten involved with her, the possibilities were enough to break a person. Sam had come close to going off the deep end, like John did. But Dean had been there to pull him back.

Dean didn't understand. Not because he couldn't, but because he didn't want to. He hated Crowley from the get-go. To Dean the only thing that mattered was that Crowley was a demon. That alone made Crowley's death justified in Dean's mind.

As much as Bobby hated to admit it, he had grown to like Crowley. He wasn't just some asshole demon. He had gotten to know a different side to the sarcastic demon, the side that only showed when Crowley was around Evie. Despite what people said, Bobby had come to believe that demons _could_ love, that Crowley had loved Evie. Maybe that's what made it so much worse.

A/N: Well, that was difficult to write. Call me overemotional, but I cried a bit while writing this chapter. I apologize for the name-calling, but right now Eve isn't in a good place and blames Cas. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and will get started on the next on right away. Please review.


	9. The Cannery

A/N: We are now on Chapter 9. I honestly didn't think I'd make it this far. Thank you to riggins4us for being my first reviewer. I was so happy to read it. Now, in regard to the languages Evie uses for spells. She only uses Haitian French Creole for spells her mother used and wrote in her grimoires. Any other spells she uses are in Latin, with a few rare exceptions. I do not speak any of these languages. So, if my usage isn't quite right, that is why. The only language (other than English) I use in here that I know anything about is French, and even then, it's a bit spotty.

Edit: I don't know what happened at the end. But i fixed it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything else you may recognize.

Evie woke up to the sound her dad's snores and Pippi sprawled across her lap. She poked Bobby's arm. "Dad." She called. "Dad? Wake up."

He mumbled in his sleep and hugged her to his chest.

"Damn it." She groaned. Knowing he would not wake up for a while, she got comfortable and went back to sleep.

When she woke up again, it was early morning. It had warmed up outside enough to melt the snow, but it was pretty foggy out. She peered out the door to see the Impala parked in the garage.

Bobby came up behind her. "Did you sleep good?"

"Yeah. Except when I needed up in the middle of the night and you wouldn't let go of me."

Bobby turned red. "I was comfortable."

"What happened to the car?" She jerked her head towards the Impala.

"A vengeful spirit possessed it and tried to run Dean over. Ended up busting through a store window.

Evie winced.

Sam and Dean stayed for a few weeks after the car was fixed. They went on small hunts, usually salt 'n' burns, and returned within a couple days. Sam kept asking Evie how she was doing, and making sure she was taking care of herself. Dean didn't really say much to her, and she was ok with that. Things with him had been strained since October.

So, when Bobby said he was going to run into town to get supplies, Evie jumped at the chance to go with him. She hadn't been away from the Salvage Yard since Crowley had died, and she felt like if she didn't get out of there for a bit, she was going to go nuts. Besides Sam's mother-hen behavior was suffocating.

An hour later, Evie and Bobby came back with beer, whiskey, coffee filters, coffee, and tea bags. They even picked up some caffeine pills. With Eve on the loose, they needed all the stimulants they could get.

Walking into the house, Evie could feel a change in the air, but couldn't place it. Until of course, Sam and Dean told them about their inter-dimensional road trip. Evie wondered how so much weird shit managed to happen to these guys.

The next week was spent repairing the windows in the library. There had been increasing monster activity along I-80. Evie and Bobby believed it was Eve making her presence known. They knew it was time to tell Sam and Dean.

They were pouring over a map when the boys came into the room.

Evie looked up. "Good, you're here. We're pretty sure we found a case for y'all."

"We've been getting blasts from hunters all week." Bobby circled different points on the map. "Nest of vamps. Werewolf dance party. Shifters, six of them. Two hunters died taking them out. Ghouls, ghouls. Ghoul-wraith smorgasbord."

Dean examined the map. "Is it just me, or is that a straight kick-line down I-80."

Evie nodded about the same time that Bobby spoke. "Exactly."

"Looks to me like it's a Sherman march monster mash."

"Yeah, but where are they marching to?" Sam asks.

Bobby circled another point on the map.

"What is it?"

"Guy bashes in his family's heads."

Sam considered that for a moment. "Think it's Eve?"

Evie nodded. "That's precisely what we're thinking."

Sandusky, Ohio

Evie stood against the wall of the interrogation room, picking at her nails.

"It's like I told the cops." Rick sounded broken. "I blacked out."

"Well, just tell us what you remember." Sam said in a calming voice.

Rick looked down. "Driving my regular route, and then I-I woke up in my truck at work."

"And where's work?"

"Starlight Cannery. "I-I didn't remember how I got there… So, I called home. When no one picked up. I-I went there and I found…"

"Anything unusual before you blacked out?" Bobby asked. "Sights, smells, anything off the routine?"

Rick shook his head. "No. Basic night. I was giving some kid from the truck stop a ride. She took off. I-I think she took off."

Dean glanced at Sam. "Anything else?"

"I swear… I didn't mean to do it. I-I loved them."

Half an hour later, Evie was leaning back in a chair, wondering why she and Bobby were even in the room. It seemed to be a two-man show between Sam and Dean.

Sam was typing quickly on the keyboard.

Dean looked confused. "So, demon possession or ghosts? I thought this was a monster thing."

"All right, here we go." Sam pulled up the footage from the truck stop security camera. "Truck stop, night of the murders."

"That's him." They watched as a young woman approached the truck.

Dean leaned forward. "Hmm. Hello..."

Sam paused the camera just as the woman was facing it. Her face was grotesque.

Dean looked fairly disturbed. "Freakish nightmare. What the hell is that."

Sam asked Bobby for his opinion.

"I've never seen that in my life. Evie, do you think…"

She nodded. "It's her. Gotta be."

"All those vamps and ghouls on I-80. They're all coming in for Mother's Day."

Dean stood up and started pacing. "Um… Heh. Okay. Well, if that is Big Mama…whatever she is, we got zero on ganking her. What are we gonna do if we run into her. Throw salt and hope?"

Bobby scoffed. "No. We're gonna turn tail and run because we're in over our heads."

"We'd better get some real info on this bitch before we do run into her."

All of a sudden there was a flurry of activity around them.

The four of them looked around, puzzled.

"What's the ruckus?" Bobby asked.

An officer stopped. "A guy just went postal down at the Cannery.

Bobby sighed. "Ok we'll go. You finish here."

Down at the docks Bobby and Evie walked towards the crime scene. They flashed their badges at an officer. "FBI Willis and Carson, how many in there." Bobby asked.

"Six dead."

Bobby looked surprised. "What happened?"

"Apparently a guy walks in, pulls a hunting rifle, just opens fire." He waved the Captain over. "Captain! This is Agents-"

"What? There a fed convention in town or something?"

Bobby scoffs. "I beg your pardon?"

Before the Captain could answer, a familiar voice rang out. "Agent Willis? Am I right?"

Bobby and Evie stared at Rufus. Agent?" They asked simultaneously.

"Wasn't expecting you, yet." Bobby added.

"Well apparently you didn't get the call. Gentlemen, will you excuse us?"

The Captain nodded.

Rufus, Bobby, and Evie walked away. "What in the high holy are you doing here, Rufus?"

"Same as you, tracking 31 flavors of crazy, which lead us both smack into the middle of this."

"Right. Huh. Can we talk to the perp?"

"Well, we can give it a shot. I don't know if he's gonna talk back to us though. Cops put eighteen bullets in him. So…"

Bobby looked at him like he was nuts. "So, what?"

"So, are we partnering on this or not? Come on, man. It's not rocket surgery. We're here. Let's do this. Just like old times." He glanced at Evie. "She can come too."

"Long as I get to drive."

Rufus laughed. "Hell no."

Bobby rolled his eyes.

Autopsy Room

Evie ran a gloved finger through the cadaver's hair, looking for any hidden marks. Bobby and Rufus were checking the rest of the body.

"So, do you think the mother of whatever the hell is wrapped up in this, Bobby?"

"Looks like."

"These guys are just going berserk, Bobby. How is that a monster thing?"

"I don't know. That's why we're hacking him open." Bobby paused, looking at something. "Hand me one of those swab things over there."

Rufus handed Bobby a swab and Bobby rolled it around the inside of the cadaver's ear. The swab comes out covered in blue-grey goo."

Rufus looked over at it. "What have you got? That ecto?" He took the swab. "That's not ecto." Rufus sniffed the swab. "What the hell is that?"

Evie looked at him in disgust. "Why the fuck didja smell it?"

Rufus shrugged at her. "Just being through."

Bobby didn't seem bothered at all. "It's something new."

"New? No such thing as new Bobby."

Evie stared at him. "Of course, there is. The mother of all monsters is loose, Rufus. If she created them, who's to say she can't create new ones?"

"Great." Rufus muttered. He looked at Bobby. "Just what I needed. Another you."

Bobby shrugged. "Girl's got a point Rufus. We don't know what the hell this is. But I can tell ya one thing."

Rufus looked perturbed. "And what is that, Bobby?"

"The guys who snapped, one thing they had in common – they both worked at that Cannery joint.

Cannery

The three of them got out of the car at the cannery. Evie groaned and rubbed her tailbone. "Next time, I'm taking my jeep." She looked at Rufus. "When was the last time you got the shocks on this thing checked?"

He ignored her in favor of making a jab at Bobby about having his license.

At that moment, Dean and Sam walked up.

Dean grinned. "Well look what the cat dragged in."

It really is good to see you Rufus." Sam said with a smile.

"I can believe it. It must get old dealing with this miserable cuss here all by yourself."

"Is it that obvious?"

Bobby glared at them. "Why don't you three get a room?"

"All right, we all pack a snack?"

"Yeah."

"Let's see what we can see."

They entered the building, and did a room-by-room check of the lower floor. Nothing. The took the elevator to the upper floor, and started to check it. They heard a loud clanging noise as they came around a corner. They saw someone move on the other side of the doors. They raised their guns as the door opened. A woman with dark hair stepped out.

"Gwen?" Dean asked, surprised.

"Dean."

They saw a bald man pull out a gun and walk towards the doors.

An angry look flashed across Dean's face and he stormed into the other room. He stopped in front of the man, his gun inches from the man's face. "Welcome to next time," he growled, cocking the gun.

Sam ran up and made Dean lower his weapon. "No, no, no, hold on!"

"No, I said I'd kill him!" Dean yelled.

"Just a second!" Sam yelled back.

Evie, Bobby, and Rufus looked confused.

"I take it you know each other." Rufus said calmly.

"He's our grandfather." Dean said, trying to keep his anger in check.

"Oh," Rufus remarked. "Somebody needs a hug."

'So, this is Samuel,' Evie thought.

Bobby looked done with all of this. "Why are you here?"

"We're working. You?"

"None of your damn business!" shouted Dean.

"Sam, take Dean for a walk." Bobby's voice was flat.

Dean looked exasperated. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Look, Dean, it's fine." Sam put his hands on Dean's arms trying to calm him down.

"How?"

Sam lead Dean away from Samuel.

Evie could hear them arguing through the door. Everybody stood there silently, sizing each other up. Sam walked back into the room, alone.

Bobby was the first to speak. He approached Samuel. "So. You're Samuel."

"You must be the guy pretending to be their father.

Evie clenched her fist.

"Well, somebody ought to." Bobby retorted.

Samuel looked at Evie. "And who is this?"

She stared hatefully at him. "Evie. You don't need to know anything else."

Samuel nodded. "Now I remember, you're Crowley's girl. Shame he couldn't be here."

A white-hot jolt of pain tore through her. She went to lunge at him, but Bobby put his hand on her shoulder. "Easy darlin'. We may need him."

"Fils de pute ! Je vais t'étrangler avec tes boyaux !" Evie yelled.

Samuel ignored her and looked at Sam. "Sam. You're looking well."

Sam glared at him. "Save the small talk."

Samuel looked him up and down. "You seem different."

"I got my soul back. No thanks to you, I hear."

Samuel raised his eyebrows. "You hear? You don't remember?"

Sam scowled. "I remember enough."

Rufus interjected. "I, uh, really hate to break up this little circle of love, but why don't we talk shop huh? How about you tell us what it is you're hunting?"

"A creature from Purgatory. She calls herself…"

Eve." Evie interrupted. "Yes. We're aware. Get to the point."

"They call her mother. She was here about 10,000 years ago. Every freak that walks the face of the earth can be traced back to her. And she's back."

Bobby sighed. "Yeah, we know."

Samuel glared. "You don't know half the things I know, kid. Hell, until recently, you didn't even know about us."

"I now know that you'd throw your own kin to hungry ghouls. I think I know enough." Bobby said calmly.

Gwen looked shocked. "You what?"

"Dean lied to the man." Samuel said dismissively.

Bobby looked at her. "How about you ask Dean?"

"Good idea." Gwen left the room.

Once again, the room was silent. Evie was still fuming. They stood there, staring hatefully at each other, only to be startled by the sound of a gunshot.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.

Translation:

You son of a bitch! I'll strangle you with your own guts!


	10. One Dead SOB

A/N: We have officially reached double digits! I'm surprised I have made it this far. I have a problem staying motivated, so this is a big deal for me.

So, I looked back at Chapter 9 and realized I messed it up. The chapter was supposed to end with them hearing Gwen get shot. I went back and fixed it. Oops… My bad. In my defense, it was probably late when I posted it. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything else you may recognize.

They ran out of the room to find Dean gone and Gwen on the floor, shot. Sam checked for a pulse and ran after Dean.

Rufus' voice took on a steely tone. "See if you can plug that hole up, Bobby." He tried chest compressions on Gwen. "Come on, girl! Come on! Come on! Come on!"

Bobby shook his head. "She's gone."

Rufus sighed. "Ah, damn it."

Bobby looked at Samuel. "I'm sorry… If you care."

"Screw you. I care." The look on his face wasn't to convincing.

Evie was still irritated at him. "Well we weren't sure. You were ok with making rude comments about my dead lover, so…"

Sam came back. "Is she…"

Rufus looked at him. "Where's Dean?"

Sam shook his head. "I couldn't find him. Whatever got into those guys must have gotten into Dean."

Bobby sighed. "Rufus, help Samuel move her somewhere. Sam, Evie, and I will lock down, here. We're gonna wanna find Dean before he finds us."

"We're gonna find him alive, Samuel, or I'm gonna put a bullet into your head." Sam's tone left no room for discussion.

Sam, Evie, and Bobby walked cautiously through the Cannery, locking every door they passed. A rat knocked a can onto the floor, the loud noise startling them. After a while, Sam got fed up and called Dean's phone.

They must have been close, because they heard Rufus shouting. "Dean, put that damn thing down!"

They took off at a sprint.

"You're the least of my worries right now Rufus," Dean growled as they burst into the room.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey." Sam already had his gun up.

Bobby tried to mediate. "Okay, both of you."

"Both of us my ass." Rufus scoffed

Evie glared at him "Rufus. Not helping."

Dean was freaking out. "I'm not in the mood. I just had a 12-inch… harpy…. Crawl out of my ear."

Sam looked disgusted. "What"

"You heard me." Dean shuddered. "I just woke up on the ground, just in time to see this- this… worm thing sliding out of my freaking ear and into that vent. So, you tell me what the hell's going on!"

"You killed Gwen, that's what's going on." Samuel spat.

Dean looked shocked. "We were just talking out in the hallway. That's the last thing I remember. That thing must have jumped me."

Bobby and Evie shared an uneasy glance. "So…" Bobby started. "we're talking about, like, a monster that gets in you?"

"Ew." Evie muttered.

"It's like a Khan worm on steroids!" Dean yelled.

Sam nodded. "You mean like a parasite that took over your body."

"Worm crawls in, your worm crawls out."

"Monster possession?" Rufus asked. "That's novel."

"What if that thing's still in you and we can't trust a word you're saying?" Samuel seemed to be trying to find a reason to shoot Dean.

"It's not!" Dean pointed his gun back at Samuel.

Bobby gestured at Dean. "Check your ear."

"What do you mean check my ear? Check my ear for what?"

Rufus snuck over and felt Dean's ear.

Dean jumped. "Hey! What-? Why don't you buy me a drink first?"

"Second date." Rufus quipped back. "Oh yeah. We're goo-positive."

Dean was panicking now. "What does that mean? What does that mean?"

Rufus grimaced at his fingers. "Means it was in you all right."

"Or it still is." Insisted Samuel.

Evie glared at him.

"It's not!"

Sam looked like he wanted to gag.

Bobby stepped forward, holding a large sack out in front of his. "Okay, everybody, give up your guns."

Samuel looked hat him like Bobby had lost his mind. "What?"

Evie gaped at him. "Oh, hell no, I ain't giving up my gun around this psycho." She tilted her head towards Samuel.

Bobby looked done with all of them. "Just put them in the bag." Nobody moved. "Now!"

"Just think about this for a second Bobby." Rufus said.

"I'm thinking we don't who is and who ain't got the damn Khan worm up inside his melon.

"It's not in me." Dean yelled again.

"I didn't say it was. Point is, we don't know who it is. Could be any one of us."

They all exchanged nervous glances.

"So, the best we can do," Bobby continued. "Is to make it that much harder for that thing to blow our fool heads off."

They all glanced at each other, not wanting to go first.

Bobby sighed and slid his gun into the bag.

Then Dean.

Rufus glanced around before putting his in.

Evie kept her eyes on Samuel as she slipped hers in next.

Sam silently dropped his in.

That left Samuel.

Rufus stared at him expectantly. "You waiting for a handwritten invite, Campbell?"

Samuel glanced at each of them, before dropping his in.

They went back up to the room they started in. Bobby and Rufus were quick to lock the guns up.

Bobby turned around to face them. "Okay. We need some time to breathe, make a plan."

"A plan?" Samuel scoffed. "Based on?"

I'm gonna make a few phone calls, see if anybody ever heard of anything like this."

Rufus nodded. "Ditto. Got a few trees I can shake."

Evie pulled out her phone. "Can't hurt."

Evie scrolled through her contacts. Maybe her friend Starr had some info on these creepy bastards.

The phone rang twice before the line picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Starr."

"Hey Babygirl, what's up?"

"Not much, I, uh, wanted to ask you something. Been hunting with my Dad. Came across something freaky."

"You found him?"

Evie felt guilty, she hadn't talked to her old friends since she left New Orleans. "Yeah, I did. Been living with him for a while now." She flinched when Starr squealed loudly into the phone.

"Sorry 'bout that, sweetie. So what didja want to ask?"

"I wanted to know if you had ever heard of a worm-like creature that gets into people's brains and controls them? Leaves bluish grey smile in their ears."

"Ok, first off, eww." Starr sighed. "Naw, babydoll, can't say I have."

"That's what I figured. Ah well, thanks for trying."

"No problem sugar that's what I'm here for."

"I gotta go. I'll call ya again soon."

"You'd better. Bye honey."

"Bye."

Evie called another number. "Disconnected." She sighed. She dialed another. "Hey Jason. Please tell me you know something about this thing I'm hunting."

"I might. Let's hear it."

"Worm-like. Blue-grey slime. Controls people's minds."

Jason was silent for a moment. "Nope, sorry. I ain't ever heard of anything like that."

Evie sighed. "Alright. Thanks for checkin'. Bye."

"Yep. Bye."

She hung up and shook her head. "Okay, well, that was pointless." She looked around. Bobby and Rufus were still trying to get info from other hunters. The boys had followed Samuel out of the room. "Okay then. Talkin' to myself. Lovely." She sat in one of the chairs and ran her hands through her hair.

Bobby hung up the phone and sighed. "Well, I got a dump truck full of bubkes."

Rufus shook his head. "Nothing here either." He looked up at Bobby. "You call Willie?"

"Of course, you think I'm an idjit."

"How about Rog?"

Bobby shook his head. "Wouldn't talk to me."

"Yeah me neither."

Bobby looked unsurprised. "You get anything Evie?"

"Nothing. Shoulda known. They ain't exactly hunters, but I hoped they would know something. And y'all killed all my demon contacts, so we're SOL on that front."

Bobby nodded. "Ok. Plan B." He paced a bit before turning around sharply. "Let's just go and grab the thing."

Rufus didn't even look up. "And then what exactly?"

Bobby sighed. "Well we sit on our thumbs, or we go in guns blazing."

"Like Omaha?"

The room went dead silent. The tension in the air was palpable.

Bobby looked upset. "You know what? Screw you for bringing up Omaha. That's just low."

Rufus didn't say a word.

"What happened in Omaha?" Evie asked.

"Not right now." Bobby growled. "Later."

'Okay then.' Evie thought. 'Shit musta been bad for Dad to be so freaked out at the mention.'

The room was completely silent. Then, a gunshot echoed through the hallways. They ran out of the room, running right into Sam and Dean.

"We heard a shat." Bobby panted.

Dean's only explanation was a single word. "Samuel."

The boys took off after Samuel.

Rufus looked at Bobby. "I'm gonna be needing my gun back now Bobby."

Bobby stared at him. "Ya think?"

The went back into the room, smashing the lock and grabbing the guns. Rufus and Bobby bickered as they went through the guns.

Dean and Sam burst in.

"We lost him."

They grabbed their guns.

"So, what's the plan" Sam asked.

Dean was the first to respond. "We stick together. We gotta keep track of this thing and who it's in."

They all glanced around and they headed out. Evie kept her eyes on the shadows as they walked. She could hear her father's erratic breathing behind her. She adjusted her grip on her weapon, wiping her sweaty palms on her jeans. Suddenly, Sam jerked Dean back with a shout. Startled, everyone readied their weapons.

"Hey, hey, hey" He held up his hands. "Hold on. Look." He angled his flashlight down towards the floor. The light revealed a string spanning the walkway.

Dean aimed his flashlight, followed the trip-wire up the chain-link barrier to a trap. "Booby-trap."

"I'll be damned." Bobby muttered behind her.

They carefully stepped over it and continued on. They only made it a few yards before a light went out and a heavy steel door slammed into place, cutting them off with Sam on the other side.

"Dean!" He shouted.

"Sam!" Dean tried to force the door open. "Damn it. Son of a bitch."

"Dean?"

"Sam?"

"I'm going go around ok?"

"All right, watch yourself."

"Yeah."

They backtracked and found another route. As they neared Sam's location a shot rang out. The started running towards the sound.

"Sam?" Dean shouted.

The turned a corner, and found Sam standing over Samuel's body, gun in hand.

Bobby pushed past them to get a good look at Sam. "Oh, thank god." He noticed the body and stopped. "Drop the gun, Sam."

Sam put his hand up and knelt down to place the gun on the floor. He slowly stood up. "It's me."

"Okay." Rufus started. "That's great, Sam." He nervously moved forward with handcuffs. "Just gotta cuff you till we can be sure. Okay?"

Sam turned around and let Rufus cuff him.

"You understand, right." Rufus still sounded uneasy.

Sam twisted around to look at them. "It's in him." He gestured at Samuel.

Bobby looked at the body and back at Sam. "Are you sure."

"Yeah, yeah. I think."

Rufus peered at him. "You see anything come out of him? After he dropped?"

Sam looked around at them. "No."

Dean looked at the body. "Okay, let's get him to the main room. We'll check him. If it comes out we'll stomp it.'

He and Sam carried Samuel's body back to the main room and laid him on the table.

Bobby checked Samuel's ears with a swab. "Nothing."

Sam was confused. "What So you mean he wasn't a monster when I ganked him?"

Rufus spoke up. "Only one way to find out. Bobby, you got a cranial saw in the car?"

"Of course, it's in the Jeep."

Evie threw her keys to Bobby.

Dean stopped him. "You're not going alone."

"Oh, no, he won't. He won't. We will both go grab some tools and see about getting some power in this place. And I want you and you to…" Rufus paused. "Okay, I want you and you to watch him and him and… All right, if anything crawls out of anybody, somebody step on it."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, don't worry. Evie can watch Samuel and Dean will watch me."

"Yeah, right." He and Bobby left the room.

Evie stood next to the table watching the body closely. She could hear Dean and Sam talking.

"You did the right thing you know."

"You mean you think I did, if it's in him and I'm me. This thing's playing three-card monte with us."

"Well, I'm just gonna assume you're you."

"You want to take this off, then?"

"Not till we get that sucker out of his walnut."

Evie tuned out, wishing she had a book on her. But that would be counterproductive, seeing as she needed to keep an eye on Samuel. So, she stood there and waited for any sign of the creature inside of him.

Within minutes the lights came on and Bobby and Rufus came back.

"Well…" Rufus stared at the body. "All right. Let's play operation."

Bobby looked over at Sam and Dean. "You boys wanna take a breather?"

"We're good"

Bobby shot Dean an annoyed look. "We're about to crack pen your grandpa's grapefruit. Take a breather.

Sam and Dean left.

Bobby looked up at her. "You gonna be okay to stay?"

Evie just shrugged. "Seen worse."

Rufus looked at the frayed cable on the saw. "What is this? Have you been dumpster-diving again?"

Bobby scoffed. "What? It still works."

Rufus stared at him in disbelief. "Yeah, right. Hope so."

"Listen, Rufus, I've been thinking."

"Yeah, well wonders never cease." Rufus plugged in the saw.

"Yeah. S-shut up a minute. I'm trying to say something. It was my fault. Omaha."

Rufus shook his head. No. No, it wasn't."

"No. I should…" Bobby paused. "I should have listened to you."

"Well, hey, that's categorical, Bobby."

"I… l-let me get this out."

"Bobby, we've had this conversation already, ok?"

"No, we haven't," Bobby insisted. "I never said I was sorry, Rufus. I… You lost her because of me, and I-"

Rufus raised his voice. "Bobby, I said we've had this conversation already." His voice turned cold. "And you could blabber all day, and I wouldn't change a thing, Bobby. I will never forgive you for what happened. You got that? Never. So, change the subject, Bob."

A/N: Well, that's it for Chapter 10. I hope you liked it. Please review.


	11. A Hell of a Shock

A/N: Here is Chapter 11. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything else you may recognize.

Evie stood there, stunned.

Before she could say anything, Rufus began sawing into Samuel's head.

Samuel's eyes opened, he sat up and threw Rufus and Bobby away from him. He leaped of the table, flipped it, kicked off one of the legs, and shoved it through the door handles. Rufus grabbed him from behind and he turned, punching Rufus in the stomach.

Winded, but not down, Rufus swung at Samuel, landing a hit to the face.

Samuel shook it off.

"Jesus", Rufus muttered.

Samuel's next hit sent Rufus to the floor.

Evie grabbed a chair and hit him over the head with it. He turned on her and slammed her against the wall. She clawed at his hands as he choked her. In a last-ditch attempt to get loose she dug her nails into his face and kicked him in the jewels.

He released her, clutching himself.

Evie took the opportunity and hooked her thumb into his right eye, wrenching his head back. She punched him in the throat.

Bobby grabbed Samuel from behind and pushed him against a support beam. Samuel's body hit the frayed wire.

Bobby was blasted back into another support beam, and was knocked unconscious.

Samuel was not so lucky.

Sam and Dean kicked the doors open and ran inside.

Evie knelt beside her father, rubbing her neck.

Sam knelt in front of her. "You ok? Can you walk?"

She nodded. "I'm fine."

Sam shook Bobby lightly. "Bobby, you ok."

Evie could hear Dean checking on Rufus.

Bobby jerked awake, eyes darting everywhere.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. It's alright. I got you. Come on." He helped Bobby up.

Rufus must have been ok, because he already had a sarcastic comment. 'This can't be my afterlife 'cause the four of you are here. What happened?"

"Well, when we left he was dead on the table." Sam said.

Bobby stared around, spooked. "Yeah, till he wasn't."

Rufus rolled his eyes. "So how did he get double dead?"

"Bobby threw him against that." Dean answered. "I guess it was a live wire. It shorted and he went ape. Then that thing crawled out of his ear.

Bobby grimaced. "At least we know what tickles it. Electricity."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Now the question is where'd it go? You see?"

"No. Evie?"

"No."

Sam looked at Bobby and Rufus. "You two were down for the count."

"Yeah. Well, either it bailed or it's in one of you three." Dean checked around, to see if it was slithering around somewhere.

Rufus looked at him suspiciously. "Or, it' in one of you."

Dean shook his head. "No, we were awake."

"Did you have eyes on each other?"

"Yes"

Rufus raised his eyebrows. "100% of the time?"

"Define 100."

"Like I said."

Sam butted in. "All right, how about, uh, check for goo, right?"

They all stuck their fingers in their ears.

"Nothing" Sam looked worried.

Bobby shrugged. "It might just be gone."

"No. It might have wised up and covered its tracks." Dean growled.

Evie sighed. "So, we're back to square one."

Sam stepped forward. "All, right. Let's settle this... 100%."

Dean looked at him. "How."

Sam started stripping the cord.

Dean plugged in the cord. "You're live." He said, staring apprehensively at the wire.

Sam nodded. "Okay." He tested it on a chair. They all looked at each other. This was gonna hurt like hell. "Alright." He moved forward nervously, before leaning down and touching the tip to Samuel's head. They all flinched as the wire crackled loudly. Samuel didn't move. They all leaned down, looking for the worm.

"Okay." Rufus sounded a little disgusted. "I'm not a doctor, but I'm gonna go ahead and call this one."

"Yeah." Dean said as they all straightened up.

"Alright. Who wants to go first?" Sam held out the wire. Bobby and Rufus looked at each other for a second. Nobody wanted to go first.

Dean sighed and took off his jacket. "Come on."

Sam didn't look too pleased. "Are you sure."

Dean held out his arm. Hurry up before I start-"

He was cut off when Sam shocked him. He groaned. "Son of a-" He grunted, shaking his arm. "Awesome." He held out his hand for Sam to hand him the wire. "Here, you want me to-"

He was cut off yet again by Sam shocking himself...He groaned in pain. Sam was breathing heavily. Bobby and Rufus exchanged glances.

"Let's go."

"Yep." Sam gasped.

Dean took the wire from Sam, and moved towards Rufus.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I-" Rufus put his hands up.

Dean shook his head. "No passes, Rufus. Come on."

"I got a damn pacemaker." Rufus protested.

Dean was unimpressed. "You better hope it's a good one."

Bobby looked at Rufus incredulously. "Since when you got a pacemaker?"

"Since Bush Jr. term one. I'm down three toes too, FYI." He looked at Dean for a moment. He sighed. "All right, c'mon. Just make it quick." He rolled up his sleeve and Dean touched the wire to his arm. Rufus shouted in pain and after a few seconds Dean released him. "Damn it. Damn it."

Evie was beginning to get a little nauseous.

Dean looked concerned. "Are you ok?"

Rufus stomped his foot. "No, I'm not ok! Give me that." He yanked the wire out of Dean's hand."

He turned to Bobby, who looked skittish.

"I'll go." Evie moved forward. If the worm was in her, she wanted it out. Now.

Rufus nodded. "Alright."

She rolled up her sleeve and held out her arm.

Rufus pressed the wire to her skin.

She felt a hot jolt run through her. She yelled in pain. "Merde!" She took a moment to breathe. "Whew… That hurt like a bitch." She rolled her sleeve back down and Rufus handed her the wire. She turned to Bobby. "Dad…"

"Ok, all right." Bobby's eyes darted towards the door. "Well, it ain't inside me, so go right ahead."

"All right, then just stand still, Bobby."

"Okay, sure."

"I'll make this quick."

"No problem."

"All right? Let's do this."

"Okay, uh, just a second, Rufus."

"Just a second nothing, whatever you are."

"I'm Bobby."

"Bobby, my ass."

Bobby stabbed Rufus in the chest and got in a fighting position.

"Bobby!" Rufus fell and Sam lowered him to the ground "Rufus."

Sam and Dean stood on either side of Bobby

"Bobby, there are two of us and one of you." Sam warned.

Sam caught a hold of Bobby and Dean punched him, and knocked him unconscious.

When Bobby woke up, they had him tied to a chair with duct tape

"Well, hey, there, you little harpy." Dean held the cable against Bobby's neck.

Sam looked at Dean. "Why do you keep talking about harpies?"

"What? I don't. Shut up. Shut up." He looked at Bobby. "Now, don't you even think about shagging ass out of here, 'cause we got every crack in this room sealed. So, get comfy."

Bobby smirked. "I am comfy. It's nice in here. And you love this guy, don'tcha? You really want to kill me and take him with me? Haven't you lost enough pals today?" He looked at Evie. "And you don't wanna lose your daddy now, do ya?"

Evie gritted her teeth. "Shut. Up."

Dean glared at him. "We'll do what we have to do. And we got some questions for you, so you can either play ball, or we could fry up a little shrimp on the barbie."

Bobby shrugged. "Ask. Been waiting for you to ask."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I got nothing to hide."

Sam stared at him. "What are you?"

"You haven't got a name for me yet. I'm new around here. Eve cooked me up herself."

Dean held the cable to Bobby's neck again. "Who is she, this Eve bitch?"

"The mother of all of us, and the end of all of you. By the time she's done, there'll be more creatures than humans. You'll live in pens. We'll serve up your young and call it veal."

Sam contemplated that for a moment. "And what's your deal in all of this? I mean, how's jumping a few truckers gonna help?"

Bobby chuckled darkly. "You think I'm here to mess with a couple of Cannery workers? We led you here."

"Why?"

"She has a message for you."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Dean demanded.

"You're all gonna die. She's pissed. She's here. And it's gonna be nothing but pain for you from here on in."

"Well, here's my response." Dean held the cable to Bobby's neck again.

Evie bit her lip. At this rate, Bobby would die.

"Dean. Dean! How much more do you think he can take?" Sam yelled.

"You can't kill me, not without taking him with me."

"Well...We'll just have to do what Bobby would want us to do." Dean nodded to Sam.

Sam wrapped Bobby's mouth and ears shut with duct tape.

"No way out now, slug-o. Bobby, hang on in there." Dean held the cable to Bobby's neck until he sagged forward.

Evie felt sick.

"Bobby?"

Sam stepped forward. "Is he, uh...Hey, hey." Sam started to peel off the duct tape. The Kahn worm fell out, dead. "Whoa. Bobby."

"Bobby, hey."

"He's not breathing. Bobby!"

Cemetery

Dean looked down at the grave. "I got to say, I never figured Rufus for the religious type."

Bobby shook his head. "Well, he didn't exactly keep kosher. He always used to pull the old "can't work on the sabbath" card whenever we had to bury a body. You know, I-I was just a job. I was Joe mechanic. Then my wife got possessed...went nuts on me. I stabbed her, and that didn't stop her. Next thing I knew, this guy comes busting in, soaks her with holy water, and sends that demon straight to hell so fast. I'd have gone away for killing her. But... Rufus cleaned up everything. Taught me a thing or two about...what's really out there. Pretty soon, we were riding together. Worked like that for years, kind of like you two knuckleheads."

Evie nodded. "Y'all were close."

Sam glanced at him. "So, what happened?"

"It was Omaha. It was my fault. And he never let it go."

Dean's voice was tight. "Well, he should have."

"You don't know what I did, Dean."

"Doesn't matter."

"What do you mean, it doesn't-"

"I mean at the end of the day, you two are family. Life's short, and ours are shorter than most. We're gonna spend it wringing our hands? Something's gonna get us eventually, and when my guts get ripped out, just so you two know, we're good. Blanket apology for all the crap that anybody's done all the way around."

"Some of us pulled a lot of crap, Dean."

"Well, clean slate."

"Okay."

Bobby took out a bottle of Johnny Walker Blue and poured some on the grave, and then took a swig himself.

A/N: OK, well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	12. Past and Present

A/N: Welcome to Chapter 12. Still surprised at myself for getting here. We get into odd territory here with the episode "My Heart Will Go On" as it's unclear how much time passes in the original time line. So, I will assume that time passed differently in the alternate timeline, like in the French Mistake.

Songs Used: Layla- Eric Clapton (Acoustic Version)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything else you may recognize.

Evie and Bobby were back at home, searching through books for any information on Eve. It had been a week since Rufus' death, and Bobby was still not talking about it. Evie was just waiting it out.

Bobby sat at the desk, going through yet another book. He looked up when he heard her. "Hey, Evie."

She nodded at him as she walked past. She went into the kitchen and started a sink of dishes. She turned her music on. She started swaying to the tune. When the chorus hit, she started to sing. Her voice had a dry husky sound, with a moderate rasp. "Layla. You've got me on my knees, Layla. I'm begging darling please, Layla. Darling won't you ease my worried mind." She moved her hips to the beat as she sang. She finished the song as she washed the last fork, and started the teapot. She lifted herself up to sit on the counter, lighting a cigarette, and picking her nails.

Bobby came into the kitchen. He shook his head at her and made a cup of coffee. He headed back into the kitchen. She hummed the next song to come on. When the teapot boiled, she made her tea and headed upstairs. She spent the rest of her day reading.

The next day started out pretty weird with Sam and Dean leaving, only to have fallen asleep in the Impala. A couple hours later they came in and stared at Bobby, asleep on the couch. Dean covered him up with a blanket and said that must be the best Bobby had felt all week.

Evie watched from behind Sam. She was just glad Bobby was finally sleeping.

A week later, after a ton of research, they still had nothing.

Sam looked up from his book. "I have an idea. I mean, it's a bit of a long shot, but…"

"But…?" Bobby prompted.

Sam sighed. "We could go the Campbell's compound. With them dead, it would be deserted. Maybe Samuel's books can tell us something."

Dean nodded. "Okay." He looked at Evie and Bobby. "Any objections?"

They shook their heads.

"Let's head out."

Campbell's Compound

They entered the building, and searched the room. There were no immediate signs of a hidden door.

Sam crossed the room. "It's here, somewhere. I know it." He stood next to the desk and looked at Bobby. "Help me with this."

They moved Samuel's desk, and revealed a trapdoor.

"I'll be damned," Bobby muttered.

They all went down the ladder into a room crammed with books.

Sam looked around. "Welcome to the Campbell family library."

Dean walked towards a wall of books. "So, Samuel collected all this stuff, huh?"

"Apparently."

Dean looked impressed. "Wow. All right, well, what are we looking for?"

"Well, anything that'll put a run in the Octomom's stockings." Bobby gestured around. "Pick a row."

They all started looking through the books in the library.

After almost ten minutes, Bobby pulls a book from a stack. "Bingo."

They all sat around the table in the middle of the room.

Bobby looked at Sam and Dean. "I'm not gonna ask Evie, cause knowing her, she'll just make a Harry Potter reference."

"I would not." Evie faked an offended look.

Bobby pretended not to hear. "Either of you jokers ever heard anything about a phoenix?"

"River, Joaquin, or the giant flaming bird"

Bobby peered down at the book. "It says here that the ashes of a phoenix can burn the mother."

Sam cocked his head. "The mother?"

Dean looked pleased. "Ok, where do we get one?"

Booby shrugged. "You got me. I thought it was a myth."

"All right, great. Well, let's see if we can find something out about a phoenix." Sam took the book from Bobby.

Now that they knew what to look for the search went much faster. It wasn't long before Dean gave a holler. "Guys! Guys, guys, guys, guys, guys, check this out." He joined Sam and Bobby at the table.

Evie wandered over to look.

Dean began to read from the book. "March 5, 1961. Sunrise, Wyoming. Gun killed a phoenix today. Left a pile of smoldering ash."

Sam leaned forward. "Really? Whose gun?"

"Colt's"

"What?" Sam grinned. "That's his?"

"Yeah."

"Dude, no."

"Dude, yes."

Sam grabbed for the book. "Well, let me see it."

Dean pulled it away. "Get your own."

"Well?" Bobby sounded curious. "What else did it say about the phoenix? What does it look like? Has it got feathers?"

Dean shook his head. "It just says 'Phoenix'."

"Did he say where he tracked it?"

"No."

Sam pushed his book away. "All right, so I guess we got to find one of our own, whatever it is."

Dean got an odd smile on his face. "I know where we can find one. March 5,1861. Sunrise, Wyoming. We'll 'Star Trek IV' this bitch."

Evie looked at them. "I never watched Star Trek."

Sam shrugged.

Bobby shook his head. "I only watched 'Deep Space Nine'. "Dean stared at them. "It's like I don't even know you guys anymore. 'Star Trek IV'. Save the whales."

They shrug.

Dean sighed. "We hop back in time, we join up with Samuel Colt, we hunt the Phoenix then we haul the ashes back home with us."

"Time travel?" Bobby scoffed.

"Yeah."

"That's a reasonable plan?"

"We got a guy who can swing it." Dean stood up. "Castiel. The, uh, fate of the world is in the balance. So, come on down here." He paused, looking around. "Come on, Cas, 'I Dream of Jeannie' your ass down here pronto. Please."

A blonde woman appeared in the room.

Dean looked surprised. "Jeannie?"

The angel was not impressed. "Rachel. I understand you need some assistance. How can I help you?"

"Well, uh, we kind of need to talk to the Big Kahuna."

Her voice was sounding colder by the minute. "I'm here on Castiel's behalf."

"Where is he?" asked Sam.

"Busy."

"Busy?" Dean scoffed.

"Yes."

"Well, we've got a line on the mother of freaking everything, so-"

Rachel was getting irritated. "I'm sure your issue's very important. But Castiel is currently commanding an army, so-"

"So, we get stuck with Miss Moneypenny."

Her lips formed a thin line. "So, you need to learn your place."

Dean shook his head. "Look, I don't know who you think you are-"

"I'm his friend."

"More like his lackey." Evie muttered.

The angel glared at her.

"What, you think we're not." Sam asked.

"I think you call him when you need something. We're fighting a war."

"We get that." Sam was trying to calm her down.

Rachel was huffy. "Clearly you don't, or you wouldn't call him every time you stub your toe, you petty, entitled, little piece-"

She was interrupted by the fluttering of wings. "Rachel. That's enough."

Rachel looked at Castiel. "I told you I'd take care of this."

"It's alright. You can go."

"You're staying?" Rachel asked.

"Go." Castiel ordered. "I'll come when I can."

Rachel disappeared.

Dean snorted. "Wow. Friend of yours?

Castiel nodded. "Yes. She's, uh, my lieutenant. She's… committed to the cause. Now what do you need?

Bobby's House.

Bobby looked around. "Where the hell's Dean?"

"Supply run, he said." Sam shrugged. "I don't know."

Castiel stepped towards them. He looked uncertain and a little worried. "Um, about your plan. You'll only have twenty-four hours."

Sam furrowed his brow. "Wait, what? Why?"

Castiel took a deep breath. "Well the answer to your question can best be expressed as a series of partial differential equations."

"Yeah, aim lower." Bobby gestured around the room.

Castiel tried again. "The further back I send you, the harder it becomes to retrieve you. 24 hours is all I can risk. If I don't pull you home within that time, you'll be lost to me."

Evie felt like there was a pit in her stomach.

Dean entered the room, almost bouncing. He carried several large shopping bags. "Well, then we better get you a watch."

Bobby looked at the bags. "What the hell's all that?"

"We are going native. Got to blend in." Dean hands Sam a bag from 'Wally's Western World.

Evie decided it was time to ditch. "Have fun with that." She whistled for Pippi, who came thundering down the stairs. "Let's leave these wackos to it." She opened the back door and Pippi sped off yipping and growling.

Evie wandered out into the salvage yard and sat on the hood a 93' Oldsmobile listening to the hellhound yipping. A rabbit ran franticly away from the sound.

It wasn't long before Pippi returned with it in her mouth.

Evie petted the pup's head as Pippi gnawed at her prize.

She nuzzled at Evie's hand, smearing blood on it.

"Sweet baby." Cooed Evie. "I gotta find a way for us to see you, girl."

The pup sat there and finished off the rabbit.

Evie slid off of the car and headed back inside. Pippi followed her in, panting happily.

The day went by slowly, and more than once she found herself checking how long the boys had left.

By morning her anxiety had only grown. She hadn't slept well, and had woken up at 7:00. Bobby had come downstairs around 9:00. She and Bobby were in the library when Castiel appeared in the kitchen bleeding, and fell to the floor. Evie and Bobby hurried in.

"What the hell is going on?! Cas?" Bobby was freaking out.

Castiel drew a sigil on the cabinet in his vessel's blood.

Evie was shocked. She had never seen an injured angel.

Bobby tried to get Castiel attention. "Cas? Are we running or fighting?"

"We're…" Castiel collapsed into Bobby's arms.

"Balls!"

Bobby and Evie helped Castiel onto the couch in the library and cleaned his wounds.

They kept an eye on him for the next few hours. When he finally woke up, it was close to time for him to get the boys.

Castiel sat up and inhaled sharply.

Bobby checked Castiel over. "Cas, you…You look like you went 12 rounds with truckasaurus. What happened?"

Castiel looked very disoriented. "I was, uh… I was betrayed. Rachel, uh…Raphael he corrupted her. She turned on me."

Bobby winced. "Sorry, Girl's a real… peach."

"She's… dead. I… was wounded. I needed… safety. Thank you. Castiel tried to get up, causing him to cough and grunt in pain.

Bobby gently pushed him back down. "Hey, hey, hey, hey. Hey." He made sure Cas wasn't going to try to get up again. "What's with the finger painting."

"It's a warding symbol against angels."

Bobby checked him over. "How bad's it hurt."

Castiel deflected the question. "I'll heal."

Bobby nodded. "Well, good… Cause we got less than an hour before you pick up the kids at Frontierland."

"I can't" Castiel groaned.

"Come again."

"This fight… Drained me."

Bobby sighed. "Well, if you're up on blocks, then call in another halo who can get the job done."

"I can't."

Evie felt the pit in her stomach get heavier.

Bobby looked upset. "Well, there's got to be something that can juice you up. A spell… something."

"There is one thing that might work, but...It's extremely dangerous."

Bobby scoffed. "Shocker. So, lay it on me."

"It's your soul."

"What do you want me to do? Make another deal? Seal it with a kiss?"

Castiel looked rather awkward. "I need you to let me touch it."

Evie couldn't help but think how that could sound.

"Touch it?"

"The human soul," Castiel explained. "It's pure... energy. If I can siphon some of that off, I-I might be able to bring Sam and Dean back."

"And the catch is...?"

"Doing this is like...putting your hand in a nuclear reactor. I have to do it very gingerly."

Evie didn't like tha sound of this.

"Or...?"

"Or you'll explode." Castiel looked grim.

Bobby sighed anxiously. "Well. Keep both hands on the wheel. Let's do this."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, we can't just strand those idjits in Deadwood, can we?"

Castiel hesitated. "The risks..."

"Just... don't explode me."

Castiel suck hi arm inside of Bobby's chest and siphoned off some energy from Bobby's soul.

Bobby screamed in agony.

Evie cringed at the sight.

In an instant, Sam and Dean appeared in the library.

Dean looked around shocked, only to see the empty bottle. Dean's face fell. He turned to Castiel. "You gotta send us back."

Sam shook his head. "Dean, look at him. He's fried."

"I never want to do that again." Castiel looked shaken.

"Bobby, you…"

"I'm still kickin', Annie Oakley. Be back good as new in... A decade or two."

Evie sighed. "That was terrifying."

"And we screwed the pooch. Bobby, I'm sorry." Dean looked disappointed.

There was a knock on the door.

Sam went to answer it and came back with an old-fashioned parcel. Sam opened the package and read the letter inside. "Dear Sam, I got this address and date off your thingamajig, and I thought the enclosed might come in handy. Regards, Samuel Colt." Sam pulled a bottle full of ashes from the package.

Evie stood on her tiptoes trying to see.

Bobby moved out of her way and stared at it in surprise. "Is that what I think it is?

"Ashes of a Phoenix." Dean confirmed. "You know what this means?"

"Yeah, I didn't get a "soulonoscopy" for nothing."

Dean smiled. "Yes. And... it means we take the fight to her."

A/N: This chapter took me a while. Well, we are getting closer to Season 7. Yay.

To get a decent idea of Evie's singing voice, think Linda Perry.


	13. Mother of All

A/N: Okay, here we are on Chapter 13. I don't have much to say, so I'm just gonna get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or anything else you may recognize.

Sam, Evie, and Bobby walked into the basement. Dean was making shotgun shells with the phoenix ashes. The empty bottle laid beside him.

"Hey. How you doing?" Sam asks.

Dean shook his head in irritation. "Five shells. That's how I'm doing."

Sam sighed. "Well, you know, it's a hell of a lot more than what we had last week."

Dean scoffed "Maybe."

Bobby gave him a weird look. "Meaning?"

"Meaning I just had myself a little mishap a few minutes ago, and, uh, well, here, look." Dean rubbed some ashes on his arm. Nothing happened.

Sam and Bobby made noises up surprise.

"I mean this stuff is supposed to burn the bejeezus out of Eve, doesn't even give me a sunburn." Dean sounded frustrated.

Bobby shrugged. "Lore says it works."

Dean scoffed "That's always reliable."

Sam struggled for something to say. "Well, you know what? Maybe it's like, uh – maybe it's like iron or silver. You know? Hurts them, not us."

Evie frowned. "Or maybe it doesn't work and we're all wasting our fucking time."

Dean nodded. "Maybe. But it won't work at all if we can't find the bitch."

"I'm looking, but I'm thinking maybe it's time you made a call."

"Why has it always got to be me that makes the call, huh? It's not like Cas lives in my ass. The dude's busy."

Castiel appeared behind him.

Evie jumped.

Dean turned around, surprised. "Cas, get out of my ass!"

Castiel looked confused. "I was never in your…"

Dean gave him a look.

"I don't even wanna know." Evie groaned.

Castiel looked around at them. "Have you made any progress in locating Eve?

"Well we were gonna ask you about that." Bobby prompted.

"No, I've looked, but she's hidden from me. She's hidden from all angels." Castiel admitted.

"Awesome." Dean muttered.

"You know," Sam started. "What we really need is an inside man."

Dean looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Something with claws and sympathy."

"Like a friendly monster?" Dean gave him a doubtful look.

Sam shrugged.

"Those are in short supply these days, don't you think?"

"Sure, but we've met one or two, right?"

"Maybe."

"So, we can find one." Sam insisted.

They decided to send Castiel to look for Lenore and bring her to them. Evie takes Pippi out and when she returned Castiel stood there with an attractive, dark-haired woman. She immediately tried to escape.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Hey, hey." Sam tried to calm her down. "Lenore, stop. Look, we're happy you're here."

"Been a long time. You remember us?" Despite being familiar with her, Dean was still guarded.

"I remember." Her tone was defensive. "Your hunter friend almost killed me."

Evie leaned towards Bobby. "What hunter friend?" She could hear Sam and Dean talking to Lenore.

"Well, he wasn't so much a friend, as a royal pain in the ass. Gordon Walker. Real nutjob." He whispered back.

Evie nodded.

Lenore looked only marginally relieved at what the boys had told her. "Well, that's something. What's going on? Why am I here?"

"Well, um, that's Cas. Sam pointed at him. "He's our friend. And we need to talk to you. About Eve."

"Eve? I have nothing to say about Eve." Lenore's tone wavered, unconvincing.

Dean called her out on it. "You sure about that?"

"I'm trying to stay away from her, believe me."

"Where's your nest?" Sam asked.

"Gone. They couldn't fight it anymore. It's her voice, in our heads. What it does to us. So, they left. Started killing again." Lenore sounded rather sad.

Evie spoke up. "So, what stopped you."

"I was hiding in a basement. Not exactly Club Med. You don't know how hard it is – not to give in. Everyone gives in."

Dean looked tired. "Alright, so this psychic two-way you've got going, does that mean you know where Mom's camped out?"

"You've got to be kidding me. You want me to tell you where she is? You do know she could be listening to us right now. I might as well be a video camera. What are you thinking?"

"So, we don't have the element of surprise, we're still going in." Bobby said.

"You're crazy. I can't help you."

"Can't or won't? Look, it's clear as day. You still give a crap. You don't wanna kill. And don't want this whole planet dead." Sam tried.

"You actually believe you can stop her?"

"Just tell us where she is."

"Grants Pass, Oregon. And now she knows you're coming."

"Well let's go see."

"Hold on. I didn't tell you this out of the goodness of my heart. I need something."

"What?"

"Kill me."

"Lenore."

Dean stepped towards her. "Look, we'll lock you down 'til this whole thing's over, okay? Witness protection, you'll be safe."

"You don't get it, it's not about that. I'm dangerous. I hear her voice all the time."

"You're not like the rest of them."

"I'm exactly like them. I fed. I couldn't help it. The girl couldn't have been more than 16, Sam. I'll do it again. I can't stop, not anymore. You have to. Please."

Evie tried to calm her. "It wasn't under your control. Things happen."

"Lenore." Sam sighed.

Cas touched Lenore's head. Light shined out of her eyes and mouth, her face flamed and she died.

"What the fuck Cas?" Evie shouted. "We could have talked her down."

"We needed to move this along."

Cas teleported them all.

Grants Pass, Oregon

Dean looked around. It was sunny and some children were riding their bicycles. "Well, I was expecting more Zombieland, less Pleasantville."

Bobby tilted his head a bit and sighed. "Just because it looks quiet, don't mean it is, especially if she's got a clue were coming."

"Yeah, well if she is here I'm glad we've got Smitey McSmiterton on our squad. Alright, where do we start?"

"I'm gonna need a computer." Bobby stated.

They walked off.

Ervin's Diner

Sam and Dean sat there and ate.

Castiel was sitting next to Sam.

Bobby was using an iPad with Evie leaning over to look at it.

Bobby sighed. "Alright. I finally got the police database, no thanks to this." He gestured at the iPad. "I asked for a computer."

"It is a computer." Sam said.

"No, a computer has buttons."

The waitress came over. "Can I get you anything else?"

Dean shook his head. "No, we're good thanks."

Sam glanced over at Bobby. "Anything?"

"Oh, nickel and dime stuff, nothing weird."

Evie snorted, seeing as the page was talking about a meth lab.

"Basically, dead end. You think Vampira was lying?"

"I'll search the town. Give me a moment." Nothing happened.

Dean looked at him oddly. "Cas, we can still see you."

"Yeah, I'm still here." Castiel looked confused.

"Okay, well you don't have to wait on us, you-"

Cas cleared his throat and strained.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Well now it just looks like you're pooping."

"Something's wrong."

"What, are you stuck?"

"I'm blocked. I'm powerless."

"You're joking." Dean said flatly.

"Something in this town, is, uh, it's affecting me. I assume it's Eve."

"So, wait, Mom's making you limp?"

"Figuratively, yes."

"How?"

"I don't know, but she is."

"Well, that's great, because without your power, you're basically just a baby in a trenchcoat."

Castiel looked out the window, an odd expression on his face.

"I think you hurt his feelings." Sam said quietly.

Evie was struggling to move a salt-shaker with a spell.

Bobby found a news story on the iPad. "I got something here, maybe. Had to go federal go to get it. Call went out from the local office to the CDC last night."

Evie looked up. "Really?"

Sam looked interested. "About what?"

Bobby peered down at the screen. "A Dr. Silver called in an illness he couldn't identify. Patient's a 25-year-old, African-American, name – Ed Bright." He showed them Ed's driver's license.

Dean looked disappointed. "Well that's not much to go on."

"Well its only lead, so-"

"So, beggars can't be choosers, right? I get it. Alright, let's finish up. Evie, you go to the motel room and keep looking for leads."

Motel Room

Evie sat in front of her computer. There wasn't much to go on. The only information she had been able to find was a scattering of suspicious deaths in the surrounding towns. That confirmed that Eve was definitely here.

She stood up and stretched. "Damn I'm tired," she muttered. She went and looked in the mini-fridge for something to snack on, wrinkling her nose at the healthy crap in the fridge. "Damnit Sam." She griped, grabbing her only Pepsi. She grabbed the Cheetos in her bag.

A few hours passed by quickly. Evie was startled out of reading by the door banging open.

Sam ran in and grabbed her arm. "Evie, we gotta go, we know where she is."

They ran to the car and jumped in. Evie squeezed in between Castiel and the door.

Bobby looked over at her. "Well, we got a location. Now we just gotta get close enough to take a shot."

Dean looks back at them. "Alright. Well, let's all take one." Dean takes the shells containing phoenix ash out of his pocket. Sam, Bobby, Evie and Dean each take one. "Cas, you're the lookout. Everyone else, load 'em up. Make 'em count.

They found the address. It was the diner they were in earlier.)

Dean was shocked. "You gotta be kidding me. She's been in there the whole time?

"Why'd she ever let us in?" Sam wondered. "Or out?"

"She doesn't think we're a real threat." Evie growled. "The bitch is toying with us."

"Well there's one way to find out."

Bobby turned to Dean. "What, just stroll in? We don't know who's human or who's her."

"Well there's one way to draw her out. Me and Sam will go in."

"Dean."

"Look. If we don't get a shot off, you two better."

"That's the plan?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

Sam handed Bobby his bag. Dean kept his bag. Sam and Dean walked to the diner. Bobby, Evie, and Cas stayed outside.

Bobby sighed. "Well at least it ain't complicated."

Within minutes, they were attacked by Starships and dragged inside.

Eve smiles cruelly. "Well, so much for your plan B." She looks at Castiel. "And you, wondering why so flaccid? I'm older than you, Castiel. I know what makes angels tick. Long as I'm around, consider yourself unplugged." She looked at Sam and Dean. "Work for me. It's a good deal. Bonus, I won't kill your friends."

Dean glares at her. "Alright, look. The last few months we've been working for an evil dick. We're not about to sign up for an evil bitch. We don't work with demons. We don't work with monsters. And if that means you gotta kill us, then kill us!"

Eve snarled. "Or, I turn you. And you do what I want anyway."

"Beat me with a wire hanger, answer's still no."

Suddenly, Eve was behind Dean. She grabbed his shoulders and put her head next to his.

Sam tried to get up but was restrained by Starships. Sam struggled as Eve leered over Deans shoulder.

"Don't test me," she hissed.

"Bite me."

Eve bit down on Dean's neck.

"No!" Sam shouted.

"Dean!" Castiel cries out.

Eve staggered back, coughing.

Dean smirked. "Phoenix ash. One shell, one ounce of whisky. Down the hatch. Little musty on the afterburn. Call you later, Mom."

A light shone from Eve's chest. She morphed from Mary back to her brunette form. She choked and dark liquid came out of her mouth and nose. She fell to the ground and died. The Starships started attacking.

With Eve dead, Cas had his power back. "Shut your eyes!" Cas created a blast of white light throughout the diner, killing all the monsters.

A car alarm to went off outside.

Bobby looked surprised. "We got to take you on more monster hunts."

Sam sighed. "Hey Cas, um, Dean's bleeding pretty good."

"Yeah, I think she turned me into a Jefferson Starship. Could you clear that up too?"

Cas touched Dean's shoulder and Dean's wound healed.

"Alright, we're good. We got to go. Now."

"Where?"

"The kid. The little kid. He's one of 'em."

"Unbelievable."

"Yeah, I know Cas, you told me, alright. Let's just go."

Cas shook his head in disbelief.

Dean put the empty shell on the table.

Cas teleported all five of them to the uncle's house. 

When they arrived, the uncle was dead on the floor.

"So, we kill the wicked witch and she still wins. I mean they could've turned half the town by now." Dean glared at Castiel, who was about to comment. "Don't say it."

Bobby walked around and investigated. He found a door and opened it. Ryan's dead body fell out. Joe's dead body was also there.

Evie turned faintly green. "Poor kids."

"Found 'em." Bobby shouted.

Sam, Dean & Cas come to see.

Dean looked around. "Well, who ganked them?"

Sam bent down and touched a yellow powder. "Demons."

Sam sighed. "So, what do you think?"

Dean scoffed. "I think that demons don't give a crap about monster tweens unless they're told to."

"So, you think she was telling the truth?"

Castiel looked at them. "The truth about what?

"She said that Crowley's still kicking." Dean answered.

Evie's heart felt lodged in her throat. "She said that?"

"But I burned his bones, how c—? Was she certain?"

Dean shrugged. "Sounded pretty sure. According to her, Crowley's still waterboarding her kids, somewhere."

"I don't understand."

"Well, he is a crafty son of a bitch"

"I'm an angel. I'll look into it immediately." Castiel disappeared.

"Cas! Let us know what you find out!" Dean shouted.

Evie walked away, in a daze. She couldn't believe it. "He's alive."

A/N: Well, we are now done with Chapter 13. I hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	14. Betrayed

A/N: We are now on Chapter 14. I am so excited, as we are getting ever closer to Season 7. Yay! Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you to all my readers, without you I probably would not still be writing this. On another note, updates will be coming more often, as I am on Christmas Break. However, once school starts back up they will slow down again. Merry Christmas!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything else you may recognize.

Evie sat on the couch staring vacantly at the wall. The elation she had felt when she found out that Crowley was alive, had quickly disappeared when she realized that he had never once given her any sign that he was okay. All the pain she had been suppressing had burst forth, drowning her in self doubt and depression. Had he faked his death to leave her? Was she not good enough? She thought he had loved her, but maybe Dean was right. Maybe demons weren't capable of love.

Bobby and the boys had been hunting for information on Crowley ever since they defeated Eve. Right now, they had a demon tied up downstairs, torturing him.

Evie could hear the screams coming from the demon. After a couple hours the screams abruptly stopped.

Bobby, Sam, and Dean came back up.

Bobby went over to her and patted her shoulder. "Ya ok?"

She shrugged. "Not really. Just wish I knew why."

"I know. I just got a location to a link to Crowley, if you wanna come."

"Yeah, I'll go."

ELLSWORTH'S HOUSE

Dean and Bobby came through the front door, while Sam and Evie went through the back.

"Hey," Sam called out. "Clear from the back.

Dean looked around. "Demons get tipped and bugged out?"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe they run from us now. I mean, that would be a nice thought, right?"

"Yeah, if that's what happened." Bobby muttered.

"Yeah." Sam walked around a bit. "Hey...The place is clean."

Bobby walked back through a doorway. "Yeah, but it's...It's like "Mr. Clean" clean, you know? It's kind of OCD for your average demon."

"Yeah. So, what now?"

Dean shrugged. "We'd call Cas."

Sam turned his head sharply to Dean. "What?"

Dean paused for a moment. "This is usually the point where we would call Cas for help."

Bobby sighed. "We talked about this."

"Yeah, Dean."

"No, you talked. I listened. This is Cas, guys. I mean, when there was no one...And we were stuck - and I mean really stuck - he broke ranks. He has gone to the mat cut and bleeding for us so many freakin' times. This is Cas! Don't we owe him the benefit of the doubt at least?"

Evie bit her lip. "He has a point, y'all."

Sam took a deep breath. "Castiel...This is really important, okay? Um...We really need to talk to you."

Dean bowed his head. "Castiel...Come on in." He looked up. "Cas is busy."

Sam nodded. "That's all right. We are, too. Come on."

"Back to square one," Bobby grumbled.

Dean crossed the room. "Great. Well, what do we do now?"

Bobby turned to look at him. "Well, we caught one hunter demon before. We can do it again." He put a hand on Evie's shoulder. "Sorry darlin'. Thought we had something.

Sam swung around, eyes wide. "Dean!"

Dean and Sam were attacked by demons. Bobby was pushed through a glass door.

Evie ran at one, but it picked her up and threw her into the wall.

The one fighting Dean pinned him and punched him in the face. "Crowley says hi."

Castiel appeared and smote the demons.

Everyone got to their feet.

Evie teetered around, dizzy as hell. Everything was double. 'Concussion,' her mind supplied.

Castiel healed her with a touch.

"It is good to see you, Cas." Dean said, breathlessly.

Castiel looked Dean over. "You all right?"

"Yeah." Sam panted. "Perfect timing, Cas".

"I'm glad I found you. I come with news."

"Yeah? What?" Dean looked directly into Castiel's eyes.

Castiel didn't meet his gaze. "I firmly believe Crowley is alive."

"Yeah. You think, Kojak? Well, Bobby, what do we think about Cas saving our asses...Again?"

"I think we owe you an apology."

Castiel looked confused. "Why?"

Sam looked guilty. "We've been hunting Crowley this whole time...And keeping it from you."

"We thought...You were working with him." Bobby said.

"You thought what?"

"I know. It's crazy, right?" Dean added.

"Not really…" Evie trailed off at Bobby's warning glance.

"It's just that you torched the wrong bones." Bobby paused. "It doesn't matter. We - we were wrong."

Castiel sighed. "You know...You could've just asked me."

"And we should have. We never should've doubted you. It's...I just hope you can forgive us." Dean agreed.

"It's forgotten."

"Thanks."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Cas."

"It is a little absurd, though."

Bobby sighed. "I know, I know."

"Superman going to the dark side. I'm still just Castiel."

"I guess we can put away the Kryptonite, right?"

"Exactly." A few minutes later, he disappeared.

Dean looked at Bobby. "How did he know what you said."

"He was spying on us. Somehow." Evie hissed.

"Son of a bitch played us." Dean growled.

They hashed out a plan and called Castiel.

Dean's voice held a tinge of despair. "Castiel, uh...We need you for a little powwow down here, so come on down."

"Hello."

"Oh, Johnny on the spot." Bobby said with false cheerfulness.

"You're still here." Castiel observed.

Sam took a deep breath. "Yeah, we had to bury the bodies."

Dean raised his glass. "And we found a little whiskey. Thanks for coming."

"How can I help?"

"Oh, look." Sam opened his book. "We, um - we have a new plan. We think we've finally figured out a way to track down Crowley."

Castiel walked towards Sam. "What is it?"

Bobby lit a match and dropped it on the floor by Castiel's feet, trapping him in a ring of holy fire. "It's you."

Castiel looked around at the fire. "What are you doing?"

Dean stepped forward. "We gotta talk."

"About what? Let me go!"

"About Superman. And Kryptonite."

"How'd you know what I said?" Bobby's eyes narrowed.

"How long you been watching us?" Sam demanded.

"You know who spies on people, Cas? Spies." Even Dean knew that made very little sense.

"Okay, just wait. I don't even know what you mean."

"What about this demon craphole? How is it so, uh..."Next to godliness" clean in here?" Sam demanded.

"And how exactly did Crowley trick you with the wrong bones?" Bobby asked.

"It's hard to understand. It's hard to explain. Just let me go. Let me out and I can-"

"You got to look at me, man." Dean pleaded. "You got to level with me and tell me what's going on. Look me in the eye and tell me you're not working with Crowley."

Castiel looks at Dean, but then looks away.

"You son of a bitch."

"Let me explain."

"You're in it with him? You and Crowley have been going after Purgatory together? You have, huh? This whole time."

"I did it to protect you. I did it to protect all of you." He looked directly into Evie's eyes. "And Crowley's doing this to protect you."

"Protect us how?" Sam asked. "By opening a hole into monster land?"

Bobby agreed with Sam. "He's right, Cas. One drop got through, and it was Eve. And you want to break down the entire dam?"

"To get the souls. I can stop Raphael. Please, you have to trust me."

"Trust you?! How in the hell are we supposed to trust you now?"

"I'm still me. I'm still your friend. Sam... I'm the one who raised you from Perdition."

"What? Well, no offense...But you did a pretty piss-poor job of it. Wait. Did you bring me back soulless...On purpose?"

"How could you think that?"

SAM Well, I'm thinking a lot of things right now, Cas." Disappointment was clear in Sam's tone.

"Listen. Raphael will kill us all. He'll turn the world into a graveyard. I had no choice."

"No, you had a choice. You just made the wrong one."

Castiel shook his head. "You don't understand. It's complicated."

"No, actually, it's not, and you know that. Why else would you keep this whole thing a secret, huh, unless you knew that it was wrong? When crap like this comes around, we deal with it... Like we always have. What we don't do is we don't go out and make another deal with the Devil!"

Evie flinched.

"It sounds so simple when you say it like that. Where were you when I needed to hear it?"

"I was there. Where were you?"

"You should've come to us for help, Cas."

"Maybe."

Evie heard the wind begin to howl and a large cloud of demon smoke approached. "Guys! We gotta go."

Castiel continued to argue with Dean. "It's too late now. I can't turn back now. I can't.""

"It's not too late. Damn it, Cas! We can fix this!"

"Dean, it's not broken! Run. You have to run now! Run!"

Bobby's House

Dean sat with a book, not reading it. Sam sat at the table. He leafed through a book.

Sam was the first to speak. "Well, you know what, at least you tried."

"Yeah, fat lot of good it did. Why did he even come, right?"

Sam shrugged and sighed.

Dean slammed the book shut. "Well, Samuel's journals are pointless. I mean, I'm sorry, but uh, Jebediah Campbell has squat to tell me about how to stop Cas from cracking Purgatory."

Evie looked over the top of her reading glasses as Bobby walked in, carrying a large envelope.

"Well actually, it's not about the journals we have, it's about the one we don't."

"Meaning what?" Sam asked.

"Well, that's the bad news. Our pal Cas didn't stop in last night just to mend fences."

Dean looked at Bobby. "What did he do?"

"Stole something."

"What?"

"The journal of one Moishe Campbell."

"Moishe?" Sam sounded vaguely amused.

"Of the New York Campbells."

"Well, uh, so we gotta get it back, right?"

Bobby holds up the envelope and hands it to Sam. "Or just read the copy I'd already made. Hi, glad to meet you. Bobby Singer. Paranoid bastard."

Evie took a look. "Nice."

Bobby is reading pages of the journal.

Dean is carries in two mugs.

Sam sat at a desk with another book.

"Outside, a train whistled."

Bobby looked up. "I think I zeroed in on something."

Dean looked over. "What do you got?"

Bobby handed him the page.

Dean walked towards Sam and read from the journal. "Went to talk to Howard Phillips about the events of March 10th." Dean handed Sam a mug and sat on the desk.

"That's March 10th, 1937."

"Alright. So, who's this Phillips guy?"

"Phillips ain't his last name. It's Lovecraft."

Sam looks up, interested. "Wait, H.P. Lovecraft?"

Bobby nods.

"Let me see that."

Dean gives him the paper. "Am I supposed to know who that is?"

Bobby looked surprised that Dean didn't know. "Horror writer. At the Mountains of Madness, The Call of Cthulhu?"

"Yeah, it's - no, I'm - I was too busy having sex with women."

Evie looked up. "Well, clearly he wasn't slacking on that either." She gestured at herself.

Dean's expression was priceless. "I do not want to think about that."

Bobby rolled his eyes at them. "Well, anyhow. There's one notion that comes up over and over again in his stories. Namely opening doors to other dimensions and letting scary crap through."

"You don't say."

Sam paused in his reading. "Wait, so you're saying you think Lovecraft knew something about Purgatory?"

Bobby shrugged. "All I know is Moishe paid him a visit."

At that moment Dean's phone rang. He looked at it quizzically before answering.

Ben? What? What are they? Did you see their eyes? Teeth? This is important Ben, I need to know." Dean sighed. "Okay, where are you now? Can you get to your mom's closet? I left a shotgun in there. Okay, Ben, listen to me. Go to your window and jump. Any bones you break won't compare to what they're gonna do to you, Ben. You've got to jump. I'm coming right now. I'm coming to get you and your mom, I promise. You with me, Ben? Ben? Ben?" He is silent for a moment. He looks at his phone, then puts it back to his ear. "Crowley, let 'em go _now_ , or I swear... I am going to kill you. I'm telling you, last chance to let 'em go easy." He went quiet again before looking at his phone.

Bobby looked concerned. "What's the story?"

"He said Lisa and Ben keep breathing as long as we sit on our thumbs."

Sam sighed. "You think Cas knows about this?"

"We gotta assume he does."

"So, what are we gonna do?"

"I'll tell you what we're not gonna do: sit here. I'm going after 'em."

"I'm coming with."

"No, Sam. You three stay on the Lovecraft thing, okay? Cas is already way ahead of us."

"You gotta be nuts if you think I'm gonna let you do this alone. Bobby and Evie can take care of the case."

Bobby stood up. "No, guys."

"Bobby, this is a big ball, okay? We can't drop it now."

"Fine. But how are you two gonna find Lisa and Ben?"

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Onto the next one! Please review.


	15. Horror Stories

A/N: We are now in Chapter 15. Wow.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything else you may recognize.

Bobby and Evie posed as journalists. They met with a young man, an H.P. Lovecraft enthusiast named Judah.

"You know, uh, horror - lowbrow. Put us in the ghetto, fine. But H.P. Lovecraft, this guy is literature. I mean he- he should be taught in schools. He's up there with Dickens and Dean R. Koontz, seriously."

Bobby nodded. "Well that's, that's definitely the angle we're taking with the piece."

"Oh, okay. Okay. Sorry, you - please." He gestures for Bobby to sit. They both do.

Evie looked up at him and waved her phone. "Do you mind if I record? Makes it easier to transcribe later."

Judah looked surprised. "Oh, no problem."

"Thank you."

Bobby started asking questions as soon as the phone started recording. "So, I hear you have a large collection of Lovecraft's private letters."

"Huh, yeah. World's largest."

"Wow. You must be catnip to the ladies."

Judah chuckles. "I'm in a long-term online relationship, so..."

Evie smiled and nodded. "I understand completely."

"Well, um, I'd like to ask you about Lovecraft's last years. Specifically, anything that might've gone down around March 10th, 1937." Bobby looked at Judah, expectantly.

"Are-? Okay. Are - are you working on this with the other guy?"

"What other guy?" Evie asked calmly.

"Yeah, uh, you know, trenchcoat, looks like Columbo, talks like Rain Man."

"Right. We're... competitors. Rival magazines." Bobby explained.

Evie rolled her eye. "He's a real pain in the rear. Always trying to beat us."

Judah laughs. "Oh, okay. Okay, well um, I'll tell you what I told him. Howard had a dinner party on March 10th."

"Party? How many friends at this party?"

"Well, six. If by "friends" you mean co-worshippers in a black magic cult. They were getting together that night to perform a ritual. Something big."

"Define "big"."

"Not much. Just open a door into another dimension."

"Why would they do that?"

"To see what's out there, you know. Maybe it's friendly."

"It's never friendly."

Judah gives him a strange look.

"I mean, I imagine. So, did it work? The spell."

"Well, uh, there was no mention of Cthulu in the morning papers, so... Actually, I do happen to have several letters detailing the dinner." He walks to his bookshelf and pulls out a file. "Worst thing that was reported was a hangover, so it's, uh - Got it - I've got them right here. Some - it's actually pretty interesting, um." He opened the file, only to find it empty. "And, and they were... I'm sorry, they were right - they were right here."

Bobby stands up. "Well, it's not like an invisible guy could just pop in and steal 'em, right?"

"Right... right."

"So, uh, I'll leave you to it. And, um, you call me if you find 'em, huh?"

Bobby and Evie leave.

Judah waves. "Okay, hey. Thanks, thanks again for dropping by, huh?"

Sam called shortly after they left. "Hey, Bobby."

"Yeah?"

"You get anything?"

"Yeah. Lovecraft tried to jimmy a damn dimensional door. Idjit."

"So what happened?"

"Well, nothing much. Except, I dug, and every guest invited to the hoedown, dead or disappeared inside a year."

"Wow, um, so where are you off to now?"

"Have a chat with one of the guests."

"Wait, didn't you just say that everyone there died?"

"Yeah, everybody Lovecraft invited died. Seems the maid had a nine-year-old boy. He was there."

"So, he'd be what, 83 years old now? Where is he?"

"Same place he's been ever since the big night. Locked in a mental ward."

"I see, um... Well, keep me posted, huh?"

"Okay, stay in touch. How're things going there? You got a lead on Lisa and Ben?"

"Well, um, we're making a few inquiries."

"Slow going.

"How's Dean?"

"About how you'd expect."

Bobby sighed. "I was afraid of that. I gotta go, keep me posted too."

"Will, do. Bye."

"Uh-uh."

He hung up the phone and looked at Evie. "Still nothing on Lisa and Ben."

Evie ran a hand through her hair. "Bet Dean's going crazy."

Mental Institution

Evie groaned, shading her eyes. She looked at Bobby. "I'm gonna let ya take this one. My head's fucking killin' me."

Westborough stared suspiciously at them. "You sure you're not with that other reporter, in the coat? Liar, that one. Not who he says."

"No, sir. Uh, I'm not affiliated with his paper. I just have a couple of questions about a dinner party you were at in 1937."

"Everyone's so fascinated. Wanna know about my night at the home of the great H.P. Lovecraft."

"If you don't mind."

"Well, you know the story. They did their spell, and they all said it failed." He looked around and leaned in closer to Bobby. "Do you believe in monsters?"

"Yep."

"You know, you go saying that, they'll lock you in here, rest of your life."

"Whatever you saw, you tell me and I'll buy it straight."

"The spell worked. A door opened and something came through. B - but it was invisible, so no one knew, except me."

"How did you know then?"

"Because it took my mother. It went into her. She wasn't the same. She even smelled different. And then, she disappeared. And surprise, surprise, one by one, they all start dying."

"I'm sorry, about your mom."

"You're the first person, ever said that. Hey, you wanna see a picture? Hmm?"

Bobby nods.

Westborough smiled, pulled a photo out of his shirt pocket and handed it to Bobby. The back of the photo said 'Eleanor – 1935'.

Bobby looked at the photo.

Bobby looked shocked. "I'll be damned."

Dr. Visyak's Cabin

Bobby and Evie got out of the Jeep. They walked to the door and knocked. There was some sort of protection symbol drawn on the door.

A woman answered. She exhaled sharply. "Bobby?"

"Ellie. It's been a while."

"Come in."

Bobby and Evie entered the cabin.

Eleanor looked around, then closed the door.

Bobby sat on the couch.

Eleanor poured a drink.

"So, how did you find me?"

"Well, we weren't together long, Ellie, but, uh, I know a thing or two about you. I know your safe houses. And let me tell you, this one ain't all that safe."

Eleanor sat down next to Bobby and handed him a drink. "So, did you come here just to um, chat?"

Bobby took a gulp of his drink. "I know what you are, Ellie." He pulled out the picture of young Westborough and his mom and handed it to her. "You're not exactly from Milwaukee, are you?"

"Not exactly." She put the picture down.

"And, not that I'd have minded, but you kind of fibbed about your age too."

Elanor exhaled sharply. "Just slightly... 900 years."

"So what's your game, then?"

"Game?"

"Yeah, why are you here? Eve came through and raised all kinds of hell quickly. You've been here how long, what's with the slow burn?"

"Well, you know, we're not all alike."

"Monsters?"

"Okay, if it makes you feel better to call me that? Fine."

"You're from freaking Purgatory. You never thought to mention that the whole time you slept with me?"

Elanor scoffed. "I am what I am, Bobby. And I happen to be a friend."

"You wanna explain that to me?"

"I didn't ask those idiots to crack the door. I just happened to be the thing that fell through. And let me tell you something, you are lucky it was me."

"You're saying you're on our side?"

"I'm on _my_ side. I happen to like it here. I don't want to see this place turned into some bloody wasteland."

"So, you killed H.P. Lovecraft?"

"Please. That guy couldn't even write 'hello'." She stood up. "Look, I have spent 75 years trying to keep Purgatory closed. Why do you think I gave Dean the sword?"

Bobby sighed.

To stop Eve. Hell, you guys were supposed to kill the damn dragons."

Bobby stood up. "Look, this all comes down to one angel. He wants Purgatory and he's looking for you."

"Well, thanks for the heads-up."

"I know him, El. He's gonna figure it out. One way or another. Now, the only way I can stop him is to get ahead of him, so I need to know how you open the door."

"No. No, Bobby, it's too dangerous for anyone to know."

"If I found you, he ain't far behind. At least let me take you somewhere, protect you."

"No. Thanks. I have a couple of other places lined up. Don't worry. Bobby, you're just a man. I'm better off protecting myself."

Bobby held her hands for a moment and they left. Evie could tell Bobby was stressing out over Elanor.

A/N: The next chapter is the last of Season 6. I hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	16. Opening Purgatory

A/N: Woo! Crowley's back. I am exited to start Season 7 next chapter. On to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything else you may recognize.

Dean looked around the alley they were supposed to meet Eleanor in. "Where is she?"

Bobby shrugged. "She said to meet her here. I'll try her again." He took out his cellphone and dialed.

They heard Eleanor's phone ringing from nearby. It was on the ground next to a dumpster. They hurried to it and found Eleanor sitting on the ground against the dumpster. She was hurt. Bobby kneeled in front of her. Sam, Evie, and Dean stood behind him.

Bobby examines her. "El?"

"Elanor smile weakly. "Hey. I guess I could've used your help after all."

"Just be still." Bobby whispered.

Sam kneels down by her. "What happened?"

"They took me. I got away." She opened her coat. Her shirt was soaked with blood by her stomach.

"Oh, Ellie." Bobby whispered. "What have they done to you?"

Elanor chuckled. "Everything. The demon I could've handled, but when the angel stepped in, I…" She sighed. "I told him, Bobby. They have enough to crack Purgatory wide open."

"Tell me. I need to know."

"They need virgin blood. That's a milk-run for them. And they need the blood of a Purgatory native, and well, they've got plenty of that now."

"Have they opened it yet?" Dean asked.

Eleanor shook her head. "Tomorrow. The moon - an eclipse. I'm sorry, Bobby."

"No, it's okay. It's okay."

"I'm sorry, really sorr- "

"Tell us where they are."

Eleanor died.

"El?"

Bobby closed her eyes.

Castiel appeared behind Sam and Dean. "I'm sorry this had to happen."

Bobby stood up.

"Crowley got carried away."

"Yeah, I bet it was all Crowley you son of a bitch!" He tried to go after Castiel but Sam and Dean restrained him and he stepped back.

Dean stared at Castiel. "You don't even see it, do you? How totally off the rails you are!"

"Enough! I don't care what you think. I've tried to make you understand. You won't listen. So, let me make this simple. _Please_ , go home and let me stop Raphael. I won't ask again."

"Well, good, 'cause I think you already know the answer."

Castiel shook his head. "I wish it hadn't come to this. Well rest assured, when this is all over, I will save Sam, but only if you stand down."

"Save Sam from what?"

Castiel disappeared. He reappeared behind Sam and touched Sam's temple. A bright light filled the alley.

Sam falls on the ground unconscious.

"Sam!"

Bobby's House- Panic Room

Sam lay unconscious on the bed.

Dean paced around the room.

Evie wished he would sit down. His pacing was making her nervous. She looked at Sam's still features. He'd been sweating heavily, and it had gotten worse. She wet a cloth and wiped his face. She looked up sharply when Bobby walked in.

Bobby looked as stressed as she felt. "Anything?"

Dean was irritated. "I can't just sit here, Bobby. I've got to help him."

"Dean."

"You know, dreamscape his noggin. Something."

"You know what Cas did. The dam inside your brother's head is gone, and all hell's spilling loose. We don't what's going on inside."

"I don't care. We have got to do something!"

Evie looked up at Dean. "Dean, if you go into his mind right now you could kill him."

Bobby paced the floor. "Right now, we got sixteen hours 'til they pop Purgatory. I'm down one man. I can't afford to be down two.

"Yeah, and how's that going, huh? We've got no line on Crowley. We got no line on Cas. Balthazar's MIA. I mean, all we've got is Sam, going through whatever the hell this is!"

"You know," Bobby turned a glass over and poured a drink. "This is exactly what Cas wants. For you to fall to pieces. Just try to think of what Sam would want." He held out the drink.

Dean pauses before taking it. "Find Cas, Bobby. Find him now."

Bobby nodded tersely and walk out the door.

He returned only a little while later. "Look what the cat dragged in." Bobby stood with Balthazar outside the door of the Panic Room.

Dean got up.

"Well, at least you mudfish finally got the angel-proofing right." Balthazar pointed to Sam. "How's Sleeping Beauty? You didn't steal any kisses, I trust?"

"What the hell took you so long?" Dean walked up to Balthazar.

Bobby stood a step behind Dean.

"Honestly? I was having second thoughts."

"About?"

"About whether to help you. I was thinking maybe... Maybe I should rip out your sticky bits instead."

"And what did you decide?"

"Well..." He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Dean. "Cas and Crowley are there. That's where the show gets started."

Dean opened the paper and showed it Bobby and Evie. On was is an address in Bootback, Kansas. "Alright, well give us a minute to pack up and then zap us there."

"Oh, no, no, no, no. I don't think so."

"Balthazar."

"I'm betraying a friend here. A very powerful friend. We all are. So, I think I've stuck my neck out far enough already. Good luck."

"Balthazar!" Evie called out.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Polite. I like her." He looked at Dean and Bobby, then back at Evie. "You're welcome." He disappears.

Bobby is packed some things, including a flask of holy water and two angel killing swords, in a bag. He took the bag and started to walk out. "Time's up, Dean."

"Yeah, just a second." Dean stands over Sam. He kneeled next to him with a piece of paper. "Alright, this is where we're gonna be, Sam. You get your lazy ass out of bed and come and meet us. Sammy, please." He got up, put the paper down next to Sam with a gun on top of it, and left.

Evie took one last look at Sam and followed them.

OUTSIDE BUILDING

In the street near the building, Dean, Evie, and Bobby pulled up in the Impala.

Outside the car, Bobby looked through binoculars at the guards that stood around the building. "I count a dozen mooks, probably more."

Dean looked at him "Demons?"

"Angels."

"Well how the hell are we gonna take out that many angels?"

"We don't. We'll ninja our way in."

"Awesome. Yeah, 'til they hear your knee squeak."

"Shut up."

"Oh, what, now you got thin skin?"

"No, shut up. You hear that?"

Dean, Evie, and Bobby listened. There was a loud, repetitive booming sound, almost like the footsteps of a giant. They turned around.

"What the hell is that? Dean looked down at the ripples that formed in a puddle from the vibrations. "T-Rex maybe?"

The noise got louder.

Bobby looked up. "Holy mother of-"

A large cloud of demon smoke approached.

Dean's eye widened. "Get in the car! Get in the car!"

They ran to the Impala. Dean got in the front, Bobby the back. Just as Evie reached it, the demon smoke flipped the car upside down, then continued towards the building. As the smoke disappeared into the building, a demon appeared behind Evie. It disappeared, taking her with it. Next thing she saw was Castiel, he was looking at the paper with the ritual incantation written on it. She heard screams.

The door slammed open and Crowley entered.

The demon holding her vanished

Crowley looked at Castiel. "Never underestimate the king of Hell, darling. I know a lot of swell tricks. Now, I think it's time to re-renegotiate our terms."

Castiel disappeared. He reappeared behind Crowley. Crowley turned around. Castiel put his hand on Crowley's forehead. Nothing happened.

Crowley looked a tad uncomfortable. "Sweaty hands, mate." He turned to Evie. "Evie, love, I know your confused, upset, and probably pissed off, but I promise, I will explain everything."

Castiel looked at his hands. "I don't understand."

Crowley turned back to Castiel. "You can palm me all you want. I'm safe and sound under the wing of my new partner." He gestures to the right, where Raphael appears, in a female vessel.

"Hello, Castiel."

"Raphael. Consorting with demons. I thought that was beneath you."

"Heard _you_ were doing it. Sounded like fun."

"You know, Castiel y-you've said all sorts of shameful, appalling, scatological things about Raphael. I-I've found him, her, to be really quite reasonable." Despite his words, Crowley looked nervous around the Archangel.

"You fool. Raphael will deceive and destroy you at the speed of thought."

"Right, right, 'cause you're such a straight shooter. She, he, has offered me protection against all comers. Evie too."

"In exchange for what?"

"The Purgatory blood."

Raphael clicked her tongue. "Castiel, you really think I would let you open that door? Take in _that_ much power? If anyone is going to be the new God, it's me."

"He's gonna bring the Apocalypse, and worse."

"Hey, this is your doing, mate. I'm merely grabbing the best offer on the table. Now, you have two options." Crowley adopted a deep, mocking voice. "Flee, or die."

Castiel picks up the jar of blood, throws it to Crowley, and disappears.

Crowley drew the sigils on the wall with blood, and began the ritual, as the eclipse started.

Raphael stood next to him.

"Ianua magna Purgatorii, clausa est ob nos, lumine eius ab oculis nostris retento. Sed nunc stamus ad limen huius ianuae magnae et demisse, fideliter, perhonorifice, paramus aperire eam. Creaturae terrificae…" Crowley chanted.

Bobby & Dean entered the room. They stood at the top of the stairs.

"…Quarum ungulae et dentes, nunquam tetigerunt carnem humanam.

Dean threw an angel blade at Raphael.

Raphael caught it with his back turned. He and Crowley turn to look at Bobby and Dean.

Crowley telekinetically threw Bobby and Dean down the stairs. Dean landed on a table before he was thrown to the ground. He groaned.

Evie ran towards them, but was pushed back by Crowley.

"Bit busy, gentlemen. Be with you in a moment. Aperit fauces eius ad mundum nostrum, nunc, ianua magna aperta tandem!"

Nothing happened.

"Mm-hmmm. Maybe I said it wrong."

Castiel appeared behind them, holding an empty jar of blood. "You said it perfectly. All you needed was this." He put the jar down.

Dean & Bobby got up.

"I see." Crowley walked to the wall and touched the blood. "And we've been working with..." He tastes it. "Dog blood. Naturally."

Raphael looked furious. "Enough of these games, Castiel. Give us the blood."

"You- Game's over. His jar's empty. So, Castiel, how'd your ritual go? Better than ours, I'll bet."

Castiel closed his eyes. A bright light came from him. It filled the room and Dean, Bobby, Evie, Crowley and Raphael shielded their eyes.

Castiel's light faded away. "You can't imagine what it's like. They're all inside me. Millions upon millions of souls.

"Sounds sexy. Exit stage Crowley." Crowley grabbed Evie and disappeared.

A/N: Here you are. Chapter 16. This one was NOT fun to write. Anyway. I hope you like it. Please review.


	17. Maneater

A/N: We are now into Season 7. Yay.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything else you may recognize.

Crowley's POV

Evie almost fell over as they appeared in Bobby's kitchen.

Crowley grabbed her arm to steady her.

She pushed his hand off of her. "What the fuck, Crowley? I was told you were dead. Hell, I fucking mourned your ass. Then, come to find out, not only are you alive, but you're working with Castiel to unlock fucking purgatory! So, I repeat, what the fuck? Why did you even…" She let out an angry screech and put her fist through the wall.

Crowley just stood there. He knew that with her it was best just to wait it out and not speak.

"Almost a goddamn year, with nothing. Not even a hint that you were alive. Why? I don't understand." Her voice was quieter now, but shaky. "Were you ever gonna tell me?"

Crowley watched her for a minute. She looked close to falling over. He could see the dark circles under her eyes from not sleeping well. Her normally warm caramel skin was pale and dull. She had lost weight, and was far too thin. Even her hair was a frazzled mess. He got her to the couch in the library. "Sit down before you fall down. I'll go put the kettle on." He went into the kitchen and started the electric kettle. He leaned against the counter. 'How am I going to explain everything?' He thought. 'Will she even believe me? I've made a mess of things.' He sighed. 'Damn it.' The kettle turned off and he made a cup of tea. As he walked into the room, he noticed her bleeding knuckles. He sighed and got the first aid kit.

She winced when he put antiseptic on her wounds. Once he had bandaged her up she took the proffered cup of tea. She breathed in the steam before taking a sip.

He took a deep breath. "There aren't words… I-" He hesitated. "I hurt you, even after I swore I wouldn't. I don't expect you… to forgive me. Just let me say my piece and then…" He stopped again gathering his words. He was never good at talking things out, even when he was human. "Let me say my piece, and then I you want me to leave, I will."

Evie watched him with a wary expression. Then to his relief she nodded.

"The things I did, faking my death, cutting all communication. I… I didn't want Raphael to be able to hurt you. I wanted to protect you. I always say that I operate in my own interest, but…" He paused. This was difficult to do. "I teamed up with Castiel for two reasons. The souls from Purgatory would cement my position in Hell, but it would also give me the capability to overpower any threats to you. Raphael was planning to restart the Apocalypse and let Lucifer and Michael free. I may be the King of Hell but to be frank, I wouldn't last a minute against those bloody bastards. I didn't even stand a chance against Raphael. So, when the opportunity presented itself, I had to do it."

She peered at him over her cup. "I thought you wanted rid of me. After Eve told the boys you were alive…" She took a deep breath. Her hands were shaking.

"I make no excuses for the things I did. I know I acted like a right bastard."

Evie looked at the floor. "I don't know about forgiving you just yet. But, I love you, and I wanna try to work past this."

Crowley nodded. "I understand. I'll be hiding for a while, but you can call me if you want to talk."

She nodded and he disappeared.

The Next Day

Evie sat on the Oldsmobile again watching Pippi hunt. Well, watching the animals scatter and the grass move. It was a bit of a pain-in-the-ass to not be able to see the hellhound. Evie and Bobby stepped on her paws a lot, and she tripped them all the time. It was a good thing that hellhounds had some demonic abilities, because they weren't always home to let her out to hunt.

As she sat there Pippi came up to her holding a dead squirrel.

Evie reached down until she felt fur. "Good girl." She murmured, petting the hellhound. She went inside, knowing Pippi would blink in when she was ready.

Dean entered shortly after her, wiping his hands. He got a beer from the fridge.

Just as she was putting the kettle on, Sam appeared in the doorway from the living room. "Hey Dean"

Dean looked him over. "Ah, you're walking and talking."  
"Yeah. I, uh, put on my own socks, the whole nine."  
"Well, that's uh... I mean you, uh, you sure you're okay?"  
"Yeah. My head hurts a little, but...basically."  
"Seriously?" Dean sounded surprised.  
"Look man, I'm as surprised as you are but, yeah, I swear."

"Good! No reason putting a gift horse under a microscope, right?"  
"Yeah. So, what happened with Cas?"  
"Why don't you come help me with the car, I'll fill you in?"

"Okay."

Dean went back outside with his beer. Sam started to follow him but hesitated. He looked around.

Evie watched him, concerned. He had been acting a little… off today. She narrowed her eyes. She needed to figure this out.

A few minutes later Bobby came in with the boys and turned on the CBA News.  
"The sudden deaths of some 200 religious leaders are currently under investigation. The Vatican has yet to issue a statement, but some are already calling this an act of God."

Evie looked at the screen. "Are they talking about Castiel?"

Sam nodded. "We think so."

They stood there watching a woman being interviewed outside a church. "We all saw him. No beard, no robe. He was young...and...and sexy. He had a raincoat."

Dean shuts off the TV. He sighed and shook his head. "What is he… Never mind, I'm going back out to the car."

Evie was starting dinner when the radio started a news broadcast. "Believed to be target hits high up in white-supremacy organizations. The FBI now believes the Ku Klux Klan has been forced to disband."

Evie chuckled. "Good on him."

Crowley appeared behind her. "Evie, have you heard everything going on?"

"Only what's on the news."

"He KILLED half of my demons up here. I'm having to hide like a bloody insect."

She put her hands on his chest. "Crowls, calm down, 'kay? Do you have angel warding where you're hiding?"

He huffed. "Yes. I don't think they'll do much, but…"

"But you're trying. That's all you can do."

He didn't answer.

"Hey, Crowls. Can ya do me a favor?"

"What's that, love?"

"Can you do something so Dad and I can see Pippi. It's a bit of a pain."

He nodded and whistled.

Evie heard claws skittering towards them.

He touched Pippi's head and his eyes turned crimson.

Pippi popped into her vision. She was a smoky black, with glowing red eyes. She looked a like a demonic Australian Shephard. She pranced in place and yipped at Evie, tongue lolling out past sharp teeth.

Evie grinned. "She's gorgeous."

"Now you, Bobby, Moose, and Squirrel can all see her."

She smiled, and playfully whacked him with a dishtowel. "Shoo, before someone catches you, you know how they are."

He kissed her and blinked away.

She pulled the roast out of the oven and shouted out the door for the guys. They hurried in from the garage and sat down.

She glared at them. "You've been out there working on that damn car all day. Get your asses in there and wash your hands, or none of y'all are eatin'." She shook her head, they were like children sometimes.

They looked at her like deer in headlights, before doing going to the sink.

After dinner, Bobby and Sam volunteered to clean up, so Evie went up to her room, and curled up with a book. She read for a while before going back downstairs.

Sam was sitting in the kitchen. He must have dozed off. He started twitching and made a pained noise in his sleep.

She reached out towards him, and he jolted awake, startling her. "Sam? Are you okay?"

He looked at her wide-eyed. "Yeah, just nightmare. Sorry."

She nodded and poured a glass of water. As she headed back to bed, she couldn't help but feel like something was very wrong.

The next day, she woke up, hearing a loud scream from downstairs. She flew out of bed and downstairs, only to see Dean standing white-faced in the library. "Dean, what in hell is going on?"

He pointed to the kitchen.

Evie looked. The only thing in there was Pippi. She turned to Dean. "I don't see anything."

"You don't see the big-ass hellhound in there?"

Evie began to wonder if he was mental. "Dean, the only hellhound in this house is Pippi." She put her had at knee-height. "Bout yay tall, black, smoky, red-eyes?"

"That freaky thing… is Pippi? Why isn't she invisible?"

Evie sighed. "I asked Crowley yesterday to make her visible to us."

"Oh." Dean still stared at Pippi warily.

Bobby came down the stairs, shotgun in hand. "What's going on?" He noticed Pippi. "What the…"

"It's Pippi!" Evie shouted before Bobby could lift his gun. "Crowley made her visible for us."

"Tell a body next time. Scared me half to death." He muttered. He sat down on the couch.

Pippi raced over and butted his hand with her head.

"Oh. You want petted. Ok you little maneater." YHe scratched her head for a few minutes, then she blinked out.

Later

Bobby walked down the stairs while flipping through his mail. He looked down in time to see an envelope pass under the front door.

Bobby picked the envelope up, and walked outside to see who left it. "Hello?"

There was no one in sight.

Bobby opened the envelope to see that it's the spell they had asked for. Crowley came through. He showed to the others. "It's from Crowley."

"Well, who feels like hog tying death tonight?" Dean looked nervous.

Bobby took a deep breath. "Old age is over-rated anyhow." He sat at the desk and read over the ingredients "Well, we've got most of this stuff, but we're going to have to make a run for a few things."

"Like?" Dean looked over Bobby's shoulder.

"Like an act of God crystallized forever."

Sam looked puzzled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think it means an actual crystal. See, lightning strikes sand at the right angle - it crystallizes into the perfect shape of itself."

"Lightning. Act of God."

"Jinga. You got yourself a fulgurate and we're gonna need a biggie."

Dean folded his arms. "And let me guess... rare."  
"I found records of an auction. Winning bidder lives about nine hours from here."

Weiss' House

Dean shut the lights off as they pulled up the driveway.

They got out and snuck to the cellar door.

Evie knelt down and used her snap gun to pick the lock.

Just as it swung free, they were interrupted. "Hey!" A security guard shone a light on them.

Dean came up behind him. "Excuse me. You got any Grey Poupon?" He hit him over the head with his flashlight, knocking him out.

Sam shook his head "Grey Poupon? Seriously?"

Dean shrugged. "It's what popped in my head."

Evie rolled her eyes at them and entered the cellar. They crossed the room and crept up the stairs. Evie looked around. Everything in here was expensive as hell. It reminded her of one of Crowley's houses. They split up. Evie searched the room she was in, but no fulgurite. She stiffened when she heard a gun cock.

She heard Dean talking. "Hi. Uh... I don't want to hurt you. Really."

She peered around a corner to see a man holding a gun on Dean. "Really? I'm the one with the firearm, son."

"I get that."

Evie kicked the man's legs out from under him, tossing the gun across the room.

Dean grabbed him and bound him, as Evie did the same to the woman.

Dean check the binds holding the couple in chairs. "Okay. Yeah. Good." Dean looked up as Sam and Bobby walked in. "Hey, guys. Uh, so this is Dr. and Mrs. Weiss."

Sam looked at the couple. "Hi. Sorry."

"I found the God thingy."

"Well, let's light this candle." Bobby put the bag up on the desk.

Sam and Dean moved furniture out of the way while Evie and Bobby set up for the spell.

Dean dripped his blood into the finished bowl. "You're welcome."

"Te nunc invoco, mortem," Bobby chanted. "Te in mea potestate defixi. Nunc et in aeternum!"

A/N: I hope you enjoyed. I had planned from the beginning to make Pippi look like an Australian Shephard. I have a pup that is an Aussie/Border Collie mix and she is adorable.

Please review.


	18. Flashback

A/N: Welcome to Chapter 18. I hope you enjoy it.

Warning: Short scene of child abuse.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything else you may recognize.

Chunks fell out of the ceiling.

Dean looked around the room. "Um... Hello? Death?"

"You're joking.

Dean whirled around.

A pale, gaunt man stood behind him.

Dean inhaled sharply. "I'm sorry, Death. This isn't what it seems."

"Seems like you bound me." Death raised his arms, a silver light binding his hands.

"For good reason, okay? Just, uh, hear us out.". "Um... Fried pickle chip? They're the best in the state." Dean walked over to get the bag.

"That easy to soothe me, you think?" Death paced. "This is about Sam's hallucinations, I assume?"

Everyone turned to look at Sam.

Dean looked at Death. "What?"

"Sorry, Sam. One wall per customer." Death turned to Dean, raising his voice. "Now unbind me."

"We can't." Sam paused. "Y-yet."

Death glared at him. "This isn't going to end well."

Dean took a deep breath. "We need you to kill God."

"Pardon?"

"Kill God." Bobby looked nervous. "You heard right. Your... Honor."  
"What makes you think I can do that?"

"You told me." Dean didn't sound so sure.

"Why should I?"

"Because..." Dean paused. "We said so, and we're the boss of you. I mean... Respectfully."

"Amazing."

Everyone turned around to see Castiel standing there. His face was covered in blisters and lesions.

Evie gritted her teeth.

"Cas." Sam sounded nervous.

"I didn't want to kill you, but now..."

"You little bitch." Evie hissed.

"You can't kill us."

"You've erased any nostalgia I had for you, Dean."

"Death is our bitch. We ain't gonna die, even if God pulls the trigger."

"Annoying little protozoa, aren't they?" Death said calmly. "God? You look awfully like a mutated angel to me. Your vessel's melting. You're going to explode."

"No, I'm not. When I've finished my work, I'll repair myself." Cas growled.

"You think you can because you think you're simply under the weight of all those souls, yes? But that's not the worst problem. There are things much older than souls in Purgatory, and you gulped those in, too."

"Irrelevant. I control them."

"For the moment."

"Wait… uh, what older things?" Dean interrupted.

"Long before God created Angel and man, he made the first beasts - the Leviathans."

"Leviathans?"

"I personally found them entertaining, but he was concerned they'd chomp the entire petri dish, so he locked them away. Why do you think he created Purgatory? To keep those clever, poisonous things out. Now Castiel has swallowed them. He's the one thin membrane between the old ones and your home."

Castiel looked pissed. "Enough."

"Stupid little soldier you are."

"Why? Because I dared open a door that he shut? Where is he? I did a service, taking his place."

"Service? Settling petty vendettas?"

"No. I'm cleaning up one mess after another - selflessly."

"Quite the humanitarian."

"And how would you know? What are you, really? A flyswatter?"

"Destined to swat you, I think."

"Unless I take you first."

"Really bought his own press, this one. Please, Cas. I know God, and you, sir, are no God."

"All right, put your junk away, both of you. Look, call him what you want. Just kill him now!"

"All right. Fine." Death raised his hand.

Castiel snapped his fingers and released Death.

"Thank you. Shall we kickbox now?"

Castiel stared at Death.

"I had a tingle I'd be reaping someone very, very soon."

Dean started to back away.

"Don't worry- not you."

Death started to eat the pickle chips.

Castiel vanished.

Well, he was in a hurry.

They stood there in silence while Death ate the pickle chips. "Ahh."

"Um..." Dean started.

"Shut up, Dean. I'm not here to tie your shoes every time you trip. I warned you about those souls how long ago? Long enough to stop that fool. And here we are again, with your little planet on the edge of immolation."

"Well, I'm sorry. All right? I've been trying to save this planet, so maybe you should find somebody better to tip off."

"Maybe I should spend my effort on a better planet. Well, it's been amusing." Death started walking away.

Sam put out his hand. "Wait, h-hold on, hold on. Just - can you give us something? You - you have to care a little bit about what happens to us."

"You know, I really don't. But I do find that little angel arrogant."

Dean nodded. "Great. Let's go with that."

"Your only hope is to have him return it all to Purgatory. Quickly.

"We need a door." Sam said.

"You have everything you need at that lab. Get him to return there and compel him to give up the power."

"Compel?"

"Figure it out."

Evie looked at Bobby.

Bobby shrugged. "But that door only opens in the eclipse, and that's over."

"I'll make another. 3:59 Sunday morning, just before dawn. Be punctual. Don't thank me. Clean up your mess. Try to bind me again, you'll die before you start. Nice pickle chips, by the way." Death disappeared.

Bobby's House

The Next Day

Evie was making tea when Sam walked in the room.

He looked at Dean, who was drinking a glass of whiskey. "You want some coffee with that?"

Dean shrugged. "It's 6:00 p.m. somewhere."

"We got to hit the road. I mean, how are we supposed to get Cas to that lab by friggin' 3:59 a.m.?"

Evie sipped her tea.

"We don't."

"What do you mean, "We don't"?"

"I mean, we can't bring the horse to water, and we can't make it drink. Why fool ourselves?"

Sam sighed. "Dean, look, I know you think that Cas is gone-"

"It's 'cause he is."

"He's not! He's in there somewhere, Dean. I know it."

"No, you don't."

"No, I don't." Sam conceded. "But, look, I was pretty far gone sometimes myself, and never gave up on me."

"Yeah, and it turns out that you're about the same open book as you've always been." Dean poured another glass. "Hallucinations? Really? I got to find out from Death?"

"What was I supposed to do?"

"How about not lie?" Dean paused. "How about tell me that you've got crazy crap climbing those walls?

"Why? You can't help. You got a lot of pretty severe crap swinging your way lately, and - and I thought -what? I thought why burst the one good bubble you had left? It's under control."

"What? What, exactly, is under control?"

"I know what's real and what's not."

"Sam-"

"Dean, look, we can debate this once we deal with Cas."

"Yeah, you know how I'm gonna deal? I'm gonna stuff my piehole, I'm gonna drink, and I'm gonna watch some Asian cartoon porn and act like the world's about to explode because it is." Dean cleared his throat and turned his laptop back on. "Hey. You got to be kidding me. 'Massacre at the campaign office of an incumbent Senator by a trench-coated man.' There's security footage."

Evie watched the footage from the counter.

Dean picked his glass up. "Well, I think reaching Cas is, uh... out of the cards."

Sam went outside.

Dean started a hentai video. He seemed to forget that Evie was still standing there.

Evie watched over his shoulder, silently laughing at the cheesy acting.

Sam came back in and Dean went to hand him a glass.

"Only if you turn that off." He pointed to the laptop.

Dean closed the laptop and pushed the glass at him.

Sam sat down and went to take a drink when Castiel appeared.

"Sam?" Castiel stood there, covered in blood.

Sam stared at him. "Cas."

"I heard your call." Castiel lost his balance and fell into the wall with a grunt. "I need help."

Crowley's Lab

Castiel sat on the floor. "We need the right blood. There's a small jar - end of the hall, s-supply closet."

Sam nodded. "Got it."

"Dean?" Castiel groaned.

Dean turned around. "What, you need something else?"

"No. I feel regret, about you and what I did to Sam."

"Yeah, well, you should."

"If there was time, if I was strong enough, I'd - I'd fix him now. I just wanted to make amends before I die." Castiel panted.

"Okay."

"Is it working?"

"Does it make you feel better?"

Castiel shook his head. "No. You?"

"Not a bit."

They waited for Sam to come back.

Evie sat down next to Castiel. "I have to admit, I'm not your biggest fan, but..." She looked at him, and held his hand. "If you survive this, you need to make up with Sam and Dean, whatever it takes." She smiled at him. "They… they care about you."

Bobby walked into the room and stepped over them. He touched Castiel's shoulder. "Hang in there. Just a couple of minutes. Where's Sam? It's go time."

Dean left to get Sam. He came back with the blood and drew the sigil on the wall.

Bobby looked it over. "That's good enough. Okay, step right up, Cas." He helped Cas walk to the sigil. He walked back to stand by Dean and Evie. "Ianua magna Purgatorii, clausa est ob nos lumine eius ab oculis nostris retento sed nunc stamus ad limen huius ianuae magnae et demisse fideliter per honorifice paramus aperire eam."

Castiel turned to them. "I'm sorry, Dean."

"Creaturae terrificae quarum ungulae et dentes nunquam tetigerunt carnem eius ad mundum nostrum nunc ianua magna, aperta tandem!"

The wall opened into a hole. Wind roared through. A golden light burst from Castiel's chest.

Evie shielded her eyes.

As the light disappeared Castiel collapsed to the floor.

They ran forward.

Evie feared the worst.

"Cas?" Dean shouted.

Bobby put a hand on Castiel. "He's cold."

"Is he breathing?"

"No."

"Maybe angels don't need to breathe."

Bobby shook his head. "He's gone, Dean."

"Damn it. Cas, you child. Why didn't you listen to me?"

Castiel's eyes opened. His vessel healed and he gasped.

"Cas?! Hey! Hey!"

They helped him sit up.

"Okay. All right."

Castiel took a deep breath. "That was unpleasant."

"Let's get him up. Easy, there."

Standing, he looked around. "I'm alive."

"Looks like." Bobby breathed.

"I'm astonished. Thank you- all of you."

"We were mostly... just trying to save the world." Bobby looked a bit embarrassed.

"I'm ashamed. I really overreached."

"You think?" Dean admonished.

"I'm gonna find some way to redeem myself to you."

"All right, well, one thing at a time. Come on. Let's get you out of here. Come on."

"I mean it, Dean."

"Okay. All right. But let's go find Sam, okay?"

They tried to help him walk.

Castiel's face contorted. He pushed them forward. "You need to run now! I-I can't hold them back!"

"Hold who back?"

"They held on inside me. Dean, they're so strong."

"Who the hell-?"

"Leviathan! I can't fight them. Run!" Castiel shouted.

Dean shouted to Evie. "Go! Go get Sam! Go get Sam!"

"Too late."

Evie stopped dead as a chill ran down her spine.

"Cas?" Dean's voice shook.

Castiel smirked. "Cas is - he's gone. He's dead. We run the show now."

He threw Dean against the wall. He grabbed Bobby, and sent him flying into a metal cart.

Evie tried to run up the stairs.

Castiel appeared at the top and threw her down them.

She heard her wrist crunch as she landed at the bottom. _Suddenly, she was no longer there. She was in her old house, her mother standing at the top of the stairs as Evie clutched her wrist. Carina left Evie laying in the floor and continued her spell. In her pain, Evie could swear she heard voices calling her._

" _Evie, come on darlin' snap out of it. C'mon Evie."_

Evie jerked out of the memory. She felt Bobby's hands on her shoulders.

"Easy. It's okay. You're okay."

Evie took a deep breath. "What happened, where's Castiel."

'The Leviathans took him over. He's gone."

Dean came back with Sam. "We can follow him. He's dripping black goo everywhere."

Bobby looked at Evie. "You okay to move?"

She nodded, and they headed outside.

They followed him on foot a couple of miles to a water reservoir. As they watched, he went under. A whirlpool appeared and black liquid radiated out from it, then disappeared.

"Aw, hell." Bobby muttered.

A sign at the edge of the reservoir read "Public Water Supply. No Swimming. No Fishing. No Boating."

A/N: This chapter had a ton of dialogue. Jeez. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please review.


	19. Inferno

A/N: Here is Chapter 19.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or anything else you may recognize.

Dean watched as the water died down. "Damn it."

Bobby nodded. "You said it. Those... whatever you call 'ems..."

"Leviathan." Evie supplied.

"Right. If they're in the pipes, they got themselves a highway to anywhere."

Dean sighed. "Awesome." Castiel's trenchcoat floated to the edge of the water. Dean picked it up. "Okay. So, he's gone."

"Yeah. Rest in peace. If that's in the cards." Bobby muttered the last part.

Dean folded the trenchcoat and looks down at it sadly. "Dumb son of a bitch."

"Well, he was friends with us, wasn't he? Can't get much dumber than that. Come on, those things will be coming up for air soon."

Bobby's House

Evie sat at the desk trying to read with a cast on.

Sam was asleep on the couch.

"Sammy." Dean touched Sam's chest. "Sammy, hey-"

Sam jumped.

"Whoa. That's twelve hours straight, I'm calling that rested. Here." Dean handed Sam a bottle of water and a power bar. "Hydrate, and uh, protein-ate."

Sam took them. "Breakfast in bed."

"Don't get used to it. Let me see that hand." Dean removed Sam's bandage and inspected his stitches. "Eh, you'll live. Here." Dean poured whiskey over Sam's wound.

Sam sucked in his breath with pain.

"All right, take it easy."

Sam looked at Bobby. "So, ooze invasion. Any leads?"

Bobby shook his head. "I got all my feelers out. Whatever they're up to, it ain't – ain't about going Mothra down Main Street. They'll turn up. You seem pretty eager to stretch your legs, you know." He put a new bandage on Sam's hand.

"Mmm."

Evie closed her book. She leaned back in her chair and yawned.

"Now onto our other big problem." Dean looked at Sam. "How're you doin'? And do not say okay."

"I'm not okay."

"You think?"

Bobby glared at Dean. "Hey. Go a little easy."

"There's nothing easy about it, Bobby, okay. We acted like he had everything under control."

Sam looked down. "I get it. I'm sorry. Look, I- I didn't exactly want to crack up, you know?'

"What the hell happened back there?"

"Well, it's not just flashbacks anymore."

"Well then what?"

"It's more like... I'm seeing through the cracks."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'm having a difficult time figuring out what's real."

"Hallucinations."

"For starters."

"Well for starters, if you're tripping Hell's Bells, why would you hide that?"

"I wasn't hiding it, Dean, I – I was just not talking about it. I mean it seemed like you two had enough going on as it was. Look, I – I just figured, try to hold onto the safety bar and ride it out, you know? But it's getting more specific."

"As in specifically what?"

Dean got glasses of whiskey for himself and Bobby.

Evie stood up, suddenly nauseous. "Dad, I'm going up to lay down. These pills are making me ill."

He nodded.

She made her way up to her bed. She laid down and tried to get comfortable, with the cast on.

She woke to Crowley laying behind her, stroking her hair.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey."

"What're you doing here.?"

'Well, with Feathers gone, I don't need to hide, so I figured I'd come see you."

She nodded and cuddled against him. "Missed you." She mumbled into his chest.

They laid together like that until Evie fell back asleep.

Crowley's POV

The smell of smoke was heavy in the air. Crowley sat up, moving Evie off him. He looked down the stairs to see the entire lower floor ablaze. He cursed, and grabbed Evie's purse and messenger bag. Not even bothering to wake her, he picked Evie up and blinked them out of the house. He sat down in the salvage yard, held Evie in his lap, and waited. Pippi came running up whining frantically. He petted her gently.

He didn't have to wait long. He heard a car door slam and footsteps.

"Oh no." Dean muttered.

Sam walked towards the house. "Bobby! Evie!"

"We're over here." Crowley yelled.

Sam ran over to him. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, I just didn't want to wake her."

Dean walked over to them. "That place was torched. Somebody knew what they were doing." He looked at Crowley. "Was Bobby there?"

Crowley shook his head. "I didn't see him, and Pippi doesn't smell him."

Dean took out his phone and made a call.

It went to voicemail.

You cannot be in that crater back there. I can't... If you're gone, I swear, I am going to strap my Beautiful Mind brother into the car and I'm gonna drive us off the pier. You asked me how I was doing? Well, not good! Now you said you'd be here. Where are you? Dean hangs up.

Sam and Dean walked off in search of Bobby.

Crowley felt Evie stir.

Evie's POV 

Evie tried to sit up. "Crowls? What's going on? Why are we outside?" She took a deep breath. The air was acrid. She looked up to see the house smoldering. "Dad?" she asked, dreading the answer.

Crowley shook his head. "We don't know where he is. The boys are looking for him."

Tears came to her eyes and she buried her face in his shoulder.

He kissed her temple in an attempt to comfort her.

Minutes later, she was startled by a gunshot.

Crowley helped her up and they walked towards the Jeep.

They heard a loud crash as she got in.

Crowley went to check it out.

Evie sat in the passenger seat watching her home smolder. She hoped her dad wasn't caught in the blaze.

Crowley got in the front seat. "They boys found a Leviathan. They crushed it with a car, but Sam's unconscious, and Dean's leg is broken. We'll follow the ambulance. With any luck, your dad's still there.

Evie nodded.

Sioux Falls General Hospital

Evie and Crowley sat in the parking lot near the ambulance dock. Bobby had found Dean and called them about their escape plan. Within minutes they saw Bobby push a stretcher into an ambulance. He got in, signaling them to wait.

Evie bit her lip, looking around for Dean.

A doctor and a nurse burst out of the door and strode towards the ambulance.

Dean ran around the side and hoisted himself in, and they barreled away.

Whitefish, Montana

Three Weeks Later

Sam was reading at the table and Dean. Evie sat on the couch in Rufus' cabin watching a Spanish soap opera. She was glad to have her cast off.

Bobby came in.

Dean looked sad. "Dude... Ricardo."

"What happened?"

" _Suicidio."_

Bobby lowered his head. " _Adiós, ese."_

Dean looked moved by the program.

"Well, this ought to cheer you up." Bobby held up the keys to the Impala.

Dean's eyes lit up. "My baby! Now I just got to get this stupid thing off and I can drive again."

Sam looked at Bobby. "So how is it out there?"

"Weird with a side order of bloody. Talked to a few hunters. They're running into the same kind of thing that set up shop at that hospital."

"Yeah, and don't forget tried to kill us at your place." Dean added.

"Well, consensus is they're, um, they're like shapeshifters only a lot more into eating folk. And nothing can kill 'em."

"Good times. Anything else?"

"Yep. They bleed black goo."

Sam nodded in understanding. "Like that stuff that came out of Cas – those things from Purgatory. Uh..."

"Leviathans." Evie breathed.

"Yep."

"What about those chompers that you and the sheriff saw at the hospital? They still making spleenburgers?"

Evie grimaced at Dean's description.

"Yeah, made some calls. That doctor never showed back up to work. Ditto a nurse and some administrator."

"So, they could be at any hospital in America."

"Yeah."

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Evie groaned.

"What do you think, Sammy? Sammy? Sam."

Sam was staring off into space.

"Hey, ground control! Sam!"

Sam snapped out of it. "Yeah. What? I'm – I'm right here."

Evie put her hand on his arm. "You okay, man?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

Bobby nodded. "Good. Every last bit of info I ever had burned down, so..."

"What about this place?" Dean asked. "Rufus leave anything? Did you check the basement?

"C-rations and dust. I don't think he'd been here in years. So, I got to go round up my old library."

"I thought you said most of those books were one-of-a-kind." Sam looked confused.

"Yeah. That's why I stashed copies all over the place."

Evie chuckled. "Paranoid bastard, remember?"

"Okay, good. Um..." Dean looked at Sam. "Hey, uh, two-legs. We're fresh out of grub. Want to make a run?"

Sam looked surprised. "Sure. Yeah."

Dean tossed Sam the keys to the Impala. "Be careful with her, would you? And, uh, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Pie."

"Obviously."

Sam left.

Dean turned to Bobby. "So?"

"So, what?"

"Before you bail again – "Girl, Interrupted" over there. Any thoughts?"

"Looks to me like he's doing better."

"Better? What do you mean, better? You just saw him!"

"Saw him check out once. That's progress."

"You're kidding!"

"Look, seems to me that Sam's head ain't no different than your leg. People heal on a curve."

"Not diff– Bobby, I get this thing off in five days, I'm golden. Sam's not a curve. He's a frickin' time bomb."

Evie rolled her eyes. "Don't be stupid Dean. He's healing. Just a hell of a lot slower than you."

Bobby sighed. "Look. It ain't like he's keeping secrets. What you see is what you get. What's so nuts about calling an upswing?"

"Because that's not how it works, Bobby, ever! All right? Especially not with Sam. The other shoe is gonna drop. It's just a matter of when."

"Okay. How 'bout we worry about today's problems? And today, we need intel. I'm going. You sit there and stew. I'll check in. Look... you sitting here wringing your hands ain't gonna do nothing. Maybe he'll surprise you."

Bobby left.

Sam came back a few minutes later and put a shopping bag on the table near Dean.

Dean reached for it. "Ah, thank you."

"Yep."

Dean turned off the TV.

"Where's Bobby? He take off?"

"Yeah. Hey, Sam, how you doing?"

"Fine."

"I mean, you still, you know..."

"Yeah, no, I – I know what you mean. Yeah, I'm – I'm still seeing crap that's not real. But, yeah, I'm fine. I mean, I can tell the difference."

"Think it's getting better?"

"Honestly? Uh... I don't know. I just know I'm managing it, so... So, don't worry."

"Where's the pie?"

"I got cake. It's close enough, right?"

Dean shook her.

Evie opened her eyes to see him throw her purse to her.

"Get up. We're going after Sam."

She blinked at him. "Whadaya mean."

"He took off. I-I don't know, maybe the devil's taking him for a ride. We need to find him, and bring him back."

Evie nodded and they took off in the Jeep.

They started at the gas station he had went to earlier.

Dean strode up to the counter. "How you doing? Uh, was there a, uh, big guy in here yesterday?"

The cashier gave him an annoyed looked. "That's specific."

"Uh, I mean big. Like about yea high?" Dean put his hand a few inches above his head.

Evie rolled her eyes. "You can't have missed him, he's a fucking giant."

The clerk glared at her, the turned his attention back to Dean. "Yeah, maybe. Uh, brown hair?"

Dean looked excited. "Yes! Yes. That's him. Do you, uh – you remember what he bought?"

"Snacks, maybe?"

"Maybe?" Evie pressed.

"How about a paper? Do you have yesterday's paper?"

"Yeah, right there."

"Oh." Dean picked up the newspaper.

Evie leaned over to look. The headline was about an ice pick killer.

"Do you mind?" Dean gestured at the paper.

The clerk rung it up.

Evie leaned forward and tossed her ID on the counter. "Can I get a carton of Marlboro Black 100s." She paid for them and they went back to the Jeep.

Bozeman Coroner's Office

The coroner walked over and pulled out a drawer. "This is the one he asked to see."

Dean nodded. "Great, great. Uh, let me ask you, did he do anything to it?"

"No. He just asked a few questions about the other vics – missing pituitary glands and so forth."

Evie looked at Dean, puzzled.

"Son of a bitch." Dean growled.

They walked back out to the car.

Dean called Bobby and put it on speaker.

Dean? Did you find him."

"No, but I know what he's hunting."

"What?"

"He's chasing a kitsune."

"Sam's chasin' a what?"

"A Kitsune. It's pretty rare. Dad and I hunted one back in '98."

"Vaguely rings a bell."

"Yeah, didn't make our highlight reel."

"Well, least now we know he's working a job."

"Yeah, but why pull the Houdini act?"

"Not a clue."

"What are you gonna do when you catch up?"

"I got a few ideas."

"Well you let me know what happens."

"Will do, Bobby." Dean hung up.

They found the motel Sam was staying in and got the clerk to give them the other keycard. They waited for him inside. Dean stood up when he saw headlights, and covertly looked out the window. He walked over to the door.

As soon as Sam had the door open, Dean punched him.

"Howdy, Sam. New rule. You steal my baby, you get punched. The hell were you thinking, Sam, running off like that? I mean, for all I know, Satan could have been callin' your plays."

Sam got a can of soda from the refrigerator and held it to his head. "Dean, look, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm fine."

"Oh, yeah, no, you're a poster boy for mental health. You have any idea the kind of horror shows I had going on in my head?"

"Dean, I left you a note. There was a job in town."

"A Kitsune. Yeah. Yeah. No, I know. And you ignore Bobby and I's phone calls why, exactly?"

"Because I wanted to take care of it. And I did. I took care of it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Where's the body?"

"There is no body."

"Why not?"

"Because I let her go. She's gone."

"You what? Why?"

Sam explained about meeting her when they were kids.

"You never told me that."

"I never told anyone. I mean, can you imagine what Dad would have done?"

"So, you saw the article in the newspaper, and you just bolted."

"It was my mess."

"And you call letting her go cleaning it up?"

"She killed her own mom, Dean, to save me."

"I hear you, Sam. I do. But look at her now. She's dropping bodies, man... Which means we got to drop her, no matter how many merit badges she racked up when she was a kid. I'm sorry, but it's that simple."

"Nothing in our lives is simple."

"Look, man, I get it, okay? You meet a girl, you feel that spark – there's nothing better. But this freak?"

"Sam grabs his jacket and gets up from a chair at the table."

"I didn't mean-"

"Yeah, you did. Look, I see the way you look at me, Dean, like I'm a grenade and you're waiting for me to go off."

"Sam-"

"I'm not going off. Look, I might be a freak, but that's not the same as dangerous."

"I didn't say- "

"It's okay. Say it. I've spent a lot of my life trying to be normal, but come on. I'm not normal. Look at all the crap I've done, look at me now. I'm a grade-A freak. But I'm managing it. And so is Amy."

"Is she? How?"

"She works at a damn funeral home so she doesn't have to kill anyone, Dean. She's figured out how to deal."

"Okay, well, then explain the bodies."

"She's done. Her friggin' kid was dying, Dean. Put you or me in her position, we'd probably do the same thing. Look, you don't trust her. Fine. Trust me. Dean, please."

Dean shrugged. "Okay."

"Seriously?" Sam looked surprised.

"Got to start sometime, right?"

They stayed there overnight and headed out first thing. They got some food at Biggerson's. She and Sam came out with some bags, to see Dean on the phone.  
"Bozeman. Right. Got it. Thanks." He looked up at them. "That was Bobby. We'll hole up in Spokane tonight. We'll meet him tomorrow. Why don't you drive?"

Evie nodded.

Dean tossed Sam the keys to the Impala.

"You gonna punch me again?"

"Hey, why don't, uh – why don't you check us in? I got to hit the candy store." Dean holds up a bottle of pills. "Doctor's orders."

Sam got out of the car.

Dean slid over to the driver's seat and drives off.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Just a heads up, I recently posted a one-shot called Dancing in the Sky, so check that out if you want to. Please review.


	20. Attack of the Evil Twins

A/N: Here we are on Chapter 20.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or anything else you may recognize.

Evie sat in front of her laptop, staring blankly at the screen. "Oh my god, I am so fuckin' tired." She groaned, running her hand through her curls. She typed the words punishment, judgement, pagan into her search bar. At first, all she saw was repetitive references to biblical judgment of pagans. She sighed and continued to scroll down. Halfway down the page there was an entry that might be helpful. She clicked on it. She skimmed the page. "Nope."

Bobby walked behind her and handed her a cup of tea. "Still researching on the case for the boys?"

She nodded. "I can't find a damn thing." She backed out of the page and went back to the search bar. She changed the keywords to punishment, pagan, gods. Again. Nothing useful.

"Why don't you try calling Crowley?" Bobby suggested.

"I can't go runnin' to Crowley every time I can't find an answer to somethin'." She snapped.

Bobby raised an eyebrow.

She breathed out slowly. "Sorry… I-I didn't mean to yell at ya. I'm just a little stressed. I can't get my spells to work, can't find answers to things for the boys, these fuckin' Leviathans are itchin' to kill us…" She put her forehead on the table. "It's pissin' me off."

"I know. When I started hunting, I knew squat about finding info and Karen was dead… I was a damn mess. It takes time."

"Damn it dad, I've been helping you for two years-"

"Took me longer than that."

She was quiet.

"Call Crowley. Better yet, I'll call Crowley. You get some sleep. You're exhausted."

Evie looked up at him. "What if it kills Dean? I may not get along with him, but he's family. I can't…"

"We've pulled him outta worse. Go get some sleep."

Evie woke to the odd sensation of laying on a moving pillow. She opened her eyes, surprised to find herself half laying on Crowley. She looked up, watching him sleep. His face was relaxed and he looked completely at ease. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. _He's so adorable when he's asleep._

As if he knew she was watching him Crowley shifted and opened his eyes. "Hello, love." His voice sounded rough from sleep.

She smiled. "Hey there. When did you get in?"

"About 3." He groaned. "I don't know why I thought ruling Hell was a good idea. Morons, the lot of them. They can't do anything on their own. Well, they'll have to learn." He ran his fingers through her hair as he spoke.

"So, you're staying here?" Evie asked.

"For a while."

She smiled and cuddled against him. She traced her fingers over his tattoos. "Have you heard anything about the Leviathans?"

"Not lately. I have some demons watching some high-profile people. If their habits change, we'll know."

Evie nodded.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. "Hey, Evie? Are you up? I made breakfast."

"Yeah, Dad. We'll be out in a minute." Evie called back. She looked up at Crowley. "Let go of me. I'm starving."

He released her and they got dressed. As soon as she opened the door she smelled bacon. She almost ran to the kitchen.

Bobby was leaning against the counter. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Crowley. "Glad I knocked," he muttered. He sat down once Evie had her plate. "So, I figured out what took Dean, and sent Sam after it. An Egyptian god, name's Osiris. Got a call from Dean this morning. They're both okay."

Evie nodded, mouth full of bacon.

"The boys sent me an email about a case their gonna look into." Bobby cleared his throat and lifted the paper next to the table. "Wendy Goodson, 36, resident of Prosperity, IN was burnt alive while having her hair done at her local hair dresser. Her charred remains indicate electrocution, yet investigators state there were no malfunctions to be found in the dryer or the electrical system of the salon. The electrical system was brand new and inspected recently by the city's building inspectors. Police is listing Goodson's death as accidental electrocution, however, there remains many questions to be answered. Goodwin's family is bereft and remains vigilant in demanding answers to her untimely death. Wendy Goodson has an established Real Estate business on Main Street in Prosperity, Indiana. She was known as the golden girl by her many friends. Goodwin was a well-known and well-loved person as she was involved in many community events and was very active in charity events. She volunteered at the hospice for many years and will be fondly remembered by her friends and colleagues."

Evie wrinkled her nose. "Sounds pretty fucked up."

Bobby sighed. "Yeah, well, there's more. Carl Dunlop, 42, also of Prosperity IN, died in a hot tub from hyperthermia. For unknown reasons, Carl was unable to get out of the seemingly normally functioning hot tub and was essentially cooked alive inside the hot tub. Investigators having scoured the crime scene could find no mechanical failure or other causes for the bizarre accident. Dunlop's body indicated severe temperature rises but there was no mechanical justification for the death. Police concluded that there were no indications of foul play. Dunlop was a local architect who designed small to medium sized projects. Of note, his city hall design won the Indiana Architecture Prize two years ago. He is survived by his sister and brother in law with three nephews and a niece."

"Ew." Now her food didn't seem so appetizing.

"Yep."

"So, what are you thinkin'? Pissed off spirit? Can't be a poltergeist, not with multiple locations. Curse? A curse could do it."

Crowley shook his head. "Can't be a curse, it would have happened before."

"I thought of all that." Bobby interjected. "Nothing checks out."

Evie bit her lip. "Damn…"

"As much as I hate to admit it, we're just gonna have to sit back and let the boys handle it."

Evie spent the rest of her day working on her spell. It wasn't until she got angry at it that the spell finally worked. Unfortunately, the spell overdid it and the book she was trying to move flew off the table and smacked her in the face. "Oww," she groaned, holding her nose. "Damn it."

"I could have told you it needed intent." Crowley said behind her.

"Well, why the hell didn't you?"

"You didn't ask."

"Ass." she growled at him and headed for the bedroom.

A week passed with no news from Sam and Dean. Bobby just shrugged it off, saying it was pretty normal for them, but Evie was restless. She was only slightly relieved when they finally showed up, dragging a man behind them.

Dean dropped the bound man on the floor. "Damn he's heavy. Bobby, we gotta get him downstairs. Chain him up."

Bobby checked the ropes. "What is he?"

"Leviathan." Sam answered.

"Shit.' Evie muttered.

Crowley turned on Dean. "So, you led him straight to us?"

Evie put her hand up. "Come on y'all. Stop it. Let's just get him to the basement.

Crowley left that night. One of his demons had noticed a drastic change in the habits of some rich guy, pretty high up on the food chain. Two days passed with no headway into cracking their captive. Nothing they did seemed to affect him. Bobby took to raiding Rufus' stash of poisons.

Bobby filled a syringe. "Okay, Chet. Let's see how you like a little fruit of the poison tree." He walked over to the Leviathan

Chet looked unamused. "Isn't that just a legal expression?"

"You're gonna wish it was," Bobby growled and jabbed the syringe into Chet's thigh.  
"Hmm." Chet smacked his lips. "Oaky. Similar finish to holy water, not as bitter as rock salt."

Evie groaned, exasperated.

Sam and Dean came down the stairs.

Chet looked at them cheerfully. "And how are my two favorite meat-sickles?"

Dean glared at him. "Is he still sucking air?"

Bobby lammed down the syringe and shrugged. "Greatest hits didn't do the trick. I'm down to B-sides and deep cuts."

"Well, you better figure out something quick. That whammy that witch dude put on him is only gonna last for a few days. He gets his spinach back, we're gonna end up having to drop a car on him just to stop him."

"Actually... Edgar walked away from that car. He's fine. Well, he is a little pissed at you, but-" Chet paused. "Oh. You didn't know?"

"Why don't you shut your cake-trap?"

"Ooh." Chet mocked.

Sam turned to Bobby. "Bobby... You've been using all this stuff and he still won't talk?"

Bobby shook his head.

Dean pulled up a stool and sat close to Chet.

"Huddle over, coach?" Chet snarked.

"How'd you find us?"

"It was easy. I used pattern-recognition software and a basic heuristic algorithm to track your known aliases."

Bobby sighed. "Great. Just what we need - a Mensa monster."

Dean stood up and walked over to stand near Sam.

Sam looked irritated. "All right. Let's just start with the start. Where'd you get our aliases?"

"From your trench-coated friend, obviously. When we were all nestled in at Camp Cas, kind of got the full download. That's just how we do."

"So why are you talking to us, Chet? You're not dumb. Why you spilling state secrets?" Bobby waited for an answer.

"'Cause I'm not scared of you. You can't stop me. You can't stop any of us. We can't be killed, you stupid little chew toys. You are aware that I'm the least of your concerns, right?" He stopped. "Oh. You haven't watched the news today, have you?"

They went upstairs and Evie turned on the news. "The two men, who up until today were presumed dead, locked the doors and opened fire, leaving no survivors. Sam and Dean Winchester are now the subjects of a manhunt throughout the state of California." Security camera footage of a bank robbery appeared in the top right-hand corner of the screen.

Bobby turned off the television. "Busy morning, you two?"

Dean stared blankly at the screen. "Those sons of bitches Xeroxed us."

Evie was shocked. "How is that even possible?"

"I don't know." Bobby took a beer out of the refrigerator. "Maybe one of 'em touched you at the hospital."

"It was the hair!" Chet yelled from downstairs. "Not too hard to lift some DNA out of a motel shower drain, guys!"

"You can copy people like that?"

Bobby shrugged.

"Awesome. Well, what is their plan, exactly?"

"Squeeze us." Sam suggested. "Turn us into the most wanted men in America."

"All right. Well, that settles it. We find these ass monkeys, and we kill them ourselves."

"Wait a sec. Every form of law enforcement in the country has seen your ugly mugs this morning."

"Exactly. So, what's the point in trying to hide?"

"Better than sticking your fool neck out. These things are smarter than you.

Chet laughed from downstairs.

"Hey!" Evie shouted down the stairs. "Shut up asshole!"

"You don't have a clue how to kill 'em or slow 'em down, and your plan is, what? Go right at 'em? Genius."

"They're wearing our faces, Bobby. This is personal."

"Yeah, I'm with Dean here."

"Well, if you're gonna be stupid, you might as well be smart about it. You need to see a fella named Frank Devereaux."

Sam looked at Bobby. "Who's he?"

"He's a jackass and a lunatic, but he owes me one, from back in Port Huron".

Bobby handed Dean a piece of paper with the address. "In the meantime, I'll keep working on Chatty Cathy here, see if I can figure out what makes him die."

Evie sighed. "Great. Back to square one." She turned to Sam and Dean. "And for the record, you're both idiots.

A/N: Well there was Chapter 20. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	21. Fun with Dismemberment

A/N: On we go with Chapter 21. I have to say, I've been a bit excited to write this chapter. I've had some of it planned for a month now. Things are going a lot smoother now that Crowley's back. Also, due to my internship I do not have a whole lot of time to write, so please be patient. I do write a few chapters ahead just in case.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or anything else you may recognize. I also make no money off this story.

Bobby shot Chet in the chest.

"Whoo! Do it again! Come on, do it again!"

Evie walked over to Chet and punched him in the face.

Chet just shook it off and grinned.

Bobby put the gun down.

"So, you're just gonna touch me in the morning, then just walk away?"

Evie turned and shot him in the balls.

Bobby winced. "Christ, Evie."

"He's pissin' me off, Dad. Might as well get in some target practice." She continued filling him with lead.

"Damn girl," Chet shouted. "Practically getting a massage over here."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Are you still talkin'?"

Chet laughed. "Aren't you sick of this yet?"

"Nope." Evie said shortly, taking aim again.

"You bleed. Black..." Bobby had a look of disgust. "…snot, sure, but you bleed, you can die."

"Sure, sport, whatever you say. Try the acid again, why don't you?" He chuckled. "Poor sap. You're stumped."

"Give it a rest, mouthy." Bobby didn't even glance at the Leviathan.

Evie slid her gun back into her waistband. She was bored with shooting Chet, and irritated that it had no effect.

"How long you think these'll hold once the spell wears off, hmm? Tick tock, old man. I'm gonna really enjoy eating you, right down to that hat." Chet smiled creepily.

"I said shut up," Bobby growled.

Chet continued like he hadn't heard Bobby. "Then your daughter… And then I'm gonna eat everyone you ever said hello to."

Bobby picked up a machete and cut off Chet's head. He stood there, surprised. "Hot damn. Well, that's somethin'."

Evie and Bobby went back upstairs. Bobby took some beer bottles out of a brown paper bag.

There was knock at the door. He picked up his gun, looked through the peephole, smoothed his beard and opened the door.

Evie looked around him to see Jody Mills standing there.

Bobby stared at her. "What the... What the hell are you doing here?"

Jody sighed. "You're all charm, Bobby."

"So my therapist keeps telling me. How'd you find me?"

"I'm a cop, remember?" Jody held up a plastic bag and a six-pack. "You gonna invite me in?"

Bobby looked nervous. "Well, you may not want me to. I got one of the big mouths downstairs."

Jody cocked an eyebrow. "So I won't go downstairs." She walked in and looked around.

Evie smiled. "Hey Jody."

Jody nodded at her distractedly. "Hey… Evie, right?"

Evie nodded.

Jody stood there awkwardly for a minute. "I, uh..." She put the bag and six-pack on the table. "I wanted to come thank you."

Bobby looked confused. "Thank me?"

"Well, yeah... Seeing as they were fresh out of 'thanks for saving me from liver-eating surgeon' cards at the store." Jody shrugged.

"Oh, that. Just doing my job, which nobody pays me for…" Bobby trailed off.

Jody nodded with a small smile. "Right. How you doing, Bobby?"

"I'm fine. Every day is a gift." Bobby said with false cheerfulness.

Clearly, Jody was having none of it. "Your house just burned down."

Bobby shrugged. "As you can see, I got a roof over me."

"Bobby! Let someone be nice to you for five minutes?"

Evie hid a smile. _Finally someone who won't stand for Dad's bullshit._

Bobby looked uncomfortable. "Okay. But not _too_ nice. I can't be going soft."

"'Course not. I can cook." Jody paused. "Ish. You know? Why don't you let me make you something? Maybe put this new place of yours in some kind of order. Come on. I owe you that much."

"Okay. Thanks, Sheriff."

"Jody."

Bobby headed back downstairs.

Pippi came trotting in to go outside.

Jody looked startled at the sound. "What was that."

"My dog. She's a hellhound."

"I'm not even going to ask how you got one of those."

Evie shrugged. "You may not want to know."

Jody opened her mouth, but quickly closed it.

Evie opened the door and let her run. She left the door open and sat down at the table. "So, uh, what's been happening in Sioux Falls?"

Jody looked around the kitchen. "Not much. It's been really quiet. Too quiet. Never thought I'd miss hauling Bobby in for drunk and disorderly, but there you go."

Evie nodded.

Bobby stomped back up the stairs. "His head reattached."

"Really?" Evie shook her head. "What are they, cockroaches?" Evie's phone rang. "It's Sam." She answered it and put it on speaker.

"Hey, Bobby. Anything new?"

"Well, choppin' their heads off won't kill 'em, but it'll slow 'em down pretty good. Till they fuse back up, anyhow."

"Well, that's something, I guess. I mean, assuming we can even get close to them."

"Believe me, I don't want you walking right up to 'em, either. I'm still looking for something you can shoot at 'em."

Dean spoke up. "Good times. All right, thanks, Bobby."

Jody called over to Bobby. "Hey, you take mayo, right, Bobby?

Bobby nodded.

"You got a chick over there?" Dean teased.

"What? No." Bobby sounded defensive. "Just Evie."

"Hey boys." Evie called out. She got up to make herself a BLT.

"That was definatley not Evie. Are you even working, Richard Gere?"

"Shut up, you idjit. Where are you boys off to next?"

"Uh, St. Louis. That's where we-"

"It's too late. They hit St. Louis. Pumpkin-and-Honeybunny'd a diner there."

"Connor's Diner?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"All right, so much for that. I guess we're off to, uh... to Ankeny, Iowa. Call us if you get anything else."

"You got it."

The boys hung up.

Bobby handed the phone back to Evie.

The next morning Jody and Evie got to cleaning the house while Bobby went to the basement to work over Chet again. Evie used bleach to scrub all the counters and Jody cleared out the cabinets. Not long after they started scrubbing the floor, Jody knocked the bowl and water sloshed everywhere. Evie went to get towels. When she came back she was treated to a view of her dad kissing Jody. "Um… guys? Jeeze. Did not need to see that."

Jody pulled back gasping. "Okay, wasn't expecting that reaction."

Bobby gazed at her for a minute. "What the hell was in that bucket?"

"Um… Power Clean and water." Jody responded, looking bewildered.

Bobby nodded and rushed back down the stairs.

Jody turned to Evie. "He kissed me."

"Yeah." Evie nodded. "I noticed."

Jody sat down, looking astounded.

Evie leaned on the table. "So… is this gonna go anywhere?"

Jody bit her lip. "I'd like it to."

"Then tell him."

Before she could say anymore, Bobby came back up and turned the TV to the news.

"The Winchester crime spree has come to a violent end in Iowa, where they were gunned down."

Bobby turned off the television.

Jody put her jacket on. "That should take the heat off."

Bobby nodded. "For now. Thanks, Jody. Couldn't have done it without you."

Jody laughed. "Anytime you need me to spill something else, you give me a call."

"Actually, there is one more thing." Bobby stepped very close to Jody, who smiled at him. After a pause, he holds up a finger and picked up a cardboard box.

Jody picked up her purse.

Bobby handed the box to Jody "Don't open it. Even if it starts talking. Especially if it starts talking. When you cross over Underhill Bridge, just toss it in the drink. If you'll excuse me, I, um...I got a body to bury in cement."

Bobby kissed Jody on the cheek.

Evie mentally did a happy dance. She patted Bobby on the back. "What can I say, Daddy's got game."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "I'm not even gonna dignify that with a response."

"Too late."

I wasn't long before Crowley showed back up. Evie watched as he paced back and forth, ranting angrily. "Crowls, calm down."

"Crowley stared at her like she had lost it. "Two. Two high-profile billionaires are now monsters and neither one would make a deal with me."

Evie nodded. "Sit down and tell me about it."

Crowley sat next to her and sighed. "Dick Roman and Donald Trump. Both are Leviathans and both are influential as hell."

Evie snorted. "Trump. Go figure."

Crowley laid his head in her lap. "And both of them pretty much told me to bugger off. I even brought muffins. Who says no to muffins?"

"Muffins. That's nice. What kind?" She ran her hands through his hair.

"Baby uvula."

Evie made a face. "Ok."

"Roman called me a gold-digging whore! And Trump told me if I didn't leave he'd eat me!" He abruptly sat up. "I'm the fucking King of Hell!"

Evie nodded. "I know."

"Pompous bastards, the lot of them." Crowley snapped up a glass of Craig. He downed it and sighed. "Did you have better luck than me?"

Evie shrugged. "Well, we found out that Leviathans are burned by Borax."

He turned the glass around in his hands. "Huh. That's interesting."

"Yeah. That's about it."

He snapped up another glass, sipping at it this time. "It's certainly useful. How did you find that out?"

"Accident. Jody and I were cleaning and we spilled Borax. It went through the floor and hit the Leviathan we had captive. Dad chopped its head off and buried the body in cement."

Crowley stared at the wall pensively. "I wonder…"

A/N: Well, folks, that's all for now. I will start on the next chapter in a bit. I hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	22. Autopsy of a Monster

A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long. I got a new job and I've been adjusting to my more hectic schedule. Plus, my mom had heart surgery, so… yeah. Anyway, on to the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or anything else you may recognize.

Lake Oswego, Oregon

Evie and Bobby sat in a motel room cleaning their machetes, the nest had been small but even a few vampires were enough to cause a problem. Evie startled when the phone rang. She put down the machete and answered the call.

"Hi Evie!" Sam chirped.

Evie stared at the phone. "Umm... hi Sam." She caught Bobby's attention and he walked over.

"What's going on?" He mouthed.

Evie shrugged. "Is everything alright Sam?"

"Yeah, it's great actually. I'm getting married."

"Huh, are you now?" She held the phone away from her mouth. "He's getting married," Evie whispered.

"Give me the damn phone." Bobby demanded. "Sam, what fool thing are you doing now boy?"

"I'm getting married, Bobby. I know it's sudden, but she's the one." Sam repeated.

"Uh-huh, so let me get this straight. You boys go to Vegas and you just happen to find 'the one'? And you don't think that's at all weird?"

Sam sighed. "People find love in Vegas all the time, Bobby."

"Most people aren't you two."

Evie rolled her eyes. "Just call us later, man. 'Kay?"

"Okay. I gotta go. Dean's on his way."

"Bye."

Evie hung up the phone. "Think it's a spell or something?"

Bobby shrugged. "Probably. We'll let Dean handle it."

Evie nodded. "Wanna eat? I'm starving." She shut her laptop and stuffed it in her bag.

Rufus' Cabin

Evie sat in the basement, hands trembling as she filled a bullet with gunpowder. Crowley's idea for these bullets held weight, all that was left was to make them and test them. Her head ached fiercely. She laid her head on the table and took a few deep breaths. _Come on Evie. You can finish them. Just enough for 5 per person._ She squeezed her eyes shut as another wave of pain washed over her. Once the last bullet was done she stumbled back upstairs to her bed.

A couple weeks later she and Bobby went on another hunt, this time with the boys. They had arrived in Hammond, New Jersey around eight at night. With the Leviathans on their trail they didn't want to leave a paper trail so they had spent the last half hour trying to rig the lights to come on in an abandoned shack in the woods.

"Well, isn't this cozy?" Bobby muttered sarcastically.

Sam snorted "Yeah. Well, Motel 6 just ain't leaving the light on anymore."

Bobby raised his eyebrows at them. "Well, I'm taking a page out of Frank Devereaux's Bible on this. Everybody's out to get you - paranoia is just plain common sense."

Dean sighed. "Weeks, guys. Weeks. We've been living with cold showers, cold Hot Pockets, cold freaking everything. I mean, this is the bottom that we're living in. You guys get that, right?"

"Yeah, well none of us have cash flowing out our asses, and I can't use Crowley's cards 'cuz I don't know if the Leviathans know to track his shit too." Evie glared at Dean. "So, sit down and quit your whining."

Dean lifted his hands up. "Jeeze. You need to get laid." Just then, the lights went off. Sam turned on a battery-powered lamp and Evie lit some candles.

"That's just great. This is stupid. Our quality of life is crap. We got Purgatory's least wanted everywhere, and we're on our third 'The World's Screwed' issue in, what, three years? We've steered the bus away from the cliff twice already." Dean looked at Sam like he expected answers

Sam shrugged. "Someone's got to do it."

"What if the bus wants to go over the cliff?" Dean sat down on the sofa.

"You think the world wants to end?"

Evie sat at the table to read.

"I think that if we didn't take its belt and all its pens away each year that, yeah, the whole enchilada woulda offed itself already."

"Stop trying to wrestle with the big picture, son. You're gonna hurt your head," Bobby commented.

Dean takes a beer out of a cooler and laid down on a sofa.

"So, what's the guff?" Bobby sat down at the table with SAM.

"Well, uh, there've been a rash of sightings all over the southern pine barrens - a strange, fast-moving, human-like creature. Locals even have a name for it." Sam passed a print-out of an internet search to Bobby.

"The Jersey Devil? I thought that was just local tall-tale crap."

Evie looked up from her book. "Seriously? When is it ever?"

"The area's history of sightings goes back more than two centuries. Some accounts gave it bat wings, others horns, a... a tail." Sam showed Bobby another print-out. "And, uh, oh yeah, a horse's head."

"Of course, the sketch looks more like a Chewbacca head." Dean joked.

"Sounds kind of mixed up." Bobby stared at the pages.

"Yeah, kind of like it should be fighting a Japanese robot." Dean took a gulp of his beer.

Evie sighed. "Not everything is TV, Dean."

"Well, mixed up or not, it sounds like it might just have a body count." Sam passed Bobby a newspaper article.

"Camping high season harshed by human burrito?" Bobby sounded confused as he read the headline.

"Yeah. Something hung a camper up in a tree, then ate him alive right through his sleeping bag. His wife hasn't been seen, either. Plus, there have been four other missing persons reported in the last three weeks. State troopers - get this - are saying it's a rogue bear."

"More proof that people are idiots." Evie mumbled.

"Something's out there in the woods. Hey, we're going honest to goodness wilderness hunting. I haven't used my .30-30 in a while."

"Okay, Davey Crockett, well, safari's gonna have to wait till tomorrow and after our suit-and-tie dance. We'll make sure this is not just some backwoods crackhead who likes to roll glampers." Dean sucked down the rest of his drink.

"What the hell's a glamper?" Bobby looked at Evie.

Evie shrugged.

Dean looked over at his brother. "Sam?"

Sam sighed. "High-end camper. TV, A.C., Wi-Fi. Back to nature, zero inconvenience."

Bobby wrinkled his nose. "That's idiotic."

"Yeah." Sam looked back down at the page. "Some people just don't know how to live."

The next day the boys met the parker ranger at Biggerson's. Evie and Bobby showed up about a half-hour later after checking out the body.

A poster on the wall advertised the new, limited time only 'Pepper jack Turducken Slammer' for $4.99. Evie glared at it in disgust.

Sam and Dean headed over to them.

"So?" Dean looked at them

"Well, I took a look at the cadaver - what's left of it. Not a happy camper. Don't have any stats on a Jersey Devil, but the bite radius on the Vic's wounds - it's too small for a Leviathan." Bobby shook his head. "And he's still got a ventricle and some change, so I doubt we're talking werewolf. And a wendigo don't leave no scraps."

"Hmm." Dean nodded. "Lunch?"

"Starving."

Dean hailed a passing waiter. "Hey! Uh, Brandon. We grab a booth?"

"Hey, uh, douchewad, a hostess will seat you. Do I look like a freaking hostess?" Brandon said rudely.

"Do you want to look like a hostess?"

Brandon walked away.

"That didn't really make sense, what you... said." Sam chuckled.

"What was that?" Dean stared after the waiter.

"I sure hope we don't get Brandon's section." Bobby sighed.

Of course, they did get Brandon's section. They made their orders and he stalked off without another word.

Evie pulled out her phone.

There was a text from Crowley. 'Hello love.'

She smiled to herself and texted him back. 'Hey :)"

'Wyd?'

"On a hunt'

'Ah. Well I just got out of a meeting.'

'Hell or human?'

'Human.'

'Did everything go well?'

'Yes. Just signed off on a huge deal, can't talk about it though. NDA.'

'Gotcha. What state r you in?'

'Washington.'

'Aw :( I'm in NJ. Crap. g2g Crowls. Food's here.'

'Bye.'

'3' Evie put her phone in her bra.

Brandon put a plate down in front of each of them. "Sidewinder soup and salad combo goes to Big Bird, TDK slammer to Ken Doll, spicy chicken sandwich for Short Stack, and a little heart-smart for Creepy Uncle."

"Dick." Evie muttered.

Dean was much less quiet about it. "What is your problem?"

"You are my problem!" Brandon yelled and took off.

Evie looked at Sam. "How the fuck are we his problem?"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Oh, Brandon's got his flare all up in a bunch."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. There goes his 18%."

Dean "Anyway, chief ranger…" Dean raised his eyebrows. "…. I don't think he believes in the Jersey Devil."

"Oh, oh, by the way, did he seem a little, uh…" Sam laughed. "…stoned to you?"

Dean scoffed. "Ranger Rick? Yeah. Definitely growing his own on the back 40 and smoking all the profits."

Sam laughed again. "He did seem to think that there was something-"

Dean interrupted, talking with mouth full. "Oh, that is good sandwich."

Evie looked on in disgust.

Bobby stared at him. "What the hell did you get?"

Dean turned a card on the table advertising the special towards Bobby." New Pepper Jack Turducken Slammer - limited time only."

Bobby wrinkled his nose at it. "Bunch of birds shoved up inside each other. Shouldn't play God like that."

Evie snorted. "Sounds like bird sex gone wrong"

"Hey, don't look at me sideways from that-" Dean glanced over at Bobby's plate. "That Chinese chicken geezer salad there, okay? This is awesome. Like the perfect storm of your top-three edible birds."

Sam rolled his eyes at them. "All right, anyways, um... The ranger did seem to think there was something out in Wharton Forest."

"Well, then I'd say it's safari time." Bobby looked at them all. Suddenly there was a commotion coming from the kitchen.

"Look at her! You're telling me she's not fat?" Of course, it was that ass, Brandon.

"Hey." The manager tried to calm him down.

"No, no, up yours, Mike. Shove it right up yours!" Brandon takes off his apron and left the restaurant.

"Told y'all he was a dick." Evie rolled her eyes.

"Well, anyway, back to bigger and better things." Dean continued eating his sandwich.

About an hour later they were walking through the forest. Bobby and Dean were carrying packs and all four had rifles. Bobby stopped to look at a tuft of hair on a bush. "Couple of bucks. Head-butting over turf probably. Pretty sure the other fella won."

Sam nodded. "I guess I forgot. Before you were a hunter, you were actually a... hunter."

"Yeah, well, we shot our dinner when I was a kid." Bobby seemed completely in his element out there.

Dean grinned. "You used to take us hunting. Remember? Dad had a case, he'd just dump us on you. Shoot, you must have taught us most of the outdoor tracking we know."

"Yeah, what I could get to stick. I never could get you little grubs to pull a trigger on a single deer." Bobby shook his head.

"You're talking about Bambi, man," Dean protested.

"You don't shoot Bambi, jackass." Bobby smirked wickedly. "You shoot Bambi's mother."

Evie snorted with laughter.

Suddenly they came to a halt. They looked up to see a bloodied arm hanging from a tree.

Dean cocked his head. "Well, looks like we found Phil."

6:43 pm.

Ranger Evans arrived in his vehicle. He got out and walked up to them. "Special agents. Listen, I got your call. But I'm not sure I got what you were saying."

Dean shined his light upwards at the arm.

Ranger Evans looked up. "Hey. I think we found Phil."

"That's what I said." Dean grinned widely.

"Uh, I should probably call this in."

"Yeah, yeah. Solid move, Rick." Sam's lips tightened into a thin line.

As Ranger Evans walked back to his vehicle, Evie heard the sound of a creature moving and breathing heavily.

"Uh, this is Ranger Evans up at Acher's Point. Come in." Nothing but static came from the radio. "Uh, repeat. This is _Chief_ Ranger Evans."

"Chief Ranger, go ahead," A woman's voice responded.

They looked around, trying to find the source of the sound.

"I have a situation out at Acher's Point."

Bobby's eyes widened. "Ranger, I think we've got company."

Ranger Evans grinned stupidly. "Yeah? Who's that?" He fell to the ground and was dragged off into the trees, shouting.

"Ranger!" Sam shouted. They all took off after him. "Ranger Evans! Ranger!" They stopped, shining their lights in all directions.

Bobby looked up. "It's got him up in the trees" They pointed their rifles upwards. Bobby turned off the spotlight on his rifle. "Lights off."

Evie turned hers off.

"What?" Sam asked.

Dean lowered his rifle. "Wait, Bobby, you think that's really a good idea?"

"Shut up, shut off, and listen."

Sam and Dean lowered their rifles and turned off the spotlights.

Evie heard loud crunching and squishing noises. "Oh, please don't tell me…"

Bobby finished her sentence. "Damn thing's eating Rick."

"Man, I liked Rick." Dean groaned.

Evie glanced at Dean. _There's something wrong with him._ She jumped when Bobby fired up into the tree.

A humanoid creature holding one of Rick's arms fell to the ground.

"Wow. Nice shot, Bobby."

"Seriously."

"We all got our gifts."

"What about the rest of Ranger Rick?"

"Ranger called in his 10-20. His own will find him. We got crap to do".

They shoved the creature in the jeep and took off. Once they were back at the shack Dean and Sam laid the creature on the table.

Bobby looked it over. "Built like a supermodel, but the thing was strong. That's for damn sure. Carried a full-grown man up a tree in nothing flat."

"But, it only took one bullet to bring it down." Sam wrinkled his nose as he stared warily at it.

Dean shook his head. "And not even a silver bullet, just a bullet-bullet."

The creature sat bolt upright and then stood up on the table. They shot it repeatedly. It fell back down on the table, finally dead.

Sam and Dean exhaled loudly.

"First one must have just stunned it." Bobby muttered.

Sam nodded. "All right, well, let's check its hulk pants for some ID."

Dean took a wallet out of the creature's pants. "Oh, that is just gonna ruin the leather."

Sam took the wallet from Dean. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I feel great."

Sam looked at the ID. "Gerald Browder, uh, lived here in town, 5'9", brown hair and blue eyes... 235 pounds. Whoa."

They all looked at the creature, which clearly did not weigh 235 pounds.

"Well, apparently, he's lost a little pudge."

"Maybe it's a-a lap-band side effect." Dean joked.

Bobby pokes a stick inside one of the bullet wounds in the creature. It drips gray goo. "What the hell? I think we better have a look under Gerald's hood."

Bobby and Sam examined the creature's open chest cavity using forceps. "God! Its organs are swimming in the stuff."

Evie left the room before she could be sick. She sat on an old chair listening to the guys talk in the other room. When she came back in Dean was complaining about being hungry. Evie didn't know how he could be after they examined the corpse.

They went back to Biggerson's. There was no sign of Brandon from earlier. Evie hoped he got fired. Dean ordered another TDK Slammer, while Evie got a Pepsi, and Bobby and Sam got coffee. Sam was reading from the New Jersey Police Missing Persons Agency website on his laptop. "Gerald Browder, 35, self-employed. Air-conditioning repairman." He moved to another page, a website for Browder Air Conditioning. Gerald Browder was the owner/operator.

"Missing person number three. Disappeared eight days ago."

"Well, that explains all the people who got eaten in the last eight days."

"Yeah. Question is, what happened to him?"

Dean groaned in ecstasy as he ate his sandwich in large bites.

Sam tried to get his attention. "Dean. Uh, so, what do you think?"

Dean looked at Sam with his mouth full. "I'm not that worried about it."

Sam stared at him. "Excuse me?"

Dean chuckled. "That's funny, right? I could give two shakes of a rat's ass. Is that right? Do rats shake their ass, or is it something else? Eh." Dean shrugged and turned his attention back to the sandwich.

Sam looked around the restaurant at the many customers eating the same sandwich. "Give me that." SAM snatches the sandwich away from Dean.

"Whoa, whoa! Why?!" Dean made a grab for his sandwich.

"There's some funky chicken in the TDK Slammer, ain't there?" Bobby asked quietly.

"Yeah." Sam sniffs the sandwich and recoiled.

They had the sandwich wrapped and went back to the shack. Bobby set the sandwich, wrapped in foil in the shape of a swan, down on a plate on the table.

"This is stupid." Dean protested. "My sandwich didn't do anything. I don't know what you think you're gonna find."

Sam unwrapped the sandwich. "There's something wrong with you, Dean."

"Are you kidding? I'm fine! I - I actually feel great. The best I've felt in a couple months. Cas? Black goo? I don't even care anymore. And you know what's even better? I don't care that I don't care. I just want my damn slammer back." Dean looked relieved, in a weird way.

"Dude, you are completely stoned, just like Ranger Rick was."

Bobby sighed. "Just like the dinner rush back at Biggerson's. And everybody's loving the Turducken."

Gray goo bubbled out from the sandwich. They all stared at it. "I think you pissed off my sandwich." More goo bubbled out. Dean grimaced. "That - that's in me?"

"O-only half of it." Sam sounded sick.

Evie almost gagged.

"Does that snot look familiar?"

"Okay, so whatever turned Gerry Browder into a pumpkin head... and is currently turning Dean into an idiot –" Bobby started.

"I'm right here. Right here."

"Is in the Turducken Slammer at Biggerson's." Bobby finished.

"Yeah." Sam grimaced.

"It's in the meat."

Dean stared at the sandwich. "If I wasn't so chilled out right now, I would puke."

A/N: The next chapter starts the divergence from canon. I am warning you now. I am considering doing recaps like the show does. Tell me what you think in a review. Bye!


End file.
